


Нити Тингара

by brovysvobody



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: Корабль на орбите ждет только его. Мастера времени. Оборудование, пассивная протоплазма, активные образцы с запущенной планетарной системы — все уже погружено. У него в запасе около двадцати минут — предел существования биоскафандра





	1. Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Корабль на орбите ждет только его. Мастера времени. Оборудование, пассивная протоплазма, активные образцы с запущенной планетарной системы — все уже погружено. У него в запасе около двадцати минут — предел существования биоскафандра

Корабль на орбите ждет только его. Мастера времени. Оборудование, пассивная протоплазма, активные образцы с запущенной планетарной системы — все уже погружено. У него в запасе около двадцати минут — предел существования биоскафандра. Он уже посмотрел в будущее. У него и его подобных вскоре его не будет. А у этого мира оно есть — он будет существовать так долго, как долго простирается его способность видящего. Капитан оставляет здесь, на Зооемлее, несколько типов разума, за каждым закреплен свой сценарий развития. Датчику покажут, какой выиграет.

Мастер грустно гладит по голове стоящего на коленях у его ног Абхиджита. Хороший вышел прототип. Выносливый, способный к обучению, агрессивный, доминирующий. Очень живучий. Самый удачный из первой тысячи. Поэтому самый любимый. Мастеру хочется, чтобы выиграл в игре «Эволюция» именно он.

Сколько еще осталось запустить удачных миров до того, как Тингар умрет? Один? Может два? У скольких из миров, что они уже создали, есть будущее? Не у каждого. Даже не так, будущее есть у единиц. Будущее — это редкость. И они так и не научились его контролировать. Но… Но он почти уверен в будущем крови Абхиджита. Он, поддавшись порыву Родителя, встроил в клеточное ядро номера четыреста сорок четвертого свой наследственный Тингар — свою способность быть единым с точкой начала времени. Когда планета-колыбель погибнет с ней погибнут все рожденные ей Мастера Времени. Но Тингар в крови прототипа в этом мире останется. Наследие.

Рука на голове мальчика подрагивает. Сколько Абхиджиту сейчас, по местному времени? Шестнадцать? Ребенок совсем. Замер и боится дышать. Считает меня Богом. Примитивный разум, но с потенциалом. Мастер смотрит на шафрановую радужку с вкраплениями медного, почти коричневого. Хорошо получилось. Красиво. Но пора прощаться.

Он больше не вернется сюда. Никогда. Если не активировать ген времени, то Тингар не отличит носителя от остальных. Дар не будет работать. Какое принять решение? Стоит ли давать прототипу возможности менять материю, творить заклинания? Капитан против. Пусть.

Мастер кладет руку на горло юноши, скользит по кадыку вверх, по серединной линии, останавливается между бровями, подумав, решается. Держит руку до тех пор пока нейронные пучки не активируют, не соединят крошечные участки мозга нового млекопитающего между собой по схеме не значащейся ни в одном чертеже. Нейроны активируют в своих ядрах новую структуре ДНК, с геномом Тангара, с двузначным кодом мастера времени. На высоком лбу мальчика появляется светящаяся метка — знак бесконечности — первая и последняя буква алфавита Тингара. Теперь мальчик тоже активирован и независим от планеты-колыбели.

Мастер усмехается. Время вышло. Биоскафандр разрушается. Радиация начинает бомбить незащищенное эфирное тело. Он успевает подать сигнал о разгерметизации. На орбите его будет ждать спасательная капсула.

Мастер с сожалением бросает последний взгляд на юношу. В этом мире его бы надо назвать «сыном». Жаль, что уже пора, жаль, что не успел ему ничего объяснить. Но у «сына» теперь буду сны. Будут ведения. Будут пророчества. Он вспомнит будущее, хоть на это у него и уйдет почти вся его короткая жизнь под лучами радиации. И у Абхиджита будет свой род, в нем Тингар развернет свои кровные нити и натянет их между прошлым и будущим. Новое начало — росток прошлого.

***

Абхиджит с ужасом смотрит как его Отец осыпается прахом и как дух его отправляется в небо со словами благословения. Мальчик падает ниц и молится теми словами, которые рождаются в его мозгу, приходят к нему неизвестно откуда и меняют все вокруг него. Солнце садится и встает. С первыми лучами нового дня Абхиджат поднимается на ноги. Он знает, что ему предстоит и улыбается.


	2. Переплет

"Так устроен мир, госпожа Лин.  
Я считаю, что в этом состоит его коренная динамика.  
Переход. Точка, в которой одно превращается в другое.  
Так устроены вы, город, весь мир и все его жители.  
И это та тема, которая меня интересует. Зона, в которой нечто отдельное становится частью целого. Гибридная зона…" 

Чайна Мьевилль "Вокзал потерянных снов"

 

Ринсвальду шесть. Он сидит в своей комнате, старается не кашлять и прислушивается. Няня приехала. Ворота лязгнули и проглотили ее видавший виды «смарт». Но почему ее не слышно в доме? Почему она не включила телевизор в гостиной? Почему не пошла на кухню глотнуть кофе с дороги. И она не поднимается в его комнату! Это уже совсем на нее непохоже. Ринсвальд вылезает из-под одеяла, тихонько приоткрывает дверь и решает посмотреть в чем дело.

Со двора доносятся голоса. Ринсвальд проскальзывает в коридор, дошлепывает босыми ногами до верхней ступеньки лестницы, присаживается за балясиной. Внизу прямо перед ним входная дверь, слева и справа коридор. Каждый шорох отдается в нем эхом, как в колодце, и тонет в темноте. Кроме него в доме никого.

Вдруг входная дверь распахивается порывом ветра, Ринсвальд замирает, приготовившись бежать назад, но нет — тревога ложная. Няня во дворе, к нему спиной, говорит с кем-то под фламбуайаном*. Заложив руки в карманы кофты, она кивает в ответ на слова мужчины с квадратным лицом и некрасиво-короткой стрижкой. До Ринсвальда доносятся взволнованная женская скороговорка и тяжелый мужской бас, но слов не разобрать. Он облизывает запекшиеся от температуры губы. Интересно, что это за тип, и интересно, долго ли он будет отвлекать его няню?

Ринсвальду кажется, что долго. Есть во всей этой сцене что-то безнадежное. А если так, то ему хватит времени прошмыгнуть в комнату брата и порыться в вещах. Он давно уже хочет это сделать, но никак не может выбрать подходящий момент. Все время он или под присмотром, или брат дома, или родители — Ринсвальд очень редко остается дома один, а болеет так вообще первый раз. Отец говорит, что это от избытка Тингара в крови. Ринсвальду все равно, что такое этот Тингар, но он рад, что в этот раз его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить грипп. Теперь у него есть возможность совершить диверсию во владения Сэмюэля.

Не то чтобы старший брат не разрешает младшему заходить. «Иди сюда, не стой в дверях как неродной, я тебе одну штуку покажу». Не то чтобы Сэмюэль прячет от младшего что-нибудь. «Бери что хочешь. Даже когда меня нет». И Ринсвальд заходит и берет, и торчит в комнате почти все время, пока брат учит уроки или читает, или играет на компьютере. Но сейчас не то, сейчас особый случай.

Няня все разговаривает и мальчик решается — надо поспешить пока солнце окончательно не поднялось над горизонтом и не добралось до самых дальних уголков в доме. Он ступает осторожно, босые пятки скользят на отшлифованных до блеска столетних досках, а шаги получаются нервными и короткими. В темной пижаме, со смуглой кожей, с черными как смоль волосами он почти растворяется во мраке коридора.

Шаг, еще один, потом еще и снова, словно воришка. Но он не воришка, он просто хочет посмотреть, что спрятал Сэм три недели назад. Что в этом такого? У братьев не может быть тайн друг от друга. Но вот от отца, или мамы, или няни… Это другое дело. Ринсвальд хочет посмотреть, но очень боится подвести Сэма. Если няня застанет его в комнате она наверняка спросит: «Что это такое, Ринсвальд, что ты тут делаешь?» И тогда — пиши пропало. Придется показывать и рассказывать. Хлопот не оберешься. Да что хлопот! Их наверняка накажут. Рина — за любопытство, Сэма — за самоуправство. Потому что ночью никто не тащит домой безопасное и разрешенное. А Сэмюэль притащил что-то почти под утро. И залез с этим «что-то» в окно, тайком. Если Рин попадется и выдаст его секрет взрослым, то Сэмюэль смертельно обидится и больше не будет с ним разговаривать. Хуже и представить ничего в жизни нельзя.

— Рин! — Резкий окрик застает его врасплох. Он застывает на месте. — Рин! Ты меня слышишь, малыш?

— Да, — он старается крикнуть звонко и не показать, что внутри у него все оборвалось от страха. Ему вдруг очень хочется вернуться в кровать под одеяло и ждать няню, зарывшись в подушки и книжки.

— Я должна отойти на десять минут. Максимум на пятнадцать. У меня возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. Я мигом. Почитай пока что-нибудь. Веди себя хорошо, не вылезай из кровати и будь паинькой.

Ринсвальд уже набирает в легкие воздух для ответа, но входная дверь клацает, и Рин остается один. Воу! Не веря своей удаче он бросается со всех ног вперед, тормозит, делает последние пару шагов уже спокойнее. Цель достигнута. Вот и ручка. Он давит вниз, дверь открывается, виновато скрипнув. Рин перешагивает порог. Он в комнате.

В этот момент внизу опять звонко хлопает. Ринсвальда бросает в жар, его сердце подвисает в пустоте… раз, два, три… как серфер на стропах кайта. Страшно. Неужели няня вернулась? Что-то забыла? Передумала? Стоит ли прям сейчас бежать опрометью назад или… Но тут до него доходит, что хлопнуло приоткрытое окно в столовой, а не входная дверь. Накативший страх отступает. Любопытство пересиливает. Он переводит дыхание и оглядывает комнату.

То, что принес ночью Сэм не должно быть большим, иначе бы брат не сумел так ловко вскарабкаться по гладкому стволу фламбуайяна на второй этаж и скользнуть на широкий карниз по щедро раскинутым ветвям столетнего гиганта. И оно должно быть очень и очень интересным. Потому что Сэм той ночью сбежал из интерната «Нагорной» школы. Если эта вещь стоила такого риска — она необыкновенная и запрещенная. Ринсвальду немного обидно, что Сэмюэль ничего ему о ней не говорит, словно не доверяет. А еще его как магнитом притягивает все, что связано с «Нагорной». Потому что «Нагорная» — супер место, закрытая школа для особо одаренных детей из которой ничего нельзя выносить. Это Ринсвальд уяснил очень хорошо.

Они всей семьей один раз ездили туда на что-то вроде спортивного праздника, было много детей и много странных взрослых, не похожих на французов и не понимающих по-французски. Мама с Сэмом куда-то пропали, все суетились, на него никто не обращал внимания. Ринсвальд соскучился, сбежал и обшарил школу вдоль и поперек. Нашел шкафы со старинными и современными метательными ножами, разные монеты, даже золотые, и сюрикены из них, а еще множество шариков, стеклянных и каменных, больших и маленьких. Ринсвальд достал один, показал потом отцу и попросил разрешения взять домой. Отец объяснил, что все это вовсе не игрушки, а пособия для тренировок нинпо-миккё, что ни одна вещь никогда не должно покидать периметр здания, но когда придет время он, четвертый Ришар, поступит в Нагорную школу вслед за братом и все артефакты будут в его распоряжении. Так сказал тогда отец. Но неужели Сэм нарушил правила?

Эта мысль не давет Ринсвальду покоя с той самой ночи, как он случайно проснулся, захотел пить, потянулся за бутылкой у окна и увидел, как Сэм — несомненно Сэм: он мог узнать брата среди миллиона похожих подростков — пробирается по дереву в комнату в самом конце восточного крыла. Это было так странно, что Ринсвальд решил — ему снится очередной сон. Он боялся его спугнуть, боялся пошевелиться, стоял у окна и смотрел, как Сэмюэль, скрывшись в доме, через несколько минут снова спускается по дереву во двор. Только когда знакомая спина скрывается за воротами, Рин смаргивает и соображает, что это не сон.

С тех пор проходит три недели. И вот, наконец, Ринсвальд может разрешить загадку. Быть как брат, знать все, что знает брат, разделять с братом его тайны — это ли не самое лучшее, что может случиться в жизни? Он делает несколько торопливых шагов по комнате. Все на своих местах. Но Ринсвальд знает, что это только кажется. «Это» должно быть где-то здесь. Он уверен. Он идет вдоль стеллажей, поджимает заледеневшие пальцы и про себя ругается. Надо было надеть носки. Еще раз оглядывает комнату и уверенно направляется к письменному столу, выдвигает его на себя нижний ящик. Тот выезжает навстречу, почти пустой. На дне лежит черный пенал. Деревянный, с вкраплением переливающихся капелек перламутра. Жутко древний и загадочный на вид.

Ринсвальд берет его в руки, и тут ему в голову приходит мысль, что это ножны. Сердце начинает биться в предвкушении. Он ищет защелку, крючок или секретную кнопку. Ничего такого не находит и начинает тянуть половинки в разные стороны. Потом пытается их развинтить. После нескольких минут волнений, потных ладоней, бесполезных усилий Ринсвальд резко дергает створки, с глухим чпоком они расходятся. Из скругленных отполированных временем полостей на пол выпадает свиток и, как рулон бумажных полотенец, разворачивается во всю длину.

Ринсвальд с удивлением и разочарованием рассматривает странные непонятные рисунки, похожие на черных и рыжих муравьев. Однако есть среди них и такие, что по форме больше напоминают печати или иероглифы всех мастей. Некоторые светятся красным, в середине есть совсем странные — больше похожи на голубые и белые созвездия. Чем дольше Ринсвальд вглядывается, тем больше ему начинает нравиться. Красиво и непонятно. Он решает порыться в ящике еще. Может это зашифрованное послание, и Сэмюэль рядом спрятал шифр.

В самой глубине, он находит тетрадь в кожаном переплете. Тетрадь явно повидала на своем веку, но она не такая старая, как футляр, который теперь уже не кажется Ринсвальду деревянным, а скорее костяным. Он рассматривая тисненый рисунок на развороте тетради, трогает его подушечками пальцев, подносит ближе к глазам. Рисунок напоминает белую гору «Парамаунт пикчерз». Вокруг выбито: Ривайен Форсайт. Ого. Ринсвальд знает это имя. Это учитель Сэмюэля из «Нагорной». Рин открывает и читает одну строчку на первой странице, написанную от руки вдумчивым и красивым почерком.

«Сказание о Нитях Тингара»

О! Вот он Тингар, которого у него много! Сглотнув, чтобы смочить неожиданно пересохшее горло, Ринсвальд переворачивает еще одну страницу.

«Ему хотелось кричать, бить себя в грудь, пуститься в жестокий ритуальный пляс, потрясая дряблой кожей, нечувствительной ни к жаре, ни к холоду, высоко поднять над головой вырванный наточенными о брус зубами кадык последнего врага».

Неужели Сэмюэль стянул учительскую рукопись? Гордость за брата и обожание переполняют и заставляют возбужденно прижимать исписанные страницы к пижамной куртке. Судя по началу, это круче, чем мамин любимый «Робинзон Крузо», которым она пичкает его перед сном. Он перелистывает. Написано немного. Ринсвальд читать умеет бегло и проглатывает один лист за другим.

***

«Но он просто стоял, упершись посохом в расщелину между плитами горного мрамора и смотрел на пики. Он сумел. Он им всем доказал, кто достоин иметь метку Тингара и передавать ее потомкам. Они все — Все! — потешались над ним, жгли его первенцев, вырезали груди его женам, вспарывали животы беременным невесткам. Но он выжил сам и сохранил свой род, научил сыновей управлять даром, отомстил и теперь может с чистым взором стоять на вершине мира и ждать своего часа. По его скуластому морщинистому лицу катились слезы, но он их не замечал. Он ждал, когда солнце бросит свой первый луч на священные мраморные руны Тингара, чтобы исполнить в храме под открытым небом свой последний долг. Он выиграл эту битву. Теперь он, старейший и мудрейший, должен оставить об этом память и назидание.

Старик потеплее укутался в шубу из птичьих перьев и сел в центре белоснежных плит, лицом к руне единства, на которой жертвенное красно-желтое пламя поднимало свои лепестки к его ступням. Скрюченные пальцы развернули нежный, как кожа на бедрах нетронутого мальчика, недавно изготовленный свиток. Он помял его руками, пошамкал губами, вдохнул тяжелый запах пальмового масла. Хорошая работа. На века. Устроившись поудобнее, обмакнул рыбью кость в пигмент, сваренный на жире и пепле, и начал писать дрожащей от волнения рукой:

«Я, Абхиджит, воздаю хвалу Наследию и начинаю повесть временных лет. Верю, что и после моей смерти избранный продолжит летопись и передаст по нитям крови сказание о Тингаре. И так знание не исчезнет».

Старик остановился, поднял глаза к почти черному небу, попытался глубоко втянуть разряженный воздух. Воздуха было мало, голова начинала слегка кружиться, но он любил это чувство голода. Оно рождало воспоминания и образы.

«Знайте же те, кому надо знать, что в этом мире есть мы — наследники Тингара. Наследие соединило нас нитями с источником времени. Метка Тингара — достояние нашей семьи. Благодаря ей мы видим связь вещей, останавливаем время, ходит между мирами, видим, как мрак превращается в свет, свет — в мысль, мысль — в слово, слово — в оружие.

Знайте, что благодаря этому великому дару нас называют еще Повелителями. Мы заставляем сильных мира сего падать ниц и просить пощады. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и мы будем править всем на Зооемлее. Как лотос расточает свой аромат среди болот, так и мы будем расточать нашу силу среди людей, и никто не сможет противостоять нам».

***

Ринсвальд читает взахлеб. Пять разных историй проносятся перед его глазами. Пять необычных и страшных историй. Он заканчивает последнюю.

***

«Тобгял сидел в своей келье и смотрел на дергающееся на сквозняке пламя свечи. Печально. Туберкулез лечился хорошо, а вот усталость от жизни — нет. Слишком долго позволил он себе ждать. Тонкие губы растянули в улыбке гладкие и подтянутые мышцы почти юного лица. Ему было за сто семьдесят, но ни он сам, ни его тело не чувствовали возраста. Его всегда считали молодым. Тело было безупречным, как верный служака на дальних рубежах. Но оно давно уже не радовало и не удивляло. Наследие дало ему долгую жизнь и глубокую метку. Тобгял старался использовать подаренное с пользой. Все годы он потратил на то, чтобы найти. Таких, как он или таких, как Целители. В тайне надеялся, что ему предназначено объединить Тингар, повстречать своего истинного и завершить цикл. Но он не нашел, не объединил и не повстречал, хотя и изъездил полсвета, принимал участие во всех революциях и во всех войнах, говорил на многих языках и понимал почти все. Здесь в монастыре «Розы Мира» его считали просветленным. Но даже они ошибались. Он просто слишком долго жил и устал разочаровываться.

Одно он получил от этой жизни точно. Право завершить цикл.

Тобгял с тысячью предосторожностей развернул хрустящий пальмовый свиток, боясь, что тот раскрошится в его руках, как иссохшийся на морозе лист, приложил к нему ладонь с меткой. Метка переводной картинкой сбежала на бумагу, а та словно ожила под пальцами, задышала, ожидая продолжения.

Тобгял достал «Parker», свинтил колпачок и начал мечтательно выводить на жадно впитывающей его мысли бумаге:

«В нашем веке мало уже кто верит в Метку, больше никто не может распознать в обычном человеке Целителя и Заклинателя. Но это все до поры до времени. Наследие не пропало, оно просто затаилось и спит в потомках Абхиджита, ждет, когда появится тот, кто должен появиться, кто должен увидеть и пробудить в избранных Тингар, кого полюбят вещи и кто сумеет цеплять их словами, тянуть на себя и менять ткань реальности. Поэтому я передаю знание.

Мир не изменился. И все вернется туда, откуда и началось. Тингар по-прежнему может ткать узор из времени и слов, менять суть вещей и создавать особое пространство, в котором чувства превращаются в предметы и явления. И все знают, что самое важное из всех чувств — боль.

Тому, кто после моей смерти получит Наследие завещаю я, Тобгял-верный-традиции и последний летописец избранного Тингаром древнейшего рода Повелителей, эту запись. И как лотос жизни вечно раскрывает свои лепестки по утрам и источает своей аромат среди топей и зловония болот, так и знание о Метке и Нитях не умрет с моим исчезновением, а раскроет себя в руках нового избранного. Последний рассказ мой будет о легенде, которая передается в нашей семье из поколения в поколение.

Точно не могу сказать где и в какое время, но была однажды пара, — и было это точно, как точно все то, что записано в нашей летописи. Наследие посчитало эту пару равной себе. Восстановил Тингар в ней свое единство, раскрыл прошлое и будущее. Но не выдержали человеческие тела носителей этой силы, превратились на глазах в холодный черный огонь. Говорят был он похож на ртуть, и каждый, кто заглядывал в пламя, слышал голоса в голове и сходил с ума. Что стало с черным Тингаром потом — не известно, но одна легенда гласит, что Наследие спрятало черный огонь в зеркалах, другая, что увело его далеко в точку времени, третье, что именно от него пошел огонь греческого Зевса, четвертое, что из него сделаны крылья Люцифера. Много легенд. Много правд. Но что есть Истина? Остерегайтесь однако долго смотреть в зеркала, находить двери в человеческие души и ходить во снах между теми, на ком есть метка, сотканная из светящихся нитей Тингара».

Монах дописал, сложил свиток в странный черный футляр изрезанный непонятными знаками, лег на кровать, положил футляр рядом и закрыл глаза. Когда его хватились на утренней службе, наставник сам пошел проведать послушника и узнать о здоровье. На кровати он нашел морщинистое, безобразное тело глубокого старца».

***

Все. Рин с настороженностью и восхищением смотрит на свиток на полу, потом на прочитанные записи. Это не приключения. Это еще круче. Это перевод свитка и, скорее всего, записи легенд о его составителях.

В этот момент входная дверь громко хлопает:

— Рин! Я пришла! Сейчас помою руки и поднимусь.

Ринсвальд подскакивает, дрожащими руками старается аккуратно свернуть рукопись и спрятать ее в футляр. Закрывает тетрадь и все складывает назад. Делает так, как было. Потом пулей вылетает из комнаты. Очень довольный. Его не застукали и он все выяснил. И теперь у него есть новая героическая история. Он будет ее додумывать, передумывать и переигрывать утром и вечером в своей голове. Сделает Сэма главным героем, себя его оруженосцем, Тингар оружием. Это будет здорово, опасных, весело… как там было… храм?.. нет, храм не интересно… это будет про замок высоко в горах. «Хах, почти как Нагорная школа», — думает Ринсвальд уже лежа в своей кровати с градусником и стаканом молока с медом.

Когда, через несколько месяцев, он снова пробирается в комнату брата, чтобы уточнить забытые детали истории — в ящике уже ничего нет.


	3. Изнанка

«Теперь не у каждого из нас есть метка Тингара.  
У кого-то Наследие проявляется, в ком то оно дремлет.  
От кого-то отказывается.  
Слишком слабы стали наши тела,  
чтобы выдержать даруемые Наследием способности.  
Слишком своеволен стал Тингар — перестал подчиняться воле носителя».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта. «Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

 

Ринсвальду десять. Он каждый день просыпается ни свет ни заря. Пока суета большого дома еще не разбужена. Пока тишина еще доверительная. Что-то каждый день вытягивает его из сна за несколько минут до восхода солнца. Заставляет протирать глаза и с замиранием сердца ждать первых солнечных лучей.

Ринсвальд ежится, сует руки греться между торчащих коленок, а сам в нетерпении сучит ногами под легким одеялом — носки валяются под кроватью, потому что с вечера Рину всегда жарко. Он смотрит в окно, незадернутое тяжелой ночной шторой, то прищуривая, то широко открывая глаза. Постепенно стекло перестает отгораживать Ринсвальда от улицы. Вернее, он перестает его замечать. Теперь он один на один с сизым небом и столетним фламбуайаном. Цветы с него почти все облетели. Под маленькими, с ноготок, листочками, могучие ветки поддерживают осторожный утренний свет.

Рин замирает в ожидании. Сейчас все начнется. Сейчас, на границе рассвета, каждая вещь станет для него живой, каждая начнет рассказывать историю. Голоса всего, что находится в его комнате, начнут звенеть в голове тысячью бубенцов. Именно в такие моменты мальчишке кажется, что он почти дружит с каждой из них, почти проникает в их мир, почти их часть. Сэм сказал, что это от избытка Тингара в крови. И что у него самого такого никогда не было. А у Ринсвальда вот есть и не дает ему покоя по утрам.

Ринсвальд иногда и рад бы поспать подольше — он сильно устает. Школа — каторга, глаза бы ее не видели, особенно в первую смену. Лекции и тренировки на Нагорной — вот там интересно, там он с Сэмом, там у него начинает что-то получаться. Но там он самый маленький.

В Нагорную обычно берут только тех, в ком Тингар уже пробудился и сформировал метку, но есть и исключения. Жаворонки. Кто чувствует наследие раньше, чем стали Целителеми или Заклинателеми. Чистые дети. У таких метка появляется не в двенадцать, а в шестнадцать лет. Но таких, кроме Рина, — всего двое, и они его на год старше.

«Нагорная» занимает все свободное время и все мысли. За обедом, в дороге, пока он тащится со старшими в миниване в гору и обратно, вечером за ужином и даже ночью, когда видит сны. Но не утром. Утро и истории про нити, на которых можно качаться, как на качелях, про приключения, которые он вычитал в тетрадке мэтра Ривайена — это только для него.

Раньше, пока Ринсвальд был маленький, он хотел немедленно поделиться подслушанным. Но он больше не бегает по утрам в родительскую спальню взахлеб рассказывать о том, что вещи тоже видят сны и что в снах есть двери. Хватит уже. Теперь он вырос. Да и не верит ему никто все равно. Даже Сэм. «Ринсвальд, заканчивай уже, сколько можно!» «Ринсвальд! На что ты тратишь Тингар! Нити не для того даны, чтобы с ними в игры играть!»

А для чего тогда? Чтобы соединить Заклинателя и Целителя? Так Рин еще не знает, кто он такой, и узнает не скоро. У него еще нет метки, по которой, как по выкройке, ему будут искать пару. Не нужна ему пара, ему и так хорошо.

Тингар нужен чтобы биться с противниками? Защищать уникальную кровь? И только? Ринсвальд хочет научиться чему-нибудь еще. Например, проходить внутрь зеркала или приносить оттуда что-нибудь с собой. Но папе с мамой он больше не будет об этом говорить. Они только посмеются и опять поругаются. Ну, и подумаешь. Не хотят — не надо. Он сам. А они пусть спят себе в обнимку. Фу. И проспят все самое интересное.

И Ринсвальд продолжает жадно ловить нити, которые словно легкое облачко пара, прилетают к нему от столешницы и нижнего ящика стола, от картины без подрамника и от старинного зеркала в тяжелой раме… Ему кажется, что эти нити превращаются в струны и тянутся к нему. Или он сам превращается в нить и тянется. Связь повсюду, сплетает узоры и поет натянутой струной, а если прищуриться, то складывается в картинки, как облака на небе или трещины на потолке.

— Ринсвальд, пора вставать!

Ну вот. Начинается. Мама всегда будит его первая. Сейчас запахнет горячим шоколадом и круассанами.

— Рин, не вылеживайся! Я тебя ждать не буду!

Хорошо Сэму говорить, он сейчас засядет в ванной, и никто его гнать не будет. Брат бреется. А что там брить в пятнадцать лет? Губы? А Рину зубы чистить долго, так кто об этом думает?! Никто.

— Ринсвальд, через пять минут чтобы встал. Или я приду и скину тебя с постели.

Да, отец может. Но есть еще целых пять минут. И Рин пускается в путешествие по нитям-струнам. Пять минут — это целое приключение. Они бегут от него в разные стороны, как дороги.

 

***

Иногда, когда ему удается долго не моргать и почти не дышать, нити складываются в зеркальную дверь, в которой отражается совсем не комната Ринсвальда. Каждый раз отражение разное. Можно увидеть похожее на пропасть белесое холодное небо, в котором летает красивая бабочка с красным пятном в виде сердца. Или сучковатое, скрученное старое дерево с продолговатыми листочками салатового цвета в незнакомом дворе. Или разноцветные огни огромного мегаполиса в пелене серебряного дождя. Рину нравится, и он смеется шепотом, и смех звенит бубенцами в ушах.

Однажды, безмятежным субботним утром, Ринсвальду, когда он в очередной раз видит дерево, вдруг очень хочется протянуть руку. Не долго думая и не утруждая себя сомнениями, он скользит пальцами по холодным нитям, как по канатам, тянет на себя и оказывается прямо у приоткрытой зеркальной двери. Он медлит минуту и заходит.

Не видно ничего, только ощущения. Сквозняк холодит пальцы ног, скрипят половицы, теплый воздух, запах молока и персика. Вдруг певучий женский голос зовет кого-то ласково и настойчиво. Имя незнакомо, мужской голос отвечает почти незамедлительно, слышится звук поцелуя, плачет ребенок… «Чи, чи чи, котенок, чи, чи, чи. Все будет хорошо. Баю баюшки баю, колыбельную спою. Придет серый кот, одетый в туман …». Рин заслушивается. Песня не просто красивая, это та же самая колыбельная, которую пела ему мама перед сном. Рин начинает клевать носом, убаюканный и успокоенный, голоса за дверью смешиваются и растворяются. Пальцы разжимаются сами собой, и дверь улетает, словно воздушный змей, медленно тая в солнечном свете.

— Ринсвальд, ты сегодня проспал! — режет дрему мамин голос с кухни, — поспеши, малыш, опаздываешь! Школа тебя ждать не будет.

***

Рин не считает, сколько прошло времени с того утра, когда он услышал голоса за зеркальной дверью. Может, месяц, может, больше. Он просыпается ни свет ни заря и ждет чуда. Но танцующая в воздухе пыль больше не складывается в нить и каждый раз его пальцы пытаются ухватить пустоту. До тех пор, пока однажды утром, которое ну просто ничем не отличается от всех других, его попытка номер …надцать заканчивается скольжением к приоткрытой зеркальной двери. Что изменилось и почему удалось в этот раз, он не знает. Да и не важно ему это знать. Главное — получилось. То, что стекло на двери треснуло Ринасвальда не заботит.

Не долго думая, он распахивает дверь настежь.

За дверью — комната. Обычная. Разве что обои на стенах с цветочками, таких уж нет нигде, везде стены бежевые и ровные. В комнате кровать, на ней такие же люди, как он сам. Мужчина и женщина. На первый взгляд нет в них ничего необычного. Разве что женщина одета странно. На манер бабушки на старых фотографиях. Разве что мужчина сидит в какой-то странной позе. Разве что они не реагируют на его появление.

Обескураженный, Ринсвальд застывает почти на середине комнаты, куда добежал по инерции, и завороженно смотрит в шафрановые, с медными прожилками, удивленные глаза белокурой и безумно красивой женщины. От ее взгляда сердце подвисает в пустоте. Ее глаза волнуют. «Они даже красивее, чем у Сэмюэля!» А потом Рин понимает: глаза стеклянные и женщина — мертвая.

Рин переводит взгляд. Мужчина сидит в изломанной позе — как кукла. Его глаз не видно, голова далеко запрокинулась и на шее, вернее поперек нее, вырисовывается рваная черта темно-багрового цвета. У Рина сосет под ложечкой, однако, любопытство тянет вперед. Он собирается подойти и рассмотреть все подробно, но тут его ног касается теплое, он вздрагивает и опускает глаза.

Ступни медленно погружаются в вязкую жидкость, кисло-сладкий запах ударяет в голову, и Ринсвальд ощущает металлический привкус во рту. Он не может пошевелиться. Не может дышать. Не может думать. Его мозг отказывается понимать, что зеркальная дверь привела не в сказку, а в помещение с двумя трупами, в котором его ноги греет теплая человеческая кровь.

Позвать Сэмюэля! Это кажется ему здравой идеей, но только рот не хочет открываться, а руки — шевелиться. Он перестает быть хозяином собственного тела. Он в ловушке, и он беспомощен. Дверь спальни медленно открывается, пустой звук, бесцветный и безвкусный, заползает в уши, и Ринсвальд не сомневается, что вслед за звуком в комнату затечет душегуб. Но еще раньше он видит, как по полу клубится темнота черными протуберанцами. И свет в комнате ее не рассеивает, а только подчеркивает. И Рин чувствует — эта темнота холодная, как шелковая ткань в ручье, и жидкая, как азот. Она шепчет, и он ее почти понимает. Она притягивает, и руки сами тянутся к ней.

— Тобиас? — внезапно раздается у него в голове, словно темнота задала этот вопрос ему. Ринсвальд озирается.

— Нет, я не Тобиас. Я Ринсвальд.

— А где Тобиас? Куда спрятался наш мальчишка? Вылезай Тобиас! Нам надоело! Вылезай сейчас же!

Ринсвальд переводит взгляд на шафрановые глаза, скользит ниже — на губы. В грудь ударяет поток ветра. «Беги». Он вскрикивает, отшатывается, резко вскидывает руку, чтобы инстинктивно прикрыть глаза. Смаргивает и разлепляет ресницы в своей кровати. Не сразу понимает, что кричит. Только когда в комнату ураганом врывается перепуганный отец, потом мама, а потом уже Сэмюэль, Ринсвальд закрывает рот и сглатывает.

— Плохой сон, — это все что он сможет сказать в ответ на расспросы и тревогу в глазах родителей.

***

Рину одиннадцать. Теперь он не хочет просыпаться по утрам. Не хочет видеть ни солнечные нити, ни дерево, ни дверь. Но больше всего он не хочет слышать настойчивый пустой и холодный шепот в своей голове, который зовет в утренней дреме.

Сначала Ринсвальд сопротивляется сам. Он уходит вечерами к друзьям, подолгу засиживается в комнате у Сэмюэля, пьет кофе с семи вечера, слушает «Rammstein» и «My Chemical Romance», но это не помогает. Он засыпает рано и просыпается рано от белого шума в голове, открывает глаза и видит треснутое стекло зеркальной двери. Его лихорадит, и он бежит из комнаты в постель Сэма. Досыпать в безопасности.

Но долго так продолжаться не может, и Ринсвальд решает применить радикальное средство. Он стягивает у мамы снотворное. Помогает радикально. Теперь его нельзя добудиться по утрам, и он систематически опаздывает в колледж. Но на это ему плевать. Мама или Сэмюэль всегда объясняют пропущенный материал. Зато преимуществ куча. Голос тоже не может его добудиться, и Рин просыпается не помня ночных кошмаров. А в Нагорной, куда его привозят только во второй половине дня, дела идут все лучше и лучше. Он понимает все с полуслова. У него получается и лечить и бросать заклинания. Он выстраивает формулы быстро и точно, плетет их в занятные фенечки и запускает в противников. Он больше не хочет научиться ничему другому, кроме приемов боя.

Мэтр Форсайт все чаще и чаще ставит его в пару со старшими, отец гордо зовет его «четвертым Ришаром», все с нетерпением ждут, когда ему исполнится двенадцать, и можно будет перейти от азов к тонкостям и к соревнованиям.

Так проходит полгода, и Ринсвальд начинает забывать о трупах и о голосе, как о страшном сне.

***

Ринсвильду скоро двенадцать, и Наследие должно определиться. Период сложный, говорит отец. И Рин видит, как тот волнуется. И дома все напряженные. И мэтр Ривайен все чаще поправляет свои очки во время тренировок — очень сосредоточенный. Те двое «чистых», которые занимались вместе с Рином, погибли при пробуждении Тингара. Говорят было страшно. Говорят, что у одного сонная артерия взорвалась, а у другого сердце отказало. Но Ринсвальд не очень верит во все эти страшилки. У него-то все хорошо. Он-то Ришар, а не кто-то там с улицы. И мэтр Ривайен говорит, что волноваться — глупо. Надо готовить тело для принятия Тингара — в этом залог успеха — в тренированности. Мальчик все понимает и старается, чтобы не разочаровать. Не подвести. Иногда на пределе своих сил.

Ринсвальд лежит на матах. В огромных, как в версальском дворце, окнах плывут облака. А тени их плывут по полу спортзала, задравшейся потной футболке, лицу, волосам. Ветер гонит облака, и они послушно текут прочь, превращаясь, меняясь, растворяясь. То дракон, то в птица, то башни. Устав смотреть, Рин прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как ему то тепло, то холодно, то ярко в глазах, то темно. Облака то прячут его от солнца, то подставляют. Хорошо. Приятно.

Эти минуты отдыха после спаррингов Ринсвальд любит продлевать и опаздывает на следующее занятие. А сегодня он решил вообще прогулять. Сегодня особый день. Сэм представит наконец свою пару. Мама называет это смотринами. Рин хочет добраться до дома раньше всех, первым попробовать все, что там уже лежит в холодильнике и первым познакомиться с Заклинателем брата. И расспросить, пока мама не взяла его за столом в оборот.

Рин прикидывает — сейчас почти три часа. В животе урчит от голода и волнения. Но вставать не хочется. Тело разомлело и медленно восстанавливает силы. Рин жмурится. Облака прошли и солнце греет ему нос и губы. Хорошо. Как же хорошо вот так лежать и смотреть на облака. Рин переворачивается и лежит еще несколько минут, вытянув руки вперед, потом вскакивает и бежит переодеваться. Через два часа он будет дома.

Дома Рин не замечает, как бежит время. Он один. На автоответчике сообщение, что родители задерживаются. Какая-то срочная встреча. Но Сэм со своей парой вот-вот должны прийти. Ринсвальд сидит на лестнице в темноте и ждет. Света не включает —  
забыл. Ему не терпится, аж ладони чешутся от волнения. Говорят Заклинатель Сэма тоже «чистый», на нем нет метки Тингара, но это лучший воспитанник Ривайена. Кажется, Сэмюэль говорил, что это его сын, не то родной, не то приемный. Брат рассказывал, быстро, и Ринсвальд не совсем все разобрал, а переспрашивать не решился. Кажется еще, отец не очень доволен выбором, ворчит, что только «чистых» нам в доме не хватало. Рину немного от этого боязно. У него-то метки тоже пока нет. А вдруг так и не появится? Имя Заклинателя Рин тоже не расслышал, а может Сэм и не называл его — он любит делать сюрпризы. Сказал только, что он старше него на целый год и закончил «Нагорную» еще до того, как Рин в нее поступил. Значит они не встречались.

Скрип ворот, шорох колос, шум ключей… Дверь раскрывается и Сэм пропускает вперед высокого парня с серебряными волосами до плеч. Рин поднимается навстречу и собирается улыбнуться, как радушный хозяин. И тут сталкивается с гостем взглядами.

— Тобиас, познакомься, это мой младший брат Ринсвальд.

Рин смотрит в шафрановые глаза с медными прожилками. Это глаза из его сна. Это лицо из его сна. Рин вздрагивает, и вместо улыбки появляется гримаса ужаса. Так и не поздоровавшись он уносится вверх в свою комнату и сидит там, до тех пор пока этот Тобиас не уходит.

— Что с тобой, Ринсвальд? Я тебя не узнаю? Тебе не понравился Тобиас?

Cэм садится на кровать. Рин поворачивается на его голос, подползает поближе и кладет голову брату на колени. Чувствует, что виноват: 

— Нет, не в этом дело. Ты не сердись. Просто я видел сон. Давно. И там была мертвая женщина, и…

Сэм проводит ладонью по легким волосам: 

— Ты рассказывал об этом отцу? Ривайену? Давно видел этот сон? Ты давно плохо спишь. Ривайен слишком нагружает тебя тренировками. Я поговорю с ним.

— Нет, не надо. Я не девочка, чтобы меня оберегать. Я говорил Мэтру, что плохо сплю. Мы сделали несколько тестов. Он говорит, что это просто от отсутствия навыка концентрации. И что такое часто бывает когда Тингар выбирает кем сделать новиса, Заклинателем или Целителем. Говорит, что в двенадцать лет это пройдет.

— В любом случае, вернется отец, я с ним переговорю. Это не нормально, что тебе сны кажутся реальностью, и ты так на людей реагируешь. Пойдем вниз, перекусим, что-то отец задерживается.

***

Этой ночью во сне Ринсвальд снова видит проклятую дверь. Она разбита, и Рин почти уверен, что разбил ее он, но только не помнит когда и как. Но у него на костяшках, сбитых в кровь, ошметки кожи и мяса. Осколки зеркала разбросаны повсюду. Черно-ртутное с интересом наблюдает, как кровь смешивается с тенями в воздухе, меняет цвет и капает на разбитое зеркало. Крови становилось все больше, она начинает литься потоками, вскоре Ринсвальд захлебывается, залитый до самых бровей, и чувствует, как его касается холодным боком плавающая в теплом человеческая мертвечина. Он понимает, что до утра ему не дожить, он тонет, в легких застревает запах горячего молока и подгнившего жасмина, и когда он, вскрикнув от ужаса, открывает глаза, Сэмюэль кладет руку на покрытый крупной испариной лоб, а его теплые губы касаются запястья.

— Что случилось, Ринсвальд? Ты чего кричишь, словно тебя убивают?

Брат впервые говорит так — ласково и уверенно. Рин разражается рыданиями. Он не может остановиться и не может ничего объяснить.

— А мама где? — сипит он, наконец, сквозь слезы.

— Мама с папой еще не вернулись. Я с тобой полежу.

***

Сэмюэль, не дожидаясь ответа, залезает к брату в кровать и обнимает. Он сам перепуган не на шутку, но без отца не хочет расспрашивать Ринсвальда о его снах. Ни о его проблемах со сном. Отца они давно уже беспокоят, и он начал тревожиться, что это может быть что-то большее, чем страшный сон. Сейчас они с мамой как раз отправились выяснить какие-то тонкости у своих коллег.

Утром, перед отъездом отец был необычно встревожен и попросил проследить, чтобы с младшим ничего не случилось. Но они должны были уже приехать. Сэмюэль не любит оставаться в доме за старшего. В свои шестнадцать он многообещающий Целитель и начинающий тренер, честолюбивый и ответственный. Но все равно хочет, чтобы родители поскорее вернулись. Завтра у них с Тобиасом первое совместное выступление на региональном турнире. А тут такое с малышом. Сэмюэль уже понимает, что не выспится, и наверняка провалит соревнование. Зато можно будет все свалить на Тобиаса, сказать Ривайену, что это его пасынок плохо подготовился и намекнуть, что если такое будет повторяться, то ему понадобиться второй Заклинатель. И тогда, когда подойдет срок, он попросит брата. Он уже все утряс с мамой и отцом. Оба согласились. Ривайвен будет против, скажет, что они с Тобиасом идеальная пара. Скажет, что Тобиаса нельзя бросать. Но он, Сэмюэль, и не собирается. Тобиас очень силен. Просто малыш будет сильнее. И малыш будет принадлежать ему. Только в таком порядке жизнь обретет смысл.

Отец и Ривайен говорят, что у малыша потенциал чемпиона. Ривайен и мама считают Ринсвальда универсалом. Вот только, если тот и дальше будет скрывать, что с ним в последнее время происходит, то родителям туго придется. А пока ничего не остается, как просто ждать. И Сэмюэль ждет, лежа на кровати и размышляя, обнимает худое тельце, слушает, как Ринсвальд посапывает в его подмышке, а потом не замечает, как закрывает глаза и скатывается в сон, согревшись сам и согрев брата.

***

Сэмюэль подскакивает на кровати, как ужаленный. Ринсвальд бьется в судорогах, изо рта вытекает розовое и пенистое. В восточное окно медленно втекают первые лучи рассвета. В доме стоит мертвая тишина.

Сэмюэль хватает с пола карандаш, просовывает его между намертво сжатых зубов. Кидается в свою комнату за телефоном. Скользя и тормозя об углы, бросается обратно. Сухим и холодным голосом диктует адрес. Изо всех сил старается не дать Ринсвальду выгнуться дугой и сломаться. Пока врачи в пути, он пытается нащупать и зацепить боль, понять, откуда пришла беда, но ничего не видит и почти ничего не чувствует. Сила, которая била в Ринсвальде через край, исчезла, словно ее выпили до дна. Его тело кажется пустым и слабым. Впервые Сэмюэль жалеет, что пренебрегал тонкостями целительства, стараясь стать универсалом.

Когда приезжает скорая, Сэмюэль на грани истощения. Медики, бегло осмотривают младшего мальчика. Промывка желудка, респиратор, система, носилки. На них скрюченное и дрожащее тело смотрится убийственно. Десятью минутами позже и Ринсвальда было бы уже не вытащить с того света. На вопрос Сэмюэля, что случилось, врач отвечает долгим взглядом, полным боли и понимания.

— Попытка суицида. Пока трудно сказать, что он принял и в каких количествах, анализ крови и содержания желудка будет готов через пять часов. Вы поедете сопровождающим?

— Да, только напишу родителям записку.

— У вас две минуты на все.

***

Когда руки Сэмюэля сомкнулись кольцом вокруг него, тепло начало проникать под кожу и успокаивать, Рин почувствовал себя защищенным от всех напастей. Шепот все так же бился где-то на самой границе сознания, но Ринсвальду было уже не страшно. Ему даже стало интересно. Теперь, когда большой и сильный брат был рядом, Ринсвальд решил дать шепоту шанс.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Наооброт. Это ты нас нашел. Женщина, Кейт, сделала так, чтобы мы остались в ее последнем сне. Мы долго были спрятаны. Ты разбил печать. Ты пришел к нам. Теперь мы еще сон. Но мы уже не сон. А ты — весь наш.

— Какая женщина? Кто такая Кейт? — но Рин поторопился спросить. Он уже знает ответ. Кейт с шафрановыми глазами, Кейт с тем же лицом, что у Тобиаса — заклинателя. Красивая женщина из страшного сна.

— Но вы искали не меня! Вы искали Тобиаса! Я помню.

— Тобиаса от нас спрятали, Тобиаса мы не успели найти, белый Тингар пробудился в нем слишком рано и его тело больше не свободно. Нам теперь надо другое, и ты — то что надо.

— Почему я «то что надо»? — Рину легко и интересно, ему кажется, что он сидит в кино, как в детстве, на коленях у Самюэля, как в домике, и смотрит серию о Волан-де-Морте. Очарование и предвкушение борются между собой в его сне. Он смотрит в черно-ртутные протуберанцы и гадает с ответом.

— Твое тело не помечено. Ты чистый. Ты свободный. Ты связан с нами и со всем в этом мире. Ты можешь ходить через нити в сны, через сны в прошлое, приносить найденное в реальность. Ты принесешь нас в реальность. Ты станешь нашей парой.

— Я парой брата стану. А с тобой я не хочу! Ты мне не нравишься! Ты злой!

— Мы такой же, как ты. Зло притягивается ко злу. В тебе есть черный Тингар. Ты нас слышишь и не сходишь с ума, ты нас видишь, и твое тело не портится. Если ты откажешься, то мы заберем себе все, с чем связано твое сердце. Сначала отца, потом мать. Потом Сэма.

— Мэтр Форсайт говорит, что мои родители сильнее всех. Так что никто мне ничего не…

— Мы сильнее. Открой!

Ринсвальд видит перед собой алюминиевую дверь. Он нажимает на ручку и выходит на широкий двор. Вишневый сад, повсюду мозаика. Во дворе люди. Трое или четверо. За сумраком и туманом не разобрать. Кто-то произносит заклинания. Ринсвальд никогда такие не слышал. Он и язык-то такой не знал. Тот, кто развернул систему, стоит прямо, его рука светится голубым и белым, свет капает на землю и шипит, ударяясь о плитку мозаики. Он хочет парировать атаку, нанести ответный удар. Но слишком поздно. Без головы у тела нет никаких шансов.

Голова откатилась уже на приличное расстояние и продолжает катиться дальше, к ногам Ринсвальда. Она смотрит на него не мигая. Ринсывльд знает этот рисунок наизусть: шесть темных точечек на радужке. Он знает это выражение удивления и досады. Оно все чаще и чаще появлялось на лице отца последнее время.

«Дыши, Ринсвальд! Дыши!» — стучит в висках. «Беги, Рин, беги!» — гонит вперед страх. «Соглашайся, иначе будет хуже». — говорит здравый смысл. Ринсвальду кажется, что он разбивается на осколки, что он уже не человек, а голоса в голове, шепот, черные щупальца холодных водоворотов. Надо что-то предпринять. Хоть что-то предпринять, чтобы эта штука не вырвалась из его сна, чтобы больше никого не тронула. Что же он наделал. Что же теперь делать?

Он кричит, чтобы проснуться. Он чувствует тепло брата сквозь сон. Сэмюэль услышит и разбудит. Но вместо этого вспышка света отбрасывает его назад, он оказывается посреди развалин в незнакомом городе.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать против нас. Завтра ты проснешься, и мы уже будем в тебе. От темного Тингара нет защиты. Ты уже пустил нас слишком глубоко в себя и у тебя нет сил нас запечатать.

— Вы врете, я никуда вас не впускал. Вы не можете быть во мне. Я это я!

— Ты — это Ринсвальд. Мы — это Ринсвальд. Тело Ринсвальда — идеальное. Тиргар Ринсвальда — чистый. Как лотос раскрывает лепестки над человеческим болотом, так и мы в твоем теле раскроем Наследие. Ринсвальд не убежит. Мы найдем. Мы придем. Мы соединимся с Ринсвальдом в одно целое. Ринсвальд будет оплодотворять нас снова и снова. Ринсвальд то — что так давно искало Наследие.

У Рина перед глазами люди, мертвые люди, много мертвых людей. Он чувствует их боль, она повсюду, она кружит голову, он хочет ее, она возбуждает и притягивает. Металлический привкус во рту больше не вызывает рвотных позывов, и сладковатый запах теперь нравится.

— Что ты со мной делаешь?

— Мы показываем тебе твое будущее.

— Это бред, это ложь, — Ринсвальд пускается наутек, больно ногам, больно легким, больно сердцу. Когда снова видит дверь, он рвет ее на себя.

Он на складе. Огромный фармацевтический склад. Спрятаться? Бежать к запасному выходу? На глаза попадаются коробочки, похожие на те, из которых он брал у мамы снотворное. Уснуть? Легко. Кейт же запечатала эту штуку в своем последнем сне. Ринсвальд проглатывает целую горсть. Теперь он заснет и все будет хорошо. Он заснет во сне, и монстры останутся здесь. Он закроет все здесь.

— Ринсвальд! Это бесполезно! Твой Тингар еще слишком слаб, он еще не овладел твоим телом и твои именем полностью. Ринсвальд не может изменить будущее, не может управлять сном во сне! Даже осколки сна Ринсвальда мы сможем вырастить и превратить в реальность. Ты только делаешь себе хуже. Какой же ты…

— Так все дело в Тингаре? Или в имени? В моем теле?

Если он не может заснуть, если он все равно проснется, то пусть его тело станет непригодным для Наследия, пусть он перестанет видеть нити и сны, пусть он перестанет быть надеждой семьи, Ринсвальдом, на которого так рассчитывает Сэм, пусть он даже умрет. Все пусть. Только не дать этому придти и навредить.

Ринсвальд кидается к другой полке. На ней разные ампулы и колбы, пробирки, на многих перевернутая пика в красном треугольнике.

Он выпивает одну за другой.

***

Больно. В голове пожар. Словно кто-то вместо мозгов налил в черепушку расплавленный металл и тот пузырится, выжигает все и бурлит. Рин не может ни пошевелиться, ни позвать на помощь. Он беспомощен, и от этого страшно. Сквозь боль прорываются голоса. Нервный, как крик чайки, обвиняющий и холодный, спокойный. Чьи они? Тот, что злой — это Сэм. Странно. Что случилось? Сэм всегда улыбается. Рин слушает второй — ледяной. Не может понять, кто это. Но лед успокаивает боль, прогоняет страх. А потом Рин отключается.

Когда Рин распахивает глаза, рядом никого нет и в голове у него тишина, как в могиле. Он лежит в кровати, в его рту трубка катетера, у него болит везде, и все плывет перед глазами. С большим трудом он соображает, что находится в больнице, и ему невыносимо хочется домой к маме. За дверью слышится шум. Рин закрывает глаза и притворяется, что спит. Над самым ухом раздается голос мужчины, явно пожилого и утомленного.

— Опасность миновала, господин Ришар. Он скоро очнется. Его жизни больше ничего не угрожает. Но что касается всего остального — я не могу дать никаких прогнозов. Уже удивительно, что он выжил после такой дозы блеббистацина, сунитиниба и ципротерона и CRISP cas9. Все вместе — это настоящая атомная бомба. Хорошо, что мы вовремя успели его откачать. Но последствия могут быть катастрофическими. Отказ почек, печени, половой системы. Организм может начать угасать. А в отдаленной перспективе и предсказать что-то трудно. Надо постоянное наблюдение в клинике и тестирование. Так что готовьтесь.

— Я найду того, кто дал ему эти препараты, но мне нужны все анализы и заключение о производителе.

Холодный голос Сэмюэля кажется таким родным и надежным, что против своей воли Рин открывает глаза и плачет.

Сэмюэль, как почувствовав, поворачивает голову, бросается к кровати, наклоняется к самым глазам, потом целует в лоб, как делала мама по вечерам.

— Он очнулся, профессор! Он дышит сам! Можно вынуть трубку?

Твердые властные и чужие пальцы надавливают Рину на грудную клетку, из горла медленно выползает гибкая пластмасса. Спазмы сдержать совершенно невозможно. Но рвать нечем, и желудок напрасно выворачивает себя наизнанку.

Когда врач уходит, Сэм устраивается на полу и кладет голову Рину на живот.  
Он тоже плачет, но не хочет показывать брату своего заплаканного лица.

— А мама где? — Рин не узнает своего голоса.

Самюэль вздрагивает.

— Мама скоро придет, Ринсвальд. Я тебе скажу сразу все. Ты здесь уже неделю, клиническая смерть и все дела, мама здесь тоже уже неделю. Ее нашли без сознания на трассе сто двадцать. Отца так и не нашли. Но мама скоро придет, и все будет хорошо. Ты понимаешь меня, Ринсвальд?

— Кто такой Ринсвальд, Сэм?


	4. Раппорт

«Наследие Тингара приобрело собственную волю   
и Тингар стал сам выбирать себе носителей.   
Как только избранный достигал своего шестнадцатилетия,   
появлялась болезненная, постоянно кровоточащая метка, сотканная из нитей Тингара.

Метки Тингара на детях Заклинателей   
были симметричны меткам на детях Целителей, словно близнецы.   
Решили тогда старейшины между собой, что Наследие   
не хочет оставаться разбитым,   
что Тингар желает через детей этих воссоединиться вновь   
и даровать нам себя во всем величии».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта «Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

 

Рину шестнадцать. Раскаты грома ударяют по перепонкам и наступает затишье. Это последний шанс Рина найти убежище от неминуемой грозы. Юноша в три прыжка взлетает по церковной лестнице, и останавливается, запыхавшись, под сводами мрачной готической махины. В церкви ни души. Пока идет к алтарю, кажется, что не только шаги, но само его вторжение в собор гонит уединение и тишину прочь. Рину от этого неловко. Тишина ему нравится. Она, как пуховое одеяло, прячет его от воспоминаний о брате и втягивает в себя боль, которая теперь стала хронической. Воспоминания, когда-то такие ценные, превратились после смерти Сэма в груду бесполезных камней. Лучше их не трогать. Иначе они обрушатся, обвалятся на него и погребут под собой. Он задохнется под ними, как задохнулся Сэм в обвале на Монблане. Но без воспоминаний Рин чувствует себя лунатиком — одним в целом мире, забытый в безвоздушном пространстве пустоты.

Рин стоит перед алтарем и думает, что может разрешить себе сегодня, в последний раз, одно воспоминание, может быть несколько. Разрешит себе ненадолго представить, будто Сэм жив, будто попросил его подождать и зайдет за ним, как обычно он это делает, делал... после пар в Гранд Эколь. Это будет такое своеобразное прощание.

Рин представляет себе, что его воспоминания — это камешки, сложенные в мешочек. Если сунуть в него руку, можно выбрать самые большие, поднести ближе к глазам, рассмотреть каждое. Рин растягивает уголок губы в подобии улыбки, но получается гримаса. Первое же воспоминание режет ладонь: Сэм радостный и шумный, говорит без умолку, хватает на руки, кружит по комнате, тащит в свою комнату и там дает подержать свой первый кубок районного ивента. Кубок — это сильно сказано. Это тяжелая зеленая пиалушка с гравировкой, края ее царапаются и Рин чуть не роняет сэмову гордость. Брат в последний момент удерживает его руки в своих — ладони у Сэма сухие и горячие. Он не спешит их убрать, поглаживает испугавшегося Рина большими пальцами — успокаивает. И так они стоят долго, а потом Сэм прижимает Рина к себе и счастливо смеется. Как же хорошо было тогда. Легко и надежно. С Сэмом ему можно было всегда быть младшим. Никаких забот. Теперь все не так. Теперь все на нем. Нужно быть собранным, принимать решения, быть сильным.

Становиться слишком больно. Пожалуй, хватит воспоминаний, а то он совсем расклеится, у него опять заболит голова, начнутся мигрени и приступы паники, придется идти к доктору Прюданс — просить выписать "колеса". А этого бы сейчас не надо. Сейчас надо быть нормальным. Сейчас, после смерти брата, он не может позволить себе болезнь.

Брат пропал шесть месяцев назад. Спасатели сказали, что после такого обвала не выживают. Но всегда была надежда. Сэмюэль был исключительный. У Рина в голове не укладывалось, что он мог вот так глупо погибнуть. Это несправедливо. По отношению к Рину особенно. После того, как разобрали завал и нашли фрагменты раздробленных костей перемешанных с песком и камнем, клочки одежды, снаряжение, водительские права Сэма и Николаса Дуга. Надежда превратилась в отчаяние. У Рина такое ощущение, что как только он поговорил с жандармами, из него кто-то вынул нечто очень важное, и теперь внутри пусто. И ничего не заполняет эту пустоту. Она только увеличивается. От безразличных глаз матери, от хлопот с перевозкой тела в морг, от отчетов судмедэкспера, от церемонии кремации, которую он сам организовывал и на которой сам присутствовал сегодня. Один. Больше никого не было.

Все это тоже были воспоминания, недавние, поэтому лежащие на поверхности, как дутые. Рин с легкостью, словно выдохнул, выпускает их под купол, и начинает искать глубже в памяти, идет от одного события к другому, ищет только светлые, перепрыгивая только на белые — мраморные, стараясь не касаться черных — опасно потрескавшихся. С одной мозаики на другую, как по тропинке, как в классики. Раз, два, три… Ничего не забылось, ни малейшая мелочь, ни единое слово. Все при нем. Все последние пять лет. Он стоит посреди церкви и перебирает в голове жесты, невзначай брошенные братом фразы, забавные привычки, любимые книги, диски, игры, представляет Сэмюэля живым рядом с собой, фантазирует до тех пор, пока черных камешков не становится заметно больше. Потом только они вокруг: шесть месяцев ада, поисков, привыкания к статусу «пропавший без вести», опознание тела, получение документов о смерти… Воспоминания обваливаются на него, чтобы утянуть за собой, как оползень на Монблане.

От разыгравшегося воображения Рину становится не по себе. Он ослабляет узел галстука, расстегивает ворот рубашки, ему душно, словно он действительно оказался погребенным заживо. Мотая головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, он замирает на середине зала. В этот момент сквозняк клацает тяжелой входной дверью, та отскакивает от притолоки и ползет назад, надрываясь от скрежета. Рин инстинктивно шарахается, чуть не роняя урну с прахом, затравленно озирается по сторонам. Ему начинает казаться, что не только его в этот неурочный час непогода загнала внутрь, что кто-то скользит в тени колоннады. Он неосторожно отступает назад, спотыкается о ряд скамеек, удерживает равновесие и, задрав голову, притворяется, что рассматривает гербы, гобелены и мальтийские кресты. На самом деле просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел беду в его глазах и дрожащие губы.

Он стоит так долго, ожидая, пока случайный зевака выйдет вон и пропадет в надвигающейся буре. Ждет, но тишину больше никто не тревожит: он один, как перст, а человек в темноте — очередной плод его нездорового воображения. Это открытие отбирает последние силы и одновременно освобождает от всех условностей. Рин оседает, сгорбившись, на первое попавшееся сиденье, покрепче обхватывает урну и разрешает себе заплакать. Сначала слезы просто катятся из глаз, потом жалость к себе делает свое дело, и через несколько минут он уже рыдает в голос — больше сдерживаться нет надобности.

Горе выходит слезами, оставляя после себя пустоту. Получается некрасиво, с всхлипываниями и подвываниями, губы ходят ходуном и то и дело попадают между зубов, он их почти покусывает. Из щелей в витражах дует и время от времени завывает. Между приступами слез и спазмами во всем теле Рин успевает представлять, что старое здание — это живое существо, такое же одинокое и покинутое, как он сам! Единственное существо в мире, которое понимает его, сопереживает и не гонит прочь.

Словно в ответ на его мысли над городком, наконец, разражается гроза, ударяет со злостью и отчаянием по куполу, колоколу, высоким дребезжащим окнам. С запада налетает ураганный порыв ветра. Струи дождя бьют в истерике о чугунные решетки, в бесполезной ярости проклиная все и всех. Так человек и гроза надрываются вместе.

Трудно сказать, сколько проходит времени, но постепенно плечи Рина содрогаются все реже, он всхлипывает еще несколько раз и затихает. Снаружи затихает ливень. Пора возвращаться домой, но уходить не хочется. Дома мать даже не вспомнит, который сегодня день, и стол будет накрыт, как всегда, на троих. Она так и не смирилась со смертью Сэмюэля. Каждый день ждет его возвращения. Не верит ни жандармам, ни экспертам. Шесть месяцев балансирования между отчаянием и надеждой ее окончательно подкосили. Она все реже узнает Рина, путает его то с братом, то с отцом, который погиб, когда Рину было почти тринадцать, а иногда с кем-то еще, кого Рин не знает. Обвиняет, иногда награждает пощечинами, иногда ставит на стол сухой хлеб, как самое дорогое угощение, иногда забывает покупать и его. Ее реальность становится все более и более далекой от действительности. Рин понимает ее и жалеет, но ему неимоверно тяжело все это выносить.

Он продолжает сидеть неподвижно, смотря в одну точку, откладывая неизбежное возвращение, и не замечает, как ветер разгоняет тучи, цветные стекла витражей наполняются солнцем, а яркий луч чертит на полу широкую линию, касается кроссовок. Рин долго на него таращится невидящими глазами. Потом тяжело вздыхает — надо идти. Кремация прошла, Сэма больше нет, завтра будет школа и очередной сеанс психотерапии.

Рин нехотя поднимается, переставляет ноги по дорожке, проложенной лучом на черных завитушках романского кафеля. Когда поднимает глаза, в арке стоит Сэмюэль! Внутри все обрывается, словно он увидел привидение. Он замирает в десяти шагах от выхода, выставив урну перед собой, как щит. Только несколько секунд спустя понимает, что обознался. Забыл, что когда смотришь из темноты на солнце, светлое и темное меняются местами.

На широком крыльце действительно стоит высокий парень. Того же роста, что и Сэмюэль. Только волосы у него серебряные, а не черные, как у всех Ришаров. Ошибка. Но сердце все равно колотится. Рин заставляет себя сдвинуть с места ставшие вялыми ноги и высоко поднять налившуюся тяжестью голову. Движение на выход теперь дается с большим трудом, но он идет, продолжая рассматривать незнакомца, как диковинную фата-моргану.

Незнакомец такой же, как брат: гибкий, высокий, самоуверенный, смотрящий прямо в глаза. Только глаза не черные, а серые, почти выцветшие, как у мертвой рыбы. Густо очерченные короткими темными ресницами, они выделяются на худом лице. Слишком худом, но все равно притягательном. Как бывает притягательным все чуть-чуть неправильное. Чуть-чуть нездешнее. Рину нравится. В один момент глаза оживают, становятся фиалковыми, и лицо моментально превращается в красивое и тревожащее.

Подбородок. Рин задерживает на нем взгляд, внимательно рассматривает.

Доктор Прюданс, к которой его записали на сеансы сразу после неудачной попытки суицида, — вернее, предполагаемой неудачной попытки, так как на самом деле никто не знает, что произошло той ночью, даже Сэм ничего не мог ему толком рассказать, хотя и спал с ним в одной постели — так вот, она много говорит с Рином о смысле жизни, о характерах и о физиогномике. Она догадалась, по каким-то ей одной известным признакам, что младший Ришар любит зеркала, и даже повесила у себя в кабинете два новых, специально для него. Иногда она ставит Рина перед одним из них и рассказывает ему о нем самом. Учит быть внимательным к лицам.

И сейчас Рин очень внимателен. Подбородок у парня, застывшего на границе между светом и тенью, правильный и безрассудный. Про такие в книгах доктора Прюданс говорят: «волевой». Такой же Рин видит, когда смотрит на свое отражение. Такой же, помнит, был у красивого, как греческий бог, Самюэля.

Рин скользит глазами вниз по долговязой фигуре. Длинная тонкая шея спрятана под воротом темной водолазки. Поверх накинута легкая летняя куртка. Ее рукава спускаются так низко, что видны только длинные, тонкие, странно бледные для конца пляжного сезона пальцы. В них зажата потухшая сигарета. Джинсы обтягивают худые ноги. Ноги такие же длинные, как пальцы. Обувь выпендрежная и шикарная. Как и ее владелец.

***

До сегодняшнего дня Тобиас видел младшего брата Целителя всего один раз. Это было пять лет назад, когда Сэмюэль решил познакомить его с семьей. Однако все сорвалось. Несмотря на договоренности, родителей дома не оказалось — только их сообщение на автоответчике о внезапной и срочной поездке, да обещание вернутся к ужину. Дома был один Ринсвальд. Когда они вошли, он сбрызнул с лестницы прямо из-под ног, как испуганный кот, скрылся в своей комнате и не казал из нее носа. Тобиас и Сэмюэль долго сидели в неуютной гостиной, смотрели телевизор и ждали. Оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, словно пришли на спектакль, а премьеру отменили. Потом Тобиас, извиняясь, попросил разрешения уйти. Младший вышел попрощаться. Кто бы тогда мог предположить, что это будет последний приход Тобиаса в знаменитый среди всех носителей Тингара дом, что через несколько часов в семье Ришаров произойдет трагедия, о которой никто ничего никогда никому не расскажет, что семья Ришаров превратится в проклятое семейство.

Теперь этот самый мальчик, дикий и напуганный, снова стоит пред ним, и ему больше некуда убегать. Да и не мальчик он уже, а почти юноша. Но все такой же дикий и напуганный. Он цепляет взгляд, но Тобиас никак не может понять чем. Невысокий, если не сказать коротышка, с большим лягушачьим ртом, прямым римским носом и впадинами на щеках, с темными кругами под зареванными глазами. Он совсем не похож на красивого и холеного Самюэля, как отражение в кривом зеркале. Младший состоит из одних углов, они такие острые, что в них некуда спрятать ни хитрость, ни силу. Тобиас почти уверен, что у мальчишки углы не только снаружи, что он колется и внутри, что характер у него не дай боже. Сэм был лидером, Сэм вел за собой, Сэм отдавал приказы, а что будет делать это чудо на подгибающихся ногах? А главное, что он сам будет с этим чудом делать? Как с этим недотепой выиграть ивент?

Тобиас тоскливо, где-то очень глубоко внутри себя, стонет проклятия, и до самых печенок жалеет, что не нашел Ринсвальда раньше. Он и представить себе не мог, что в семье создателей учения о Наследии, в семье, где все члены становились легендой и входили в Совет директоров семи школ, в семье, где каждый был наделен этим самым Наследием сверх всякой меры, может уродиться что-то похожее на Ринсвальда — неуверенное и зашуганное. Вот же, недотепа. Но кто же знал? Надо было приходить раньше. Черт!

Где-то в глубине начинает шевелиться застарелое чувство вины. Тобиас всегда чувствовал себя виноватым. Чаще всего за то, что не такой, как все. Чистота его кожи, на которой Галлифрей не оставил метки, ни при рождении, ни в шестнадцать лет в день выпуска из Нагорной, ни после инициации отчимом. Эта чистота была чем-то порочным, вызывающим подозрения и недоверие. Как вызывает недоверие чистый диплом о высшем образовании или неподписанное рекомендательное письмо. Все такие штучки, которые с фальшивым душком. Тобиас, сколько себя помнил, в Нагорной ловил на себе те самые взгляды, от которых мурашки по всей спине и хочется скорее завернуть за угол. Неприязненные и настороженные. На него смотрели как на прокаженного, не способного иметь пару, неспособного принадлежать.

Обделенность принадлежностью — такой болезни никто не вносил в справочники, но это как раз был случай Тобиаса. Сначала он надеялся, что это пройдет, как недоразумение. Уверенность Сэмюэля в этом была непоколебимой. Он поддерживал в Тоби веру в безупречность каленым железом, клятвой верности, выцарапанным перочинным ножом в месте силы символом, вшитыми нитями, железной дисциплиной и десятками побед на ивентах и в диких столкновениях. Можно было закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать. Просто верить, что нет ничего непоправимого.

Непоправимой стала смерть Сэмюэля. Катастрофической. Вместе с Сэмом умерла его уверенность, и Тобиас понял, что дефект неисправим. Тобиас даже не почувствовал, что его Заклинатель умер. Почувствовал лишь рывок связи, словно из него вытянули все жилы одновременно. Но в этом не было ничего необычного. Он уже переживал подобное. Например, в тот вечер, когда Сэм принял решение прекратить с ним близкие отношения. Он чувствовал такой же удар по связи, когда в жизни Сэма появился Николас. Когда в третий раз похожий сигнал пришел к нему по связи, слабый и далекий, Тобиас его принял за что-то личное и неприятное, но вовсе не за трагическое.

Когда в журнале опубликовали официальное известие об обвале, а Сэма объявили пропавшим без вести, только тогда Тобиас ощутил, что присутствие Сэмюэля внутри исчезло, словно его выключили. Он сделал единственно возможный и логичный вывод — он не способен отличить один вид сигнала от другого и абсолютно бесполезен. С этим надо было покончить раз и навсегда. Нет Тобиаса — нет больше сомнений и угрызений совести. Однако не успел. Сообщение, отправленное с таймера Сэмюэля, его остановило. Дало новую цель, но не вернуло веры в то, что он безупречный.

Чем больше дней проходило после гибели Ришара, тем глубже Тобиас осозновал, что он обделен принадлежностью соулмейта. Соулмейты не выживают. То, что он не мог в течении месяца вставать, то что вшитые нити тянули из него соки в никуда, то, что ему казалось, будто от него живого отрезали половину, то что он задыхался и рвал ногтями кожу на горле — все это было баловством по сравнению с тем, что чувствуют настоящие Заклинатели, когда их пара погибает. Практически никто из них не переживает разъединение. Как сиамские близнецы. Но Тобиас пережил и даже почувствовал облегчение. И это подорвало его веру в безупречность больше всего. Шрам на шее перестал давить и регламентировать каждый его шаг. Он вдруг оказался посреди огромного мира, где его чистая кожа не была меткой прокаженного, где никто не требовал от него ничего, кроме эскизов, курсовых работ и соблюдения дедлайна по многочисленным проектам. Где никто ничего не знал и не хотел знать о Тингаре.

Через несколько месяцев Тобиас почувствовал себя в этом мире хорошо. Он терпеливо ждал, когда с ним свяжется брат Сэма и это ожидание его не тяготило. Он оттягивал встречу как только мог, находя миллион отговорок и тысячу причин, почему он сам не может найти младшего Ришара. На самом деле причина была только одна — не хотелось терять так дорого давшуюся свободу. От баттлов, от Заклинаний, от чувства вины, но всему приходит конец, пришел конец и свободе. Иногда просто нет выбора. Ивент завтра, а сегодня уже все вернется на круги своя.

Тобиас с сожалением вздыхает и набирает в рот побольше воздуха:

— Привет, Ринсвальд.

— Простите?

— Я же не ошибся? Ты Ринсвальд? Ринсвальд Ришар? Брат Самюэля.

— Я Рин. Рин Ришар. Вы меня знаете?

По интонации и насупленному виду, по тому как парнишка выставил впереди себя фаянсовый горшок, словно щит, Тобиас со скрытым удовлетворением понимает, что не только он один не горит желанием знаться.

— Я тебя не знаю, если уж на то пошло, но как… напарник твоего брата…

— Мой брат мертв уже полгода. И все его друзья и знакомые, и… партнеры — все были в нашем доме с соболезнованиями. Вас я не помню. — голос у мальчишки хриплый после слез и глухой. Говорить громко у него не получается.

Сколько обиды в этом голосе, сколько агрессии. Не сладко видно пришлось. Тобиас окидывает мальчишку еще одним внимательным взглядом. Тот нервный и ломкий. И слишком взрослый. Поздно для полноценного спарринга. Туго им придется в паре. Слишком много времени упущено. В этом возрасте чувства уже не такие гибкие и отзывчивые. Стабильной связи никогда не установить. Но с другой стороны ему было тоже семнадцать, когда из них сделали пару. И именно они были всегда лучшими.

— Допускаю, что не помнишь. Но наверняка слышал про меня от брата. Я Тобиас. — Проницательный взгляд, легкая морщинка между бровей. Рин силится вспомнить. Тобиас решает подтолкнуть воспоминания. — Я Заклинатель твоего брата, — и тут же понимает, что зря он это сделал. Внимательный взгляд становится циничным и злым, словно в словах промелькнуло что-то «не то».

— Много вас таких «заклинателей»! — почти шипит младший Ришар, — Каждый второй ник в сети! Если бы Сэм действительно хотел, чтобы я о Вас слышал — я бы слышал. Он ничего от меня не скрывал. Важного не скрывал. Но про Вас он мне не говорил. И мне пора. Извините.

Вот это для Тобиаса гром среди ясного неба. Значит Сэм младшего не предупредил. Или не успел. И что теперь с этим делать? Ивент-то уже завтра. Ах же ты черт! Но против логики мальца не попрешь. И как же теперь устанавливать связь? Черт! И что значит «вас таких много»? Не много — всего двое. Он и Николас. И даже если мальчишка в курсе ситуации, это ничего не меняет в принципе. Теперь-то он один остался, Николас был вместе с Самюэлем в момент обвала. Начнем-ка издалека.

— Мы с тобой встречались один раз, в тот вечер, когда погиб твой отец. Я приходил с Сэмом. Помнишь?

— Нет, — вот теперь юнец явно смущается, но тут же вскидывает полный горечи взгляд, зажимается окончательно, как зверек загнанный в угол. — Если вы и правда друг Сэма, почему тогда вас на кремации не было?

Тобиас отступает на шаг. Так вот что за горшок у мелкого в руках…

— Кремации? Сегодня? Нашли тела? Ах вот оно что… Извини, я не знал.

— А что Вы вообще знаете? И что Вам от меня надо?

— Успокойся, пожалуйста. Про то, что завал разобрали и тела идентифицировали, мне действительно никто не сообщил. Но это и не удивительно. Я же не родственник, — Рин смотрит на него все так же подозрительно и Тобиас уточняет. — Я после обвала заболел. Может мне и звонили, но я не брал трубки. Неважно. Я сегодня заходил к тебе. Никто не открыл. А тут увидел, как ты входишь в собор. Я живу напротив. Вот в том доме на втором этаже моя студия, — Рин следит за рукой до небольшого дома в три окна, сложенного из разномастных булыжников. — Решил подождать, пока ты не выйдешь. Мне показалось, тебе надо побыть одному. Но я даже не предполагал, что сегодня такой тяжелый для тебя день. Прости.

— Это Вы следили за мной в соборе? — Мысль, что этот человек мог быть тем самым случайным посетителем, который ему привиделся во время грозы за колоннадой, и напугала, и успокоила Рина. По крайней мере, он еще не совсем сошел с ума.

— Нет, я не следил. Но, наверное, надо было бы. Тогда бы понял, что с тобой творится и по-другому начал разговор. И надо было найти тебя раньше. Сначала не хотел навязываться: трагедия, эмоции, формальности. Потом думал, что ты сам меня найдешь. Думал, что Сэм оставил тебе инструкции, — Тобиас слишком поздно сообразил, что начинает оправдываться. Но сразу остановиться не смог. — Мне даже в голову не приходило, что ты не знаешь о замене в паре. Нам завтра надо отработать вместе. Так. Давай начнем все сначала. Я Тобиас. Заклинатель твоего брата. Был. Сэмюэль приказал мне быть твоей парой на последнем ивенте сезона. — Тобиас говорит теперь спокойно, чуть-чуть со внушением, но совсем капельку, чтобы не давить, но видит как мальчишка бледнеет, даже на губах не остается ни кровинки. И что-то внутри Тобиаса кричит ему, что он вляпался. Что все не такое, как кажется. Младший врет? Младшему наплевать на желание Сэма? Или младший слишком напоминает ему его самого?

— Ты ведь в кусе, чем твой брат занимался? Рин? Что с тобой? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Он участвует… участвовал в рэп-баттлах, он тренер, — Рин мямлит неуверенно, а широко раскрытые глаза парнишки дают Трбиасу намного больше информации, чем произнесенные слова. Младшему Ришару не наплевать, и он не забыл. Он совершенно не в курсе. Может быть Рин и слышал об ивентах, но кажется для него они хайп, рэп-баттлы и ничего больше. Он не знает о том, что действительно на них происходит, он не в курсе соревнований между носителями Тингара, он не в курсе, что завтра на кону будет стоять срыв контракта с «Белыми пиджаками», что именно для этого Самюэль и приказал быть там и выиграть. Сознание младшего Ришара, как «tabula rase». Слова Тобиаса отскакивают от него и никак не укладываются в голове. Но объяснять все подробно — это запутать пацана еще больше или испугать окончательно. Тобиас Форсайт еще раз упрекает себя в том, что не озаботился встречей заранее, отмечает про себя, как чувство вины занимает свое почетное место в первом ряду. Тобиасу становится скучно и тоскливо. Но на ивент идти надо и идти туда надо только вдвоем. Рин явно будет обузой. Но делать нечего, вернее придется делать за мальца все. В конце концов работать в авторежиме для Форсайта не в новинку. А научить восстанавливать силы при помощи Наследия можно даже домашнего хомячка, лишь бы Наследие у этого хомячка был. Тобиас молчит несколько секунд, обдумывая, как и что сказать, чтобы его версия не слишком противоречила тому, что известно Рину:

— Сэмюэль был не тренер, Сэмюэль — чемпион. Он записался на заключительный ивент еще полгода назад, хотел победить. Это было для него очень важно. Ты же в курсе? — Дождавшись неуверенного кивка, который можно было расценить и как «да», и как «нет», Тобиас продолжил: — В апреле, уже после его гибели, мне пришло системное сообщение. От него.

Тобиас Форсайт прикрывает глаза и как бы читает наизусть: «Если со мной что-то случится, Рин будет выступать за меня. Я хочу, чтобы вы выиграли».

— Сэм не говорил, что выступает в парных баттлах, — только и находит что выдавить из себя Рин, его агрессия испарилась без следа и он полон благоговейного внимания.

— Ну, значит он тебе не все говорил. Не переживай. У него наверняка были для этого причины. Но это мы обсудим потом. Сейчас надо хотя бы познакомиться нормально. И давай на ты. Не против?

Тобиас задает последний вопрос из вежливости. Он уже видит, что юнец не против. Что тот уже попал под действие слов. Неужели такой слабый? Но, в принципе, какая разница? Слабый, сильный, большой, маленький. Уже все равно. Да и было все равно. Сейчас главное пробудить Силу, установить хоть какую-нибудь связь. Без связи со вторым в паре он не сможет поддерживать Тингар на постоянном уровне в течение всех раундов. А если пропустит удар — не сможет быстро восстановиться для контратаки. Проиграть — не проиграет. Но и не выиграет. А Сэм велел выиграть.

***

Рин окончательно теряет нить здравого смысла и волнуется. Все кажется поехавшим набок, нереальным. Он знал, что Сэмюэль ездит на туры, но всегда думал, что ездит он на них, как судья и организатор, а не как участник. Рин приучил себя не быть особенно любопытным и не вникать в дела брата. Все важное тот всегда рассказывал сам, охотно, подробно и в деталях. Рин только любовался на красивые трофеи, заходя к Сэму в комнату, да смотрел время от времени видео Versus на YouTube. Но на них никогда не было ни Сэма, ни этого Тобиаса.

— Рин? Что с тобой? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

А как еще смотреть на человека, который предлагает тебе участие в баттлах? Если он действительно друг Сэма, то должен знать, что это невозможно. Года два назад, когда Рин попросил брата просто взять его с собой в тур — об участии в мероприятиях он даже и не заикался — тот очень резко его отшил. Это был первый и последний раз, когда старший Ришар повысил на него голос. Потом, правда, горячо и искренне извинился, так, как умел это делать только он. Даже повез Рина на море, чтобы младший обо всем забыл. Рин не забыл. Но и не сердился. Просто понял, что, наверное, на турах происходит что-то такое, что ему, с его расстройствами восприятия, блокировкой всего, что связано с Тингаром и целым букетом неврозов, лучше не знать. С того момента Рин поставил на хобби Сэмюэля жирный крест, поняв, что туда ему путь заказан. Так почему какой-то Тобиас сейчас говорит с ним об ивенте, как с равным?

— Сэм не говорил, что выступает… выступал в парных баттлах, — Рин, как может, старается сделать акцент на «выступал», чтобы сгладить свой полный конфуз от незнания жизни собственного брата и избежать разговора о «Заклинателях». Это слово он совсем не понимает. «Заклинатель». Рин не раз и не два слышал его от брата. То в телефонном разговоре, то просто так, на кухне, пока брат мурлыкал что-то себе под нос. Очень редко в разговоре с мамой. Но он всегда считал, что это жаргонный пафос или студенческая высокопарность, или безвкусный никнейм очередного приятеля. А похоже, что слово имеет какое-то конкретное значение, и как-то связано с рэпом.

— Не против?

Рин уже открывает рот, чтобы объяснить этому Тобиасу, что тот ошибся на его счет, что он не может ничем ему помочь, что брат не мог попросить ничего подобного, потому что сам запрещал ему совать нос на туры, но неожиданно для себя говорит совершенно другое:

— Я никогда не тренировался. — Рин говорит тихо, еле слышно. Он сам удивляется с чего ему так неловко. Он и не должен был. Ему и не предлагал никто.

— Никогда? — глаза Тобиаса на секунду оживают, и восковая маска его лица оживает, делаясь красивой, но тот их быстро тушит веками, задумывается, принимая трудное решение.

— Теперь это не имеет значения. Сэмюэль приказал мне стать твоей парой, если с ним что-то случится. С ним случилось. Для него было важно выиграть. Я сделаю так, чтобы никто не понял, что ты новичок. Просто стой рядом. И с тобой все будет в порядке.

— Как с Сэмом? — Он видит, что Тобиас в растерянности отшатывается. Значит он попал в точку. В слабое и больное место. Он видит, как новый знакомый хмурится и почти слышит, как мысли слишком быстро бегут в чужой голове, а Тобиас не знает какую потянуть, чтобы ответить нужное. Но ответ звучит искренне и грустно.

— Твой брат поехал с другим человеком, с Николасом. Он велел мне остаться. Прости меня. Я люблю тебя, Рин.

***

Тобиас произносит заклинание связи и начинает наклоняться, медленно, давая ошеломленному мальчишке время, чтобы хоть немного осмыслить происходящее. Он все делает в точности так, как делал Сэмюэль шесть лет назад в кабинете Ривайена. Кажется, младший совершенно сбит с толку. Тобиас касается его безвольно раскрытых губ, осторожно, торопиться не надо. Они нецелованные, неопытные и искусанные. Странное приятное чувство. Просто и хорошо. Чтобы его распробовать и запомнить, Заклинатель всматривается во все шире и шире открывающиеся глаза. Наивные и добрые. Наверное, когда-то у него самого были такие же. Хочется расслабиться и поддаться настроению, но расслабляться нельзя. «Ага, вот оно!» Тобиас цепляет нить воли. Рин не сопротивляется. Принимает. Подает себя, как на блюде. «Черт!» Тобиас никогда не брал на себя ответственность за чью-то жизнь. Всегда отдавал в распоряжение свою. Тобиас чувствует отклик связи. Пока слабый. Но не такой, как обычно. Это — не связь подчинения. Это что-то другое, незнакомое… Тобиас не будет подчиняется Рину, как подчинялся Самюэлю, не будет исполнять его приказы. Он будет его … оберегать? От кого? «Что это? Черт!».

По темной глади зрачка Рина идет рябь, расслабленные губы дрожат, и зеркало взгляда, в котором Тобиас только что четко видел свое отражение, трескается. Форсайт теряет контроль. Всего на долю секунды. Эта доля замедляется и ее заносит на вираже. Тобиас собирается и соединяет свои нити с маленькой тонкой паутинкой Рина, осторожно, без суеты, не показывая замешательства. Он прикрывает глаза и углубляет поцелуй, как ни в чем не бывало, закрепляя соединение. Однако он точно не уверен, сумел ли подросток разглядеть хоть что-то за мгновение непредвиденной и непозволительной для Заклинателя слабости. Скорее всего нет. Форсайт вглядывается в горящее от смущения лицо. Ни намека на страх или отвращение. Рин смотрит ему в глаза, словно смотрит в душу, и краснеет.

«В следующий раз не расслабляться, — говорит себе Тобиас. — У тебя нет на это права. Перед тобой Ришар, с ним ничего не может быть просто и хорошо».

***

Рин подчиняется, пускает жесткий теплый язык все глубже, смотрит не отрываясь в странные глаза, похожие на сад под полуденным дождем. Старый и таинственный. Глаза Тобиаса кажутся ему не такими, как у других людей. Они не отражают. Они затягивают, проглатывают. Волнуют. Рин не понимает, когда все заканчивается и расслышивает вопрос только со второго раза.

— Так ты согласен быть моей парой?

— Да… наверное … я не знаю, — в голове у Рина тишина, ни одной мысли, он отвечает, только чтобы заполнить затянувшеюся паузу.

— Вот увидишь. Завтра все будет хорошо. Сейчас уже нет времени ни учиться, ни объяснять. Но с тобой все будет в порядке. Обещаю. Пойдем. Не стоит здесь долго стоять. Мы начнем привлекать внимание. Поговорим по пути к тебе домой.

Тобиас разворачивается спиной к сводчатой двери собора. Сентябрьское солнце бьет в глаза сквозь нарядную листву вязов. В голове гудит пятичасовой колокол. Вдруг картинка преломляется. Неуловимо. Такое случается в момент разворачивания системы боя. Но сейчас систему никто не разворачивает. Рядом никого нет. Тобиас удивленно осматривается. Он стоит между блеском вымытой ливнем широкой лестницы с отполированными ступеньками и тенью церковного прохода. В ушах продолжает звенеть, и тревога больно скребется на сердце. Как будто он оказался в месте из забытого сна или неожиданно оказался там, где ему запрещено быть. Тобиас вскидывает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от солнца, потом делает шаг вперед, прочь от дежавю, и стремительно бежит вниз.

— Тобиас! — сзади звенит красивый и высокий мальчишеский голос.

Тобиас вздрагивает. Он впервые слышит, как его зовет Рин. До этого тот только бормотал себе под нос, почти шепотом, почти боясь своих слов. Его зов красивый и долгий, как эхо в горах.

— Подожди меня!

Детский сад. Форсайт мельком оглядывает худенькую фигурку, засеменившую рядом.  
Тобиас давным-давно научился ходить один, жить один, не строить планы и не иметь чувств. Но что-то подсказывает ему сейчас, что больше так не получится. А как получится, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Он вздыхает, берет мальчишку за руку и крепко зажимает тревогу и одиночество растерянного существа между своих ладоней. Случайно подсмотренное под сводами романского нефа не выходит у него из головы.

Рин шлепает рядом с ним по лужам безлюдными улицами, долгими аллеями и узкими усталыми переулками. Форсайт неторопливо уводит его подальше от слез и горя. А у Рина в это время такое ощущение, что он знает Тобиаса всю жизнь, что тот пришел не из внешнего мира, а вышел к нему из одного из его комнатных зеркал, из его потерянного прошлого. И теперь остается только подождать, чтобы все наладилось. И все наладится.

От луж начинает парить, воздух, дрожа, перестает быть прозрачным, вскоре в нем перемешиваются запахи, вопросы, тревоги и надежды. Странная пара скрывается за тяжелой дверью дома Ришаров. Им надо поговорить. Завтра один из них должен будет давать силу другому.

Они не могут знать заранее, что случится завтра, завтра туманно и сыро, как сгустившийся вечерний воздух маленького городка, затерявшегося в предгорьях морских Альп.


	5. Сдвиг

«Заклинатели и Целители существуют на самом деле,   
но видеть их силу дано не всем.   
У каждого раджи, у каждого мало-мальски важного человека в наши дни  
есть в услужение пара заклинатель-повелитель.   
Есть и многочисленные школы, где мудрые и талантливые учителя учат юношей выносливости и управлению словами.   
Чтобы найти самых талантливых в монастырях устраиваются ежегодные турниры,   
во время таковых и только там можно воочию убедиться,   
как сила переходит из мысли в слова, из слов в суть вещей и создает особое пространство, в котором слова превращаются в предметы и явления».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта « Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

 

 

До крытой арены, где будет проходить ивент, они идут пешком. Тобиас старается примериться к неширокому и суетливому шагу Рина, наблюдает за мальчишкой и односложно отвечает на его скороговорки. Парнишка перевозбужден, то и дело дергает Тобиаса за рукав, наступает на ноги и фонтанирует словами и эмоциями. Судя по черным кругам под глазами, если он и спал этой ночью, то недолго:

— Я тут написал несколько панчей*. Может быть пригодится? Нет? Ты так уверен, что мне не придется ничего говорить? Это же парные баттлы. Там будут друзья брата? Ты меня с ними познакомишь? Нет, лучше не надо. Мне и так стыдно, что ничего не умею и рифмую по-идиотски. Они еще начнут жалеть: «Вот ведь как не повезло. Жаль, а Сэмюэль был такой талантливый!». Ну, или еще что-то в этом духе. Слушай, может не надо говорить, что я брат Сэма? Псевдоним придумать? Они же будут ожидать от меня, что я типа «преемник» или такой же крутой, как брат. Может, не надо позориться?

Тобиас внутренне морщится. Он сомневается, что в таком состоянии младший Ришар сможет соединить с ним Наследие. Связь, что он установил вчера, еще не порвалась, но парень теряет энергию слишком быстро, и нить долго не продержится. Она и так уже мерцающая и почти не пропускает Тингар. Если срочно что-то не предпринять, она разорвется еще до начала первого баттла. 

Тобиас думает и, по привычке, пробегает пальцами вдоль метки Сэмюэля. Та почти не давит. Нити, которые вплел в нее Сэм пять лет назад, теряют силу, а с ними Тобиас теряет способность держать систему открытой нескольких раундов подряд и ставить надежный барьер. Так не выиграть. Рин нужен. Нужна подпитка. Хотя бы минимальная. Иначе заклинаниям не хватит силы и скорости, иначе щит будет истончаться быстрее, чем у полноценных пар.

Надо успокоить парня, стабилизировать его эмоции, прекратить их выплеск в озоновый слой. Канализировать связь. Но как это сделать наверняка, Тобиас не знает. Его воспитали так, что он оставляет перед боем все лишнее, особенно эмоции, далеко позади себя. Его учили канализировать боль, а не эмоции, учили направлять боль в заклинания. Его не успокаивали — его наказывали. Но Рин! Тобиас бросает быстрый взгляд на тоненького, горящего лихорадкой возбуждения мальчика. Ребенок совсем. Он и одного болевого нажима не выдержит. Для него надо придумать что-то другое. Что-то новое.

Тобиас ищет. Воспоминания за последние шесть месяцев не дают ничего нужного. Он вспоминает себя в возрасте Рина — там только боль, и лучше не вспоминать. Заставляет вспомнить себя совсем маленьким, в начале обучения. Что же он хотел больше всего тогда, когда ему было страшно перед спаррингами? Что могло бы его успокоить и дать уверенность? Он ведь что-то ждал тогда от Ривайена. Вот только не может вспомнить что.

Тобиасу приходится придумывает на ходу. В конце концов, он слегка приобнимает парнишку за плечи. Решает, что это должно помочь. Откашливается и настраивает голос, чтобы отвечать Рину так, как должна была бы говорить с ним госпожа Ришар. Получается очень приблизительно. Как должна говорить с сыном мать Тобиас тоже не знает. От матери у него не осталось никаких воспоминаний.

— Тебя уже Сэм записал под своим именем. Перестань себя накручивать и фантазировать. Мы же вчера все проговорили. Посмотрели записи с Сэмом. Не парься. Все будет хорошо.

Рин сбивается с шага от мягкого и тихого голоса. В нем есть горечь и шелест трав. Он обволакивает тревогу как туман, гасит ее, вбирает и растворяет. Рин снова попадает в шаг, дает себя прижать, чувствует, что успокаивается.

— Мы будем участвовать как новая пара? Ты про это ничего не говорил. Или как старая, но с заменой участника? А если замену участника надо согласовывать? Вдруг там какое-то особое условие для таких случаев в регламенте? Специально написано мелким шрифтом? А вдруг нас не допустят до баттлов?

— Там свободный доступ для всех желающих. Тем более предварительная запись уже сделана. Надо только зарегистрироваться и заполнить анкету. Хочешь — как замена участника, хочешь — как новая пара. Сам решишь.

Рин собирается спросить еще что-то, но неловко поворачивается, и его толкают в бок. Двое, не обращая на него никого внимания, торопятся к автоматическим карусельным дверям спорткомплекса. Рин смотрит им вслед удивленно и растерянно.

— Я их знаю. Они приходили выражать соболезнования к нам домой. Представились, как одногруппники Сэма. А сейчас даже руки не подали? Так что, принято?

Рин смотрит на Тобиаса. Тот уже его не слушает, весь ушел в себя, только ладонь его еще лежит на плече и аккуратно поглаживает.

— Тебе все равно, что с нами не поздоровались?

— Ммм? Мне — да… Ерунда.

Рин обдумывает сказанное и упускает те несколько секунд, когда вертушка делает паузу и из ее стеклянного нутра можно выскочить в холл. Ему приходиться сделать дополнительный круг. За это время Тобиас успевает своими семимильными шагами дойти до конца коридора и ждет у выхода на арену.

Рин догоняет, проходит за Тобиасом под трибунами, делает еще несколько шагов по открытому пространству и встает как вкопанный. Он никак не ожидал, что будет столько людей, что будет так помпезно и официально. Тобиас тянет его за рукав и показывает на маленький стол секретариата, который расположился почти у самого бортика, между проходами к VIP балкону и рингу. Рин понимает намек, насупливается, но делать нечего — он заявлен как первый, а первый отвечает за регистрацию. Наверное Самюэль поставил его первым по привычке, не подумав, что Рин может все напутать с перепугу и от неопытности. Или, может быть, был в нем уверен, как в себе самом, и даже не сомневался в правильности своего решения. Теперь уже не узнать. Рину остается только принять этот факт, как неизбежное. Он проталкивается к красивой девушке за столиком, берет один из айпадов, выложенных для участников, и озирается.

Вокруг столика битком народа: журналистов, телевизионщиков, критиков, зрителей, и прочих ценителей культуры протеста и хайпа. Кого здесь только нет. Не хватает только таких, к каким Рин привык причислять себя и своих одноклассников — обыкновенных.

Приглашенные шишки и жюри гордо восседают на пустых трибунах с высокими картонными стаканами какой-то выпивки. Над ними натянуты флаги с эмблемами. Рин насчитывает семь. Гора, дерево, восходящее солнце, семиконечная хвостатая звезда, медведица, крест в окружности и глаз. На флагах еще надписи и, кажется, девизы. Но они так высоко, что трудно разобрать.

Рин отрывает взгляд от флагов и снова смотрит на тех, кто на арене. Большинство громко толпится у импровизированного ринга, в духоте и перегаре, но зато в центре событий, в непосредственной близости от самих участников, которых распознать в этой суматохе с первого взгляда практически невозможно. Ринг возвышается на две ступеньки над людским морем, огорожен на манер боксерского и застлан по случаю ивента деревянным сплошным настилом. Вокруг уже наставлены камеры и развешены юпитеры.

Все вместе производит жуткое впечатление. У Рина начинает сосать под ложечкой, руки повисают как неживые. Он чуть не роняет айпад.  
Давясь волнением, Рин возвращается к Тобиасу. Тот умудрился среди всей этой толчеи и суматохи, прожекторов, вспышек и работающих на износ мобильников найти укромное место в тени VIP балкона. Серебряные волосы, собранные в пучок, слегка отсвечивают на фоне сумрака. «Крашеные или свои такие?» Эта мысль кажется Рину неуместной. С каких это пор его начали интересовать чужие волосы?

Вторая мысль его обескураживает. Тобиас кажется щуплым, не внушающим никакого доверия. Рин краем глаза у столика регистрации успел заметить другие пары. Они впечатляющие. Кто внешним видом, а кто жесткостью взгляда. Некоторые так выглядят, словно пришли поучаствовать в чемпионате по реслингу, а не в поэтическом мероприятии. Пока Рин пробирается к балкону, его чуть не сносит с ног громила в коже и пирсинге, с таким же айпадом для регистрации и с эмблемой глаза на рукаве. А что Тобиас? Белая офисная рубашка, синие джинсы. Ни эмблемы, ни индивидуальности. Обычный, невзрачный, ссутулившийся. Почти жалкий. Рин подходит вплотную:

— А кто там на балконе?

— Спонсоры. Они платят школам версуса, школы организуют ивенты. Пара-победитель заключает контракт на год с главным спонсором.

— Круто! А что надо делать по контракту? Писать рекламные ролики?

— Убивать.

Рин смеется. Шутка удачная. Рин, с его дрожащими коленками и волчьим билетом, тот еще убийца нервных клеток доктора Прюданс по понедельникам. Но Тобиас не улыбается в ответ, и у Рина холодок бежит по спине.

— Мы с тобой выиграем, но контракт заключать не будем. Сэм считал, что лучшая пара не должна прислуживать.

— А нас не заставят? Мы же нарушим правила?

— Пусть попробуют.

Рин моргает и хочет спросить, что все это значит, но Тобиас теряет интерес к разговору.  
Рину ничего не остается, как в очередной раз пропустить странные слова мимо ушей, приняв их за манеру выражаться. Все-таки они на литературном мероприятии. Но у него в руках айпад и он хочет заполнить анкету участника без ошибок.

— Тут надо проставить творческое имя пары? Так какое ставить, старое или новое? Какое имя было у вас с Самюэлем?

— «Клинья любви».

— Ты издеваешься? Ничего патетичнее нельзя было придумать? Или это в насмешку?

— Какая разница? Напиши, какое тебе нравится, — Тобиасу удается одной и той же интонацией передать и доверие, которое он оказывает Рину и скрытую просьбу оставить его в покое. Но Рин упорствует.

— А какое?

— Не приставай, Рин. Придумай сам. Это на один раз. Удиви меня, — каждую фразу Тобиас цедит сквозь зубы и Рин начинает нервничать. Он и так не спал всю ночь, и в голове у него слегка мутится, а тут еще это столпотворение. Если сказать, что Рин не привык быть среди людей — это ничего не сказать. Он их боится. Они кажутся ему непонятными и непредсказуемыми. Он и в класс-то заходит с опаской. Ему просто необходимо положиться на кого-то в этом человеческом мареве. Но внимание Тобиаса невозможно поймать, он уходит, как плотва сквозь сети, от вопросов, за него нельзя зацепиться, на него нельзя опереться.

Рин злится уже не на шутку. В конце концов это была не его инициатива притащиться сюда и слушать бесконечные микстейпы. Он уже хочет развернуться и послать все к чертовой матушке, но вдруг вспоминает, как Сэм привез ему с тура сборник панчей, как учил их наизусть и мечтал поехать в следующий тур вместе с братом. И перестает паниковать. «Не дождетесь. Ришары не убегают». Рин не даст им возможности потешаться над фамилией. Он сжимает зубы и заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Он выиграл десяток олимпиад по литературе, неужели не способен разобраться в правилах регистрации? Он не будет больше спрашивать ничьего мнения, у него хватит фантазии придумать все самому, игра слов остается игрой, анкета — простой формальностью, такой же ерундой как приветствия.

Как работают инвенты Рин уже знает, хоть сам и не участвовал, но они вчера с Тобиасом просмотрели часа четыре видеозаписей. Рин заполняет строчки в анкете участника быстро, гадая против кого выпадет жребий выступать в первом туре, и впадает в панику, когда мимо дефелируют «Гнойные» — победители прошлогоднего годового турнира. Смотря им вслед, Рин замечает на куртках красивые эмблемы с медведицей. Он вбивает последнее слова, закрывает программу и возвращает айпад девушке на регистрации. Она мило улыбается, проверяет, все ли правильно, также мило и понимающе хихикает, показывая Рину его файл. Рин вздыхает, но не успевает ничего поменять — начинается жеребьевка, и все тут же приходит в движение. Номера пар сыпятся из барабана только успевай записывать, у них шестьдесят шестой, и они будет выступать против двенадцатого в первом туре.

На ринг поднимаются одни пары за другими, зал ревет как на корриде, Рин слушает словесную перепалку, кривится от мата, пошлости и тупости плохо рифмованных скороговорок. Традиция начинать баттл его смущает своей бесполезной пафосностью: Мы, «Сукины Дети», вызываем на дуэль слов…. Мы, «Весенние», принимаем вызов. Неужели Самюэль варился во всем этом? Рина слегка передергивает. Не так представлял все это из своей комнаты. У него такое чувство, словно его обманывали.

— Ты запомнил формулы приветствия?

Рин вздрагивает от неожиданности и не сразу понимает, что это за его спиной говорит Тобиас, и что он говорит именно с ним. Голос кажется совершенно незнакомым, теплым, низким, катающий буквы, как шарики.

— Рин?

Рин оборачивается и еще раз вздрагивает. Тобиас другой. Словно снял свой костюм Кларка Кента. Рин только сейчас замечает какой он подкаченный и жилистый.

— Да, я запомнил.

— Хорошо. Ты первый — ты принимаешь вызов. Слушай внимательно, слушай противника, но главное — себя. И смотри в оба. Если вдруг почувствуешь, что с тобой что-то не так — не паникуй. Просто отпусти мою руку. Понял?

— А ты будешь держать меня за руку?

— Желательно. Так карман лучше работает.

— Карман? Какой карман? Карма? — Рин видит, с каким немым отчаянием смотрит на него Тобиас, и больше вопросов не задает. Карман так карман. Какая, в принципе, разница.

— На ринг вызываются пары «Первые смотрители» номер двенадцатый и «Амэтотодин» номер шестьдесят шестой.

Рин дергается к рингу, но понимает, что Тобиас остается сзади и не реагирует. Озадаченный, он бросает взгляд через плечо и хмурится. Тобиас продолжает стоять как ни в чем не бывало, потом, наконец, соображает и удивленно поднимает брови. Рин пожимает плечами. Он писал первое, что пришло на ум, да ещё раскладка на планшете была неудобная, да еще мимо проходили «Гнойные». Вот палец и соскочил. Тобиас хмыкает и рывком отрывает спину от стены и становится похож на таранное орудие. Рин приоткрывает рот от удивления. Как же это? Неужели то, каким он видит Тобиаса, зависит от Тобиаса?

Тот проходит чуть вперед, оставляя Рина за своей спиной, и начинает движение к рингу. Зеваки расступаются перед ним, пропуская, оттаптывают друг другу ноги, стараясь избежать контакта, словно Тобиас чумной или прокаженный. Рин ловит в воздухе страх и недоверие. Они все, все, все его боятся. И не любят. А Рина за компанию. «Высококультурные проебалы», «Интерстеллеры», «Пидеры»… За что? Рин готов разрыдаться от обиды и несправедливости. Он в панике жмется к Тобиасу, от которого, как от бронежилета, горохом отлетают оскорбления и вонь изо ртов. Вместе они пробираются между потными и пьяными, злыми и оголтелыми, между запахами марихуаны и преждевременной эякуляции.

— Не бойся. — Рин благодарен Тобиасу за это короткое предложение, сказанное просто и уверенно.

— Они ненавидят нас?

— Наверное… Не думай об этом. Просто верь мне.

— Просто верить? Но я так не умею.

— Без веры связь не заработает, — но слова Тобиаса до Рина не долетают и тонут в шуме разгоряченных поклонников «Смотрителей».

— Что ты сказал?

Тобиас оборачивается, и Рин ничего не видит кроме расширенной шафрановой радужки с желтыми прожилками. «А глаза у него совсем не как у мертвого карася, » — вертится в голове у Рина.

— Я говорю, что ненависть и оскорбления — для слабаков. Верь мне — я выиграю.

***

На ринге очень душно. Осветители жарят как сумасшедшие. Жара с каждой минутой усиливается, становясь гнетущей и жестокой. Перед ними — победители шести предыдущих фристайл-баттлов. Они выбили всех, кто вставал против них. А у Тобиаса с Рином только первый выход. Это и хорошо и плохо. Хорошо — если выиграют, сразу выходят во второй тур. Плохо — они впервые вместе, Рин не знает, как его тело и мозг будет реагировать на провокации и как Тобиас импровизирует. Все может закончиться быстро и плачевно. Рин уже насмотрелся за три часа, как проигравшие шли на выход еле волоча ноги, а некоторые вообще куда-то девались с ринга. Но Рин особо не следил. Сначала его внимание было приковано к Гнойным, но те выбыли после четвертого баттла. Потом его отвлекли разборки между фанатами, потом собственные страхи, перешедшие в панику.

Паника достигает своего пика, когда «Смотрители» подходят вплотную, и парень цедит сквозь зубы, сплевывая Тобиасу на мягкую туфлю:

— Пиздатый Тобиас! Я смотрю, «Нагорная» тебя не крышует. Подался в свободные охотники? Или тебя окончательно выперли? За педофилию? Приперся на зарубу с малолеткой? Это он твой главный? Это на него ты Сэмюэля променял, гнида?

Рина ведет. Он тяжело дышит. Что здесь творится? Щеки горят, а с поясницы течет прямо за ремень. Он дергается, но Тобиас перехватывает его взглядом. Спокойным и твердым. Рин сразу остывает — провокация. Обводит ринг мутным взглядом. В углу «Смотрителей» прикреплена эмблема с деревом. В их углу ничего.

Судья, только что занявший свое место на высоком стуле по правую руку от Рина, со смешком просит разойтись по местам и кивает. Слабейшие начинают.

— Мы, «Аметотодин», вызываем! — голос срывается на писк, зал просто обваливается под топотом, свистом, улюлюканьем… и пропадает.

Все как в дыму, Рин видит только пару напротив. Наверное повалило из дым-машин. Тобиас стоит уже впереди, прикрывая, пряча его за своей спиной, но не отпуская руки, как вчера на улице.

— Первый панч-лайн — иглы.

«Разве их объявляют? Разве их не кидают без предупреждения, наверняка?»

— Мой ответ на ваш гон — холодное презрение. Не слова укололи нас, на кон поставлено самоуважение.

Тобиас оборачивается.

— Все нормально? Я отпущу твою руку. Ненадолго.

Рин кивает и завороженно наблюдает за тем, как Тобиас медленно заворачивает рукава длинной рубашки. Линия от локтя до запястья кажется Рину бесконечной. Длинные, тонкие, красные и белые, параллельные и перпендикулярные, рваные и змеистые шрамы там повсюду. Жутко, но глаза как приклеились, их нельзя отвести. Тобиас поднимает руки, сводит их, а потом они плавно ползут в стороны, словно сами по себе. Плотная пелена в слезящихся глазах искажает Рину зрение — можно подумать, что между шрамами натянут занавес, и Тобиас раздвигает его.

— Нас двое, это — я и он, мы отточены и нацелены, чтобы перейти через вас, как через Рубикон, наши две творческие единицы сильнее, чем ваш миллион сетевых лойсов*.

Кровь начинает стучать у Рина в висках. Он сжимает кулаки — надо сосредоточиться. Но на него снова накатывает мутная духота, обволакивает и валит с ног. Пот теперь катит уже со лба и щипет глаза, в ушах звенит. Его попеременно знобит и кидает в жар. Он не может понять, что с ним не так. Такое с ним раньше бывало только после экспериментальных препаратов в клинике, когда его закрыли в ней почти на год. Тобиас подмешал что-то в «Доктора Пеппера»? Почему Тобиас опять изменил голос? Почему этот голос сейчас такой звучный и раскатистый? Почему он так волнует? Почему он видит, как длинные блестящие иглы летят вперед, четко, как в замедленном кино? А на их гранях свет прожектора выбивает острые искры. Некоторые из них впиваются в развязную девчонку — его ровесницу и главную от «Смотрителей». Но большинство исчезает, разбиваясь о сгустившуюся пустоту, как о щит. Падают со звоном на пол, отскакивая от него, как от каменного. И все это в абсолютной тишине.

Рин оборачивается на зал. Тот на минуту возникает перед ним, как за мутным стеклом. Жара, дым от косячков и перегар — все качается над толпой на уровне глаз, а под этим всем, внизу, кричат, свистят, хохочут. Но ни один звук не долетает до ушей. И Рин вдруг понимает, что никто из зрителей не видит того, что видит он. Ни игл, ни острых искр, ни щита. Там, внизу, все как всегда, а здесь, на ринге, происходит что-то еще, незаметное для непосвященных. Это эффект, про который говорил Тобиас вчера? «Интересно,» — проносится у Рина в голове: «А спонсоры видят?». Он переводит взгляд на судью — этот все видит и ничему не удивляется. Однако додумать до конца Рин не успевает. Голос Тобиаса заставляет его забыть о тех, кто внизу, и о тех, кто наверху.

— Единицам не нужна слава, от нее они становятся разбухшей пустотой, ржавым прахом, тупой иглой, кладбищенской тишиной, мертвой водой. В каждой игле-единице есть частица, пропитанная страхом обливиона* и ядом лаврового вен-ка с капитолийского надгробного холми-ка. Раунд!

Рин не верит своим глазам. Пара напротив задыхается. Надменный мальчик и крикливая девочка синеют, выкатывают глаза, хватаются за шею, падают на колени. Слова метастазируют, превращаются в реальность, входят отравленными иглами под ногти и убивают. Рин хватает Тобиаса за подол выбившейся рубашки, тянет, кричит.

— Не надо!

— Они нас не пожалеют, Рин.

— Не надо!

— Если они попросят пощады, то их исключат из школы.

— Все равно! Прекрати!

— Сдаетесь?

Девочка бьет рукой по полу. Два долгих, один короткий. Тобиас кивает. Гонг. Черный дым рассеивается. Рина накрывает ревом, улюлюканием. «Смотрители» уже стоят на ногах. К ним подходит судья, и они спускаются вниз вместе. Из динамиков по всему залу гремит объявление:

— В серии из семи баттлов побеждает пара «Аметотодин». Они автоматически переходят в финал второго тура. Их противниками за титул Монт-Сент-Коридона станет пара-победитель второй серии.

***

Наконец они выбираются из толпы. У Рина уже давно пересохло горло и раскалывается голова. Тобиас протягивает взятую со стола секретариата бутылку и похлопывает по плечу.

— Отдохни. Ты молодец. У нас есть пара часов. Хочешь, выйдем в парк?

Рин кивает, откручивает пробку и торопливо глотает, по рассеяности даже не замечает, как Тобиас выводит его на воздух. Рин втягивает его в себя, как воду, пронзительно-холодный и прозрачный. Только теперь понимает, что его здорово шатает, что Тобиас его почти несет.

Парк встречает их сразу за ареной. Они присаживаются на лавочку. Время тянется, потом незаметно ускоряется, потом летит желтыми платановыми листьями прочь. Рин молчит, потому что после духоты зала и странных видений, которые были похлеще его обычных во время весенних обострений, язык как ватный, в голове царит пустота. В какой-то момент у него возникает смутный вопрос, но пока он поворачивается, чтобы его задать, мозг успевает подсуетиться и все забыть. Рин так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, уставившись на Тобиаса, и только тогда замечает, что на шее у того накручен легкий, светлый шарф, которого раньше не было. Если бы не шелковый блеск и странное рельефное тиснение, то Рин принял бы его за бинты. На шарфе — розы. Розовые, красные, местами алые. Словно капли проступившей крови. Рину неловко, словно он разглядывает что-то запрещенное. Он краснеет и отводит глаза.

— Нам пора возвращаться.

Тобиас встает и подает Рину руку. Тот вскакивает, неуклюже подвертывает лодыжку и влетает носом в твердый накаченный пресс, между глаз бьет молнией и щиплет. Он тут же отстраняется, но Тобиас уже нагнулся и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты молодец, малыш. Ты отлично держался. Я постараюсь все быстро закончить. Хорошо?

— А что делал Сэмюэль во время поединка?

— То же что и ты. Давал мне защиту.

— Как?

— Вот так, — и Тобиас медленно целует, не закрывая глаз, наблюдая. Рин заливается краской.

— Я люблю тебя, Рин. Пойдем. Пора.

«Что значит, он меня любит? Как можно любить вот так? Он меня совсем не знает». Рин ничего не понимает, но от поцелуя зависает. В зал входит как под анестезией.

Толпа уже под высоким градусом агрессии. Только что окончилась вторая отборочная серия на выбывание. Тобиас на долю секунды тормозит на пороге и едва заметно морщится, как от зубной боли. Рин прослеживает за его взглядом. На табло, которое он до этого не замечал, бегущая строка: «Победители второй серии — „Ноунеймы“».

Скорее всего, это они уже стоят на ринге. Взрослые, развязные, видно, что опытные. В их углу нет никаких опознавательных знаков. Значит, они выступают сами от себя. Свободные охотники. Рыскают от турнира к турниру, собирая победы и покровителей, выполняя поручения. Они даже одеты по-особенному, из-под толстых клетчатых рубашек топорщатся розовые и зеленые поло, скрывая длинные черные водолазки, свисающие почти до колен их индийских шаровар с лямками. Цепочки, кулоны, колокольчики на веревках и амулеты всех сортов не поддаются счету. Рин думает, что они с Тобиасом в «лакосте» и американках выглядят почти голыми.

Народу заметно привалило. Над рингом звукрежи навесили дополнительные микрофоны. В этот раз в зале не свистят. Толпа выжидательно молчит, готовая или растерзать, или поднять на щит.

Рин идет впереди, старается не спотыкаться и не краснеть. Он спрятал руки в карманы джинс, чтобы никто не увидел, как у него дрожат пальцы. Он чувствует Тобиаса, его невозмутимость и вдумчивую готовность победить всеми доступными средствами. Рин ловит себя на том, что ему хочется улыбнуться. Он ничего не понимает в происходящем, ничего не умеет, но это не мешает ему дрожать от предвкушения.

«Ноунеймы» не провоцируют и не ёрничают. Лица у них холодные и одинаковые, как лезвия ножей. Вместо приветствия главный подходит к Рину и шепчет так, чтобы Тобиас тоже был в курсе.

— Твой ублюдок Сэмюэль поплатился за свое предательство. Ты, его мелкая копия, и твоя сучка, вы тоже заплачете кровавыми слезами.

Он вынимает из кармана сложенный лист мелованной бумаги. Рин смотрит заторможено и сосредоточенно. Вот серые прожилки волокон, вот черные незаметные пятнышки, вот след от чиркнувшей случайно ручки, вот полосы. Бумага перегнута не так, как была сложена вначале. Ее читали, ее выучили наизусть.

— Победи нас, ушлепок, и я дам тебе послание того, кто убил твоего брата.

Порыв Рина останавливают железные пальцы, которые впиваются ему в плечо. Боль отвлекает от желания немедленно набить морду, и он остается на месте, не нарушает правила «мира» до гонга, до произнесения ритуальных фраз. Но пальцы на плече не разжимаются, Тобиас не доверяет.

— Пусти! Пусти меня!

— Успокойся, иначе нас просто выставят.

— Но ты слышал, что он сказал? Сэма кто-то убил. У него доказательства.

— Успокойся, говорю тебе. У нас тут не кулачный бой. Сосредоточься на своем желании. Рин! -Тобиас обоими руками обхватывает голову Рина и поворачивает к себе. — Рин, скажи мне, что ты хочешь?

— Я хочу этот листок, Тобиас!

— Хорошо. Начинай приветствие.

«Ноунеймы» произносят приветствие. Тут же опять включаются дым-машины. «Зачем? Да что со мной сегодня?» — мутно думает Рин. У него чувство, что он выпил вытяжку из мухомора и запил «Слезами Стервятника». Он не замечает, как Тобиас его прижимает к себе, и приходит в себя лишь услышав густой низкий шепот:

— Держись мальчик, если будет очень больно, кричи.

Пока Рин соображает, что к чему, Тобиас уже выпрямляется и готовится.

— Выкормыш Ривайена. Он тебя выдрессировал и выбросил, Сэмюэль подобрал, приручил, но ты его выбесил, ты не знаешь родства, ваша с малышом общая мамаша — пизда, ты чистоплюй — запах крови для тебя несносный, но мы не вы — мы тромб кровеносный. Давление растет, пошла подача. Пуля моя полетела, не надо сдачи. Мое сердце, как автомат — сто сорок в минуту. Попробуй теперь отбей, паскуда. Респект давай, или свинец хавай*, подохни под моим каблуком, пидор со своей шалавой.

Рин на секунду застывает с расширенными от ужаса глазами. Он готов поклясться, что в них полетели — нет, не ножи — пули. Тобиас выставил левую руку вперед, а Рин зажмурился, бессознательно закрываясь. Пули увязают в жаре и дыме, зашипят, с пустым звоном падают к ногам, только одна трогает его осторожно, почти нежно, и тоже обрушивается вниз. Но этого оказывается достаточно. В каждую пору тела Рина обрушивается грайм*, бьет так, что он скулит и утыкается Тобиасу в грудь. Он даже не может вытереть слезы — руки неприподъемные, словно на них навешали цепей. Рину хочется закричать от боли и провалиться под землю от стыда. Слабак.

Шепот Тобиаса перекрывает панику в его голове: «Прости, малыш, я не успел». Рин понимает. Ему хочется показать, что его не надо успокаивать — он справится. Рин выпрямляется и терпит. «Успокойся и скажи мне, что ты хочешь.» Что хочешь?! Что хочешь! «Хочу знать убийцу». А вдруг это тоже очередная провокация. Надо узнать наверняка. Рин хочет сказать об этом Тобиасу глаза в глаза. Но веки у него самого тяжелые, ресницы еле можно разлепить. Рин чувствует себя штангистом, поднимающим собственный взгляд. Когда это наконец удается, то он видит перед собой побледневшее, бескровное лицо, четкие брови — прямые, вразлет. Красивые. Почему брови? Рин скользит взглядом вниз, на ресницы. Брови и ресницы оказывается намного темнее волос. А глаз не рассмотреть… Тобиас их прячет. Почему он из всегда их прячет? Почему они меняют цвет?

Смотреть вверх у Рина больше нету сил и он опускает медленно взгляд: шарф Тобиаса сбился, почти размотался, на нем больше алых лепестков. Рин присматривается — это не лепестки, а капли крови. На шее у Тобиаса разошлись швы на рваном зигзагообразном шраме. От ножа? От скальпеля? Шрам похож на монограмму. Она расползлась во все стороны. Кто-то хотел что-то вырезать на его шее? Поставить тавро? Как Сэм мог такое позволить? Или это сделал кто-то до Сэма? Урод! У Рина подкатывает к горлу то ли тошнота, то ли рыдание. Что происходит дальше он помнит плохо и еще хуже понимает. Он просто делает что-то совершенно выходящее за все рамки приличия. Рин спохватывается только тогда, когда, дотронувшись губами до безобразной каракатицы, собирает языком красные капли.

— То-оби, я вытерплю. Я хочу знать правду! — он и не замечает, как назвал партнера брата по-другому, так, как зовут близких друзей и родню.

Тобиас тянет его к себе, мягко, благодарно.

— Еще одна минута, малыш. У них против меня нет ни одного шанса.

Рин почему-то обижается на это заносчивое «меня». Их же двое, Тобиас сам так читал во время раунда в первой серии. Но это не помешает ему улыбнуться одним уголком рта, на большее нету сил, и на этот раз найти глаза Тобиаса. «Все-таки шафрановые, а не рыбьи. И он обо мне волнуется». Это последнее, о чем Рин успевает подумать, прежде чем боль становится нестерпимой. Он запрещает себе кричать, но продолжает держать в голове синий иранский цветок с медными тычинками и кровавыми прожилками.

Воздух снова вибрирует, сто сорок ударов, сердце заходится, слова Тобиаса пробиваются сквозь пробки в ушах и рассыпаются стеклянными шарами.

— Легко биться с сильными — за славу. Легко биться с наемниками — за деньги. Но как биться с беззащитными — за невинность? — воздух наполняется пыльцой, искрится синим, шелестит, как крылья бабочек. — Невинность поражает любого, потому что у нее нет цели, она — стрела пущенная чтобы лететь бесконечно, но вы встали у нее на пути, и вам уже не уйти*.

На розовой и зеленой майках Ноунеймов, появляются круги, пронумерованные от одного до десяти, воздух поет высоко и протяжно, в самом центре живых мишеней тренькает серебряная стрела в черном и белом оперении.

— Выйти против невиновности — это как разбудить беду внутри себя. Невинность отзовется в тебе эхом вины, изменит твою суть, испепелит тебя изнутри, раздробит твои кости. Раунд!

До Рина смутно начинает доходить, почему он в паре «первый». Выйти против невинности — это выйти против него. На него направлены все удары, все панчи. Все слова хотят зацепить именно его. Он первый — значит он цель. Но Тобиас не пропускает, отвечает безошибочно, словно зная заранее откуда ждать нападения, словно видит все ходы наперед. Рин не видит. Просто знает, что сейчас в мозгах здоровых и наглых ребят происходит кровоизлияние, и от Тобиаса зависит будет ли оно микроскопическим или разрастется до размеров коматозного состояния. От Тобиаса, потому что Рин не хочет никого спасать.

Ноунеймы падают, как подкошенные.

Улыбка Тобиаса подводит итог поединка коротким замыканием. У Рина хватает силы воли дойти до главного и вынуть аккуратно сложенное послание из кармана дорогой клетчатой рубашки. Тобиас подхватывает его в тот момент, когда ноги подкашиваются.

Сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги пуст.


	6. Обратный ход

«У каждого было Наследие, у каждого была правда,  
и когда еще на горе Арарат бушевал вулкан  
и бескрайнее море плескалось вокруг него, наш клан не удержал Наследие единым.  
Тингар разбился на две части.  
Часть, что осталась в нашей семье, по-прежнему передается по наследству.  
Но утратили мы свое гордое имя — Повелители.  
Теперь нас называют Заклинатели.  
По-прежнему можем мы играть словами, словно бисером,  
делать из нашего слова оружие,  
по-прежнему владеем мы способностью менять связь между вещами  
одним усилием своей воли,  
но пока ткем мы из слов узор, беззащитны стоим перед атаками недоброжелателей.  
Не можем предвидеть нападения и ходы врагов наших.  
Способность предвидения и исцеления отнята у нас Наследием и отдана другим».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта » Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

 

В утреннем неверном полумраке Колин спотыкается и чуть не опрокидывает сложенные у двери готовые работы в подрамниках. Тянется к выключателю, но в последний момент решает, что в чужом доме все-таки не надо слишком хозяйничать, опускает руку, ищет глазами Тобиаса. Несмотря на ранний час, тот сидит под окном, где бледно-лилового освещения чуть больше, спрятав ссутулившуюся спину под толстым свитером неопределенно цвета, собрав волосы в хвост и засунув его под высокую горловину. Баночки с акварелью окружают его, как грибы старый пень. Поодаль поблескивает, покачиваясь туда-сюда, настольное псише, отражая то выгоревший подсвечник, то сосредоточенный профиль владельца квартиры. Он опять рисует вслепую, опять не ложился спать, опять будет клевать носом на парах.

— Привет, это я!

Но Тобиаса больше интересует разложенный на деревянном полу лист ватмана, чем Колин. Он отвечает, не отрывая взгляда от результата своей бессонницы.

— Да, я понял. Кто же, кроме тебя.

— Доделываешь курсовую?

— Нет.

Тобиас продолжает рисовать, словно приход Колина не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Еще немного, и надо будет переключаться на реал, ехать в институт, говорить с людьми… Но пока у него еще есть минут десять — пятнадцать. Колин пошумит, потопчется, побудет неудобным, но не обидится — он принадлежит к тому редкому типу самодостаточных людей, которые не обижаются.

В свое время Тобиас думал, что против таких, как Колин Леруа, есть только одно оружие — терпение. Терпения у него было с избытком, он начал терпеть Колина уже с первого курса, недоумевая, за какие кармические грехи стал объектом Колинового недозированного внимания.

Он терпеливо игнорировал его сидение рядом на лекциях, его внезапные приходы — всегда по делу, всегда с невыполненными заданиями и собачьими просящими глазами, но всегда с пакетами еды и банками пива. Колин — сующий свой тонкий нос во все дела, Колин — закатывающий глаза цвета песчаных луж каждый раз, когда нужно уезжать на ивенты и брать академ, Колин — звонящий в самый неподходящий момент и возникающий рядом именно тогда, когда ничего не хочется видеть, кроме ванной и аптечки.

Тобиас напрасно надеялся, что терпеливые объяснения сквозь зубы, оставленные без внимания SMS-ки, закрытые перед носом двери и демонстрация отношений с Сэмюэлем возымеют свое действие, отвадят и положат конец домогательствам дружбы. Но Колин не отравился его безразличием и не исчез. Он прижился. А Тобиас даже не заметил, когда неуклюжий и вечно извиняющийся Колин, стал частью его повседневной рутины. Теперь он был везде и всегда, неистребимый, как пыль, и необходимый, как радио в долгой дороге.

***

Тобиас наблюдает, как краски оживают под пепельно-фиолетовыми лучами утреннего солнца, добавляет последние штрихи. Время кончилось. Сейчас Колин — громадный, жадный до пространства, до цвета и тепла — будет рассматривать еще сырую акварель и хмурить брови, и читать наставления о том, что Тобиасу нельзя жить в холодной и сырой комнате. Но Колин прямиком направляется к панели климат-контроля и нажимает на «включить». Недавно приобретенный аппарат его признавать не собирается и включаться отказывается. Колин тут же прилипает к нему, как к диковинной зверюшке в зоопарке, и начинает приручать, ласково и терпеливо проверяя проводку, вилку, розетку, одну за другой перебирая подушечками пальцев все кнопочки.

— Перестань возбуждать электроприборы, — Тобиас наконец отрывается от рисунка и буравит невыспавшимся взглядом профиль «лягушатника». — Просто сними с предохранителя, там у двери.

Метнувшись назад, Колин щелкает рычажком, дожидается, пока агрегат начнет урчать и выбрасывать из себя теплый воздух, и только после этого заходит Тобиасу за спину, заглядывает через плечо, чтобы оценить рисунок. По ватману, в робких утренних лучах, летают бабочки: синие с желтыми пятнами, синие с зелеными разводами, синие с потеками черной туши по краям, синие с белым сарафанным горохом… Белая с красным пятном посередине, похожим на вынутое сердце.

— Опять рисуешь коллекцию Ривайена, — даже не упрек, а констатация. — Все так плохо?

Не успев закончить фразы, Колин прикусывает язык. Он проницательный, но всегда запутывается. То в парах, то в датах, то в шнурах от кофеварки, то в том, что можно, а что нельзя говорить Тобиасу. Зная за собой такой конфуз, он никогда в себе не уверен, всегда готов или рассмеяться или рассердиться, чтобы за взрывом эмоций скрыть неловкость от очередной промашки.

Он ценит, что Тобиас с ним терпелив и никогда не гонит, а с недавнего времени еще находит милым. Но лучше этим не злоупотреблять и помалкивать про то, что в бреду, после смерти Сэмюэля, он много чего говорил, а Колин много чего услышал о прошлом друга. С тех пор Колин следит за своими словами с удвоенным вниманием и не перестает заботиться.

Тобиас молчит, завинчивает баночки одну за другой, расставляет их вдоль диванной каретки. Медлит. Потом сам возобновляет разговор, повернув голову к приятелю:

— Почему плохо? С чего ты взял? Ты вообще спал сегодня?

Замечание Тобиаса неожиданное, Колин считает его несправедливым и неожиданно срывается, забывая данные самому себе обещания быть сдержанным и терпеливым. Желания поскандалить затмевает все:

— Типа мои мозги не соображают после бессонной ночи? По-твоему, я совсем невменяемый и порю чушь? Я ведь и обидеться могу!

Тобиас устало улыбается. Колин не может обидеться. Это уже проверено, перепроверено и доказано неоднократно.

— Колин, сейчас шесть утра, тебе нужен час, чтобы до меня добраться. Я просто подумал, что напряг тебя и не дал нормально отдохнуть перед сдачей. Извини. В следующий раз приедешь с вечера и переночуешь у меня.

— А-а. Нет, все нормально, — и Колин привычно пожимает плечами. — Я днем выспался. А вот ты точно не спал, и уже не первые сутки.

— Я привык, — отмахивается Тобиас. — Ну, давай посмотрим, что у тебя за проблемы с зачетными. С колером, как всегда?

Тобиас берет из рук Леруа протянутый тубус, в который аккуратно и бережно вложены эскизы, раскладывает работы на полу, рядом с бабочками, и задумчиво всматривается, замирает и словно начинает растворяться в ставшем жемчужным свете. Колину хочется схватить его за руку, у него покалывает в пальцах от ощущения, что Тобиас сейчас просто станет частью нарисованного им пейзажа. Тишина повисает надолго, ее становится так много, что Колин горбится под ее тяжестью и готовится к худшему, но из тишины материализуется Тобиас: «Все было бы не так плачевно, если бы ты умел вовремя останавливаться, опять накрутил лишнего. Сейчас поправим».

И тут Колин начинает не на шутку беспокоиться. В обычном настроении Форсайт сыплет замечаниями, а Колин еле успевает уворачиваться от его сарказма. Меланхолия и снисходительность ему не свойственны и случаются только вместе с очень большими неприятностями. Например, после обвала в горах и гибели Сэмюэля. Тогда Тобиас сначала рвал себе горло, лежал неделю в лихорадке, а потом апатично не ел и не спал неделю. Колину меньше всего хочется повторения тех семи дней.

— Что случилось? — Колин легонько встряхивает Тобиаса за плечи, — черт возьми, что случилось? — Он подается вперед и опускает руки на неширокие плечи под свитером, стараясь тяжестью гренадерского тела придать веса своим словам и своей тревоге.

— Он не приходит, когда я его зову.

Тобиас смотрит куда-то между шеей и подбородком Леруа. Перед ивентом он все сделал правильно. Правильно установил связь, и она заработала. Почему от яркой канители Тингара, что протянулась через поцелуй между ним и Рином, через сутки осталась только легкая призрачная нитка, он не может взять в толк. Не понимает он, и почему ему больше не удается восстановить связь. От этого болит голова, пропадает всякий аппетит и о «спать» можно только мечтать. Тобиас уже некоторое время рисует по ночам, пытается найти ответ и мотает себе нервы.

— Блять, напугал, а я-то уж и правда подумал, случилось что. Подумаешь… Подожди. Ты о ком? О брательнике Сэмюэля? То есть как не приходит? Игнорит что-ли? Не может быть! Ты же сказал, что на ивенте все прошло замечательно! Связь же заработала…

Тут Колин понимает, что опять сморозил лишнего и начинает усердно приглаживать волосы, чтобы хоть что-то делать, а не стоять перед Тобиасом позорным столбом.

Про Тингар и про все, что с ним связано, ему тоже знать не положено. Сам-то Тобиас о Тингаре никогда не говорил. Зато Самюэль — тот разорялся на весь дом, не сдерживался. На осторожные замечания Тобиаса, что не надо при посторонних, только плевался и презрительно бросал, что идиоты все равно ничего не поймут, да и кто их слушать будет. Колин за три года сидения на кухне научился и слушать, и понимать, и верить, и очень волноваться. И вот теперь, когда только-только все начало налаживаться, как снег на голову свалился младший братец.

— Заработала. А теперь вот не работает, — Тобиасу почти смешно, как Колин пытается делать вид, что ничего не понимает, как с опаской решается на разговор.

— Совсем? А разве такое бывает? Она же устанавливается раз и навсегда. Может, ты ошибся? Всякое бывает после такого перерыва. Может, это была не связь, а… ну скажем, остаточная реакция. Как эхо. Может нити Сэмюэля просто заставили отозваться эту вашу загадочную штуку у мальца в крови, вот ты и подумал, что получилась связь. А потом все. Эхо не может длиться долго.

— Нити Сэма стали не активны через неделю после его смерти. До ивента я не мог долго держать Тингар под контролем. Я практически перестал быть Заклинателем. Но во время ивента они заработали на полную. Так что скорее это я откликнулся на Рина, а не он на меня. Но вот в чем печаль — это лишено логики. Если Сэм мертв, то нити тоже мертвы. Они не могут откликнуться.

— А твоя собственная штука? Она могла?

— А "моя собственная штука" может реагировать только на истинную пару. И это опять Сэм. Я не знаю, что и думать? Или Сэм не умер, или Рин во мне Тингар брата реактивировал.

— А третий вариант?

— А третий вариант проверял Ривайен. И его нет. И я не хочу об этом вспоминать. Вопрос в другом. Почему только я ощущаю связь? Почему Рин ее рвет, как только она восстанавливается? Ты что об этом думаешь?

Комната уже почти полностью избавилась от предрассветных теней, и Колин отчетливо все видит. Так отчетливо, что ему становиться неловко. Тобиас поднимает на него взгляд, и он совершенно растерянный. Такое первый раз на его памяти — обычно все наоборот. Колин мнется, прежде чем заговорить:

— А как ты понял, что связь оборвана? Проверял?

— Проверял. И не один раз. Всегда одно и тоже. Связь односторонняя. От Рина ко мне она идет, а от меня к Рину — нет. Я его чувствую, а он меня — нет. Но он меня зовет. Сам. Тут уж не ошибешься. Все внутри выворачивает. Часто ночью зовет. Во сне. Но когда я утром прихожу, он так удивляется, будто я навязываюсь. Когда дотрагиваюсь до него, он каждый раз дергается. Вроде и зовет меня и отталкивает. С каждым разом все только хуже становится. Что с этим делать я не знаю. Я уже две недели не хожу к нему, — Тобиас молчит с минуту, смотрит в окно. — Зато теперь он мне звонит. И я тоже не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Что?

— То, — Форсайт словно для демонстрации достает из кармана телефон и нажимает на принять. Трубка оживает в одно мгновение, как по волшебству: из нее на всю комнату раздается взбудораженный голос Рина:

— Но как, Тоби! Гудков же еще не было!

— И тебе доброе утро, Рин. Что я делаю?

— Откуда мне знать!

— Есть вещи, которые ты знаешь, а есть — которые чувствуешь. Просто ответь, что я делаю.

— Отстань!

— Ответь мне.

— Да что ты пристал, я не телепат, и мне все равно, что ты там делаешь, хоть бабочек рисуй, мне то что!

— Тогда почему…

Но трубка умирает так же внезапно, как и ожила, и тупо распространяет свою ненужность в звенящей тишине.

Теперь Тобиас выглядит «обиженно». Именно такое слово находит в своей голове Колин, чтобы объяснить для себя побледневшее лицо и поджатые губы.

— Может, он специально? Цену себе набивает? Может, он играет с тобой, как Сэмюэль?

— Он не умеет играть и цену себе набивать не умеет. Он маленький и зашуганный, Колин.

Тобиас тянет первый слог имени, и от этого возражение превращается в поглаживание, в приглашение продолжать разговор.

— Тогда, может быть, он бракованный? Ты вроде проверял реестр «Нагорной», и там он был вычеркнут! Может быть, в нем ваше это хрен пойми чего только номинально присутствует от рождения? Или этой штуки так мало, и она бесполезна?

Тут Колин задумывается и начинает перебирать в памяти события последнего месяца, прикидывая, когда же Тобиас успел так себя накрутить. За размышлениями он пропускает момент, когда Форсайт резко разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и оттягивает высокий ворот.

— Что ты видишь?

— То есть? Родинки твои вижу? А что?

Колин нагибается ниже, делая вид, что присматривается к до боли знакомой раскоряке из темных точек на шее, а потом невзначай шаловливо мажет языком по кадыку, собрав на язык шерстинки от ангоры, но не успев распробовать солоноватый вкус. Тут же огребает подзатыльник, обиженно вскрикивает от неожиданности: "Да что сегодня не так?"

— Больше так не делай!

Но вид у Тобиаса довольный, словно Колин его порадовал, только не понятно чем.

— А раньше был не против!

— Раньше было раньше.

— Ну и подумаешь!

— Нет, не бракованный, — кажется, Тобиас даже не замечает обиженный тон Колина, продолжает о своем. — Он в систему вошел, на заклинание связи отреагировал моментально, сделал распределение Тингара по всем правилам. До Сэма ему конечно очень далеко. Но для первого раза и с пустого места — это очень круто, Колин. А после ивента его как заклинило.

— На чем?

— На страхе. Он позволяет мне настроить связь на одну минуту, а потом обрывает. И так каждый раз! Такое ощущение, что он боится того, что видит. Я чувствую, хочет узнать больше. Но что-то его сдерживает. Он закрывается от меня и от Тингара, как от опасности. Может, считает, что по моей вине Сэм погиб? Не хочет больше со мной связываться? С другой стороны, он и не должен этого хотеть. С чего? Сэм говорил только об ивенете — ничего больше, ничего дальше.

— Блять, Тоби. Это же подстава. Ты понимаешь, что если Рин не станет тебе полноценным Целителем, то до следующего ивента ты не доживешь? Ой, погоди, не надо здесь темнее делать, это ж день! Или надо? О, а так и правда лучше… Все-таки, колористика не мой конек, — Колин любовно наблюдает за руками своего кумира, с восхищением смотрит на исправленный рисунок, который после прикосновения кисти Тобиаса начинает ему очень нравиться, потом спохватывается, что отклонился от темы, и продолжает:

— Тебе же уже звонили на прошлой неделе? Мало одного предупреждения? Они же тебя распнут показательно.

Лицо у Тобиаса не меняет выражения. Он вытягивает кисточку, что торчит за ухом, достает палитру и баночки акриловой краски со шкафа, начинает мешать цвета.

— Мне все равно. У Сэмюэля был план, когда он все это затевал. Я сделал, как он приказал. И мне не обязательно жить до апреля, до диплома или до пенсии.

— А Рину тоже не обязательно? Вы его уже во все это втянули.

— Рин «пиджакам» не интересен. Они его как Целителя не воспринимает. Им же только лучшие нужны. И он последний из дома Ришаров. Его не тронут.

Тобиас делает несколько заключительных мазков и пересаживается ближе ко второму рисунку.

— Им — не интересен. А тебе? Ты вон его из головы не можешь выбросить. На тебя смотреть тошно.

Тобиас молчит некоторое время рассматривая очередной «шедевр» Колина.

— Плюнь ты на связь! Подумаешь, Тингар. Ты — лучший на курсе, через год тебя пригласят в крутую контору. По тебе все наши девки сохнут, и не только девки. Начни жить как все, заведи нормальные отношения. Не как Заклинатель Сэма, а просто как Тобиас. Забудь про Сэма вообще. И Рину от этого будет только легче. Сэм слишком тяжелое прошлое для вас обоих. Надо вам оставить его уже в стороне. А то он между вами стоит, как призрак отца Гамлета, — Колин кисло улыбается. Это пока единственное, что он может предложить.

— Меня вырастили для защиты Наследия. Я в этом лучший. В поединках лучший, в заклинаниях, понимаешь, а не в декоративном искусстве. И уж точно не в отношениях. Ты думаешь, что можно иметь нормальные отношения после того, как пробудился Тингар? Отношения с тем, с кем хочешь? Тингар все решает за тебя. В пару с Сэмом меня поставили, потому что так решило Наследие. От меня ничего не зависело. Я уже привык, и мне так легче. Не надо быть любимым, не надо быть счастливым. И Рину найдут пару. И от Рина ничего не зависит.

— А откуда ты знаешь? У него же нет метки, как и у тебя. Вы же свободные. Вам правила не писаны.

— У меня уже есть метка. И я принял ее добровольно. Так что я не свободен.

— Но твоя пара мертва. А ты жив. Тебе нужна новая пара. Новая связь. И Рин идеальный вариант. Или единственный.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Отношения — это равноценный обмен. А что я могу предложить? «Твой брат трахал меня пять лет, и теперь пришла твоя очередь? Или: «Я убийца, милый мой Рин, и ты теперь таким будешь?» Он же одуван, Колин. Он совсем другой. Ему это все не надо. Это раз. И два. Он брата боготворит. Ты бы слышал, как он про Сэма рассказывает. Для него Сэмюэль — единственный свет в окошке. Он же думает, что Сэм ангел во плоти. Он даже не подозревает, чем Сэм на самом деле был знаменит. Я для него «человек, который был партнером Сэма». Ничего больше. Так что Сэма не получится забыть. Да я и не хочу его забывать. Никогда. Он был для меня всем. Как для Рина.

— Тогда просто можно про него не вспоминать. Прошлое — это прошлое. Ваше совместное прошлое. Но не будущее.

— А будущего никакого и нет. И не будет никогда. Меня просто к мальчишке приставили. Так что глупо надеяться на что-то. Даже у созданных по меткам Тингара пар не всегда все удачно, а уж тут, — Тобиас поднимает тяжелый взгляд на Колина. — Ты бы видел, в каком Рин был состоянии после кремации: дерганный, настороженные, неуверенный. У него паника по каждому поводу. А еще он состоит на учете у психиатра. Сложи все вместе! Какие тут отношения?! Какая пара?! Какая защита Наследия! Рина самого надо защищать.

— Вот и займись! Я же вижу, ты только о нем и думаешь.

— Ему такой, как я, нахер не сдался. Я систему то уже толком держать не могу. Защитник. И Рин. Но знаешь, если бы он хотел, то можно было бы попробовать. Интересно даже. Он необычно в паре себя ведет. Можно было бы формулу связи усовершенствовать. И… Но ты же видел — он трубки бросает. Когда я его после школы встречал — или просто не подходил, или тащил с нами какую-то одноклассницу, или одноклассника. Не очень-то поговоришь.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь. Он может трубки и бросает, но первый же и звонит. Это же не просто так.

— Я подумаю. Так. С пейзажем у тебя проблем не будет — ты просто слишком закрываешь цвета, делаешь их химическими. Надо наоборот разбавлять. Декан любит, когда романтично. Теперь давай портрет подправим. Надо больше спонтанности и экспрессии в изломе бровей, видишь? Сразу живенько стало. Теперь бедра сделаем, как эхо этой линии… А про Рина… я не хочу за него решать. Я не хочу на него давить. Мало ли что нужно мне.

— А ты предлагаешь оставить все как есть? Будешь не спать ночами и ждать, когда тебя подкараулят в переулке? Отличный план, друг. Слушай, — осеняет Колина, пока он складывает эскизы назад в тубус, — тебе надо все начать с начала. С чистого листа. Попробуй сделать красивый жест. Что-то из ряда вон. Поразить воображение. Нарисуй его. Наверняка это будет для него чем-то новеньким. Когда ты рисуешь, ты совсем другой. Не страшный. Может тогда он и решит.

Колин смеется своей шутке, а Тобиас замирает на пороге. Рисовать он точно никогда и никого больше не будет. Ему хватило одного раза с Ривайеном и на всю жизнь. Он проглатывает ком и, как ни в чем не бывало, открывает дверь, ждет, пока Колин зашагает вниз по деревянной лестнице, и только уже у самой машины тихо говорит:

— Иногда от разговоров с тобой и правда выходит толк. А пока суд да дело, давай, рули внимательнее, а то ты всегда нервничаешь, когда мы опаздываем.

***

— Красота — страшная сила, действует даже на декана, а на нашего декана, кроме тебя, ничего не действует, — Колин радостно машет зачетной ведомостью, в которой стоит подпись и нужная дата. — Я никогда не пойму, как ты это делаешь! Что ты ему сказал, чтобы моя работа прошла?

И не дожидаясь ответа мчится хвастаться всем, кого знает, а знает Колин пол-института.

Часов в шесть он волочет Тобиаса в бар — отмечать.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не пью. Дорогое пойло я не понимаю. А на дерьмовое мне времени жалко.

— Зато после дерьмового пойла все остальное кажется прекрасным. Давай по чуть-чуть, и сразу перестанешь париться.

Тобиасу трудно иногда бывает объяснить Колину обычные вещи о том, что дерьмовое пойло портит вкус, что после него исчезают нюансы, игра слов становиться тупой и пошлой, что скорость восприятия не та, а это может иметь решающее значение, если организаторы ивента и правда решат претворить свои угрозы в жизнь. Но Колин такой довольный, что выговаривать ему все это не хочется, хочется просто отвести взгляд и не огорчать. Так Тобиас и поступает, взгляд выхватывает из витрины гвоздики. Он останавливается и хватает Колина за рукав, разворачивает боком и разглядывает мочку.

— У тебя новые штанги? С утра были в ушах? Я только сейчас заметил.

Колин хлопает песчаными глазами и тупит, смотрит то на друга, то на витрину ювелирного магазина.

— Ты хочешь проколоть уши?

— А это трудно?

— Да нет, легко и просто. И ребенок справится. Тебе нравится? Давай я тебе проколю?! — запасы оптимизма у Колина неистощимы, этому трудно противостоять, но Тобиас уже привык. Один укол, значит.

— Нет. Не надо. Но мысль мне нравится. Пошли, ты же выпить хотел. Если будешь здесь стоять — я передумаю. Да перестань ты вздыхать, как неупокоенный. Сейчас научишь меня мешать крепкие напитки.


	7. Фриволите

"Пробовали мы в отдаленных наших секретных монастырях  
заставлять детей Наследия быть вместе. Смотрели, что получалось.  
Иногда получалось страшное: или мертвыми их находили,  
или становились они бесноватыми, и приходилось лишать их жизни,  
или темнели они на глазах и становились пылью черной, тенями в сумраке.  
Но иногда ничего плохого не происходило.  
Происходило даже вовсе наоборот — неожиданно хорошее.  
Тот из пары, кто управлял словами, становился сильнее, а тот,  
кто повелевал болью, мог принять на себя удар злоумышленника  
или передать свой Тинагар другому во временное пользование».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта «Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

 

Утром после ивента Рин открыл глаза, потянулся, собрался снова их закрыть минуты на три, чтобы понежиться в тепле и дреме, подумать о чем-нибудь приятном, настроиться на долгий, изматывающий и бесполезный школьный день, но подскочил на кровати, как ужаленный. Он вспомнил свой сон.

После выписки из больницы он больше не видел снов. Каждое утро — пустая голова. Но не сегодня. Белая бумажка, гнутая и перегнутая, со следами чужих ногтей и сальных пальцев, снова и опять медленно разворачивается перед глазами, заставляя холодеть и ежиться. Видение множится, накладывается одно на другое, затягивает, Рин слышит шелест перегибов, видит точечки плотно спрессованных волокон. Пустая страница становится объемной, пугает, а в висках песочными часами сыпется голос Сэмюэля: «Отомсти за меня, Рин…».

Это просто кошмар. Этого просто не может быть. Рин поднимается на ватных ногах, держась за стенку добирается до ванной — холодный душ успокаивает воображение. Но уже к большой перемене все начинается по новой, советы и правила доктора Прюданс летят в тартарары.

Болезненное воображение, сыгравшее с ним на ивенте злую шутку, не хочет успокаиваться, странные вещи, виденные на ринге, опять живо встают перед глазами. Они просачиваются под кожу, впиваются иглами в мозг, будоражат. Рин мечется между страхом перед галлюцинациями и азартом поединка, который он испытал рядом с Тобиасом.

К середине дня Рин сам себе кажется неадекватным. Думает, что это заметно всем, что на него начинают коситься и шептаться за спиной. Cъеживается на последней парте и еле держится до конца уроков.

После школы он хочет уже отправиться в кабинет своего психиатра, но на углу случайно пересекается с Тобиасом, и все проходит: ему становится смешно от собственной мнительности. Они весело болтают до самого дома и легко расстаются, не договариваясь о новой встрече. Рин отлично высыпается, но в выходные кошмар и приступы безотчетной ночной тоски повторяются с новой силой. Голос Самюэля, подобно вязкому мороку, будит его утром. Днем он часто думает о Тоби, а вечерами все чаще встречает Форсайта. Натыкается на него на перекрестке, в магазине или на остановке. Тобиас говорит, что это телепатия. Рин хмыкает: «Ну конечно».

И все бы ничего, но случайные встречи начинают настораживать. Видя идущего к нему на встречу Тоби через десять минут после того, как он про него подумал, Рин паникует. Если произошедшее на ивенте, ночные кошмары и утренние приступы тоски по Сэму он еще может объяснить перевозбуждением, случайно принятыми наркотиками (он все больше уверяется, что Тобиас ему подсыпал что-то в шипучку), и своими расстройствами психики, то Тобиаса он объяснить не может совсем. Телепатии не существует.

Тобиас не укладывается в привычные схемы. Откуда у брата такой партнер? Сэм был обычным, самым нормальным человеком, что встречал Рин в своей жизни, а Тобиаса нормальным назвать у Рина язык не поворачивается. Когда Тобиас возникает перед ним из ниоткуда, он не ведет себя нормально. Встает очень близко, не спрашивает как дела, словно знает ответы наперед, говорит без подготовки непривычные вещи, которые заставляют краснеть и напрягаться.

Приятно, когда он берет за руку. Приятно, когда дотрагивается до щеки, когда касается губами. Приятно, но… страшно. Потому что после каждого такого касания, у Рина мир двоится, словно на основную картинку накладывают кальку со светящимся орнаментом, голова начинает идти кругом, и он всерьез опасается, что с ним может случиться постыдный нервный срыв. Он хмурится, старается прогнать Тоби прочь, вырывать руку, спрятаться. И портит все. А после никак не может определиться: хочет он снова Тобиаса видеть или не хочет, хочет все прояснить или наоборот.

Тобиас продолжает появляться, но все реже. Всякий раз заговаривает с ним о связи, или просит разрешения показать ее, а иногда без разрешения прихватывает запястья так, что у Рина моментально чернеет перед глазами и звенит в ушах, как во время ивента. Рин пугается, что галлюцинации повторятся. Еще больше боится, что они повторятся при Тоби, он обо всем догадается и больше не придет. Однажды Тобиас не приходит.

Зато той же ночью к Рину приходят его детские страхи. Он не может сомкнуть глаз, мысли мечутся и толкаются, он близок к тому, чтобы снова начать бредить трупами и бояться прикасаться к дверным ручкам. Ужас, который годами его учила преодолевать доктор Прюданс, маячит на пороге.

В девять утра он набирает ее номер и просится на внеочередной сеанс. Сеанс проходит как-то скомкано, Рин не может сосредоточиться. Зеркала в кабинете отвлекают. Вместо того, чтобы слушать доктора, Рин слышит другое. «Я люблю тебя, Рин». Слова звучат в голове, завораживают интонациями, тягучими согласными, плавающими ударениями. Вопрос мадам Прюданс застает его врасплох, он не знает, как объяснить ей, отчего улыбается.

Вечером он первый раз решает набрать номер Тобиаса. Зачем он это делает, Рин точно не знает: то ли затем, чтобы сказать, чтобы тот больше не приходил никогда, то ли затем, чтобы пригласить его в гости.

Разговора не получается. Рин никак не может собраться с мыслями, перескакивает с Сэма на ивент, с ивента на упреки, с упреков на Сэма. Решиться спросить напрямую о том, какие были у Тобиаса с его братом отношения, и почему он признается теперь в любви ему, он так и не может. А на следующий день просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. Что-то душит его изнутри, бьется невнятным воспоминанием в мозгу и приклеивает тело холодным потом к скомканным простыням. Рин замирает с открытыми глазами и ждет, сам не зная чего. А потом идет к доктору Прюданс и договаривается о ежедневных сеансах.

Дни текут медленно, он старается не оставаться один. Вечерами смотрит, как мать скользит мимо не замечая и не разговаривая, и чувствует себя еще более одиноким. Сеансы не приносят облегчения, ни удовлетворения, ни правильности. Чувство утраты брата с каждым днем завладевает Рином все больше, вместе с ним возвращается страх перед событиями пятилетней давности, о которых он никогда не решался разузнать, довольствуясь отговорками и вежливым: «Обязательно поговорим, но как-нибудь в другой раз». Ему хочется убежать от повседневности. Он все чаще и чаще возвращается мыслями к ощущениям приподнятости и безотчетной эйфории, которые он успел словить рядом с Тобиасом и за которые ему почему-то стыдно, словно он нарушил табу.

Чем дальше, тем ивент становиться для Рина единственной отдушиной, единственным воспоминанием за последние полгода, в котором он был полезен, в котором его любили. Хочется испытать это вновь. Он представляет, как встает на ринге рядом с Сэмом. Или Тобиасом?

Рин снова пытается дозвониться. Но Тобиас каждый раз говорит быстро и сразу о чем-то конкретном. Словно ему некогда. Словно Рин ему мешает. Меньше всего Рин хочет походить на рыбу-прилипалу. Поэтому он сворачивает разговор, а через несколько часов звонит снова. С каждым разом получается все хуже. В конце концов его собственные нервы принимают форму оголенных проводов, которые то и дело цепляются то за слова Тобиаса, то за их отсутствие.

Вчера разговор был провальный от начала и до конца. Рин честно набрал номер, но голос Форсайта так внезапно защелкал в ухе очередью из фраз, лишенных логики и смысла, что Рин потерялся, как ветер в заброшенном доме. «И тебе доброе утро, Рин. Есть вещи, которые ты знаешь, а есть — которые чувствуешь. Просто ответь, что я делаю». Ну, что это такое? Разве с нормальным человеком так станут говорить? Так делают только, когда хотят отшить. В лучшем случае, когда подтрунивают над неожиданно возникшей привязанностью. Вместо того, чтобы сказать от этом вслух и поставить все точки над «i», Рин снова вешает трубу.

Сегодня четверг и Рин собирается позвонить опять. Ждет до вечера, держит телефон на коленях, жмется на диване нахохленным галчонком, смотрит на экран телевизора и расписывает на бумажке сценарий разговора, чтобы опять не попасть впросак и не растеряться. Телефон, завибрировав, выпрыгивает на пол, как лягушка, Рин ловит его и смотрит на высветившийся номер. Тоби. Как чувствует. А Рин еще не закончил писать реплики, так что поднимать трубу не имеет смысла.

Рин с вибрирующим аппаратом в руке плетется на кухню попить, пока ищет чистый стакан в дверь стучат. На пороге стоит Тобиас. Рин даже не удивляется. Тобиас, как ни в чем не бывало, проходит в прихожую, и сразу Рин успокаивается, словно так и должно быть. Тем более мать уже спит и никаких осложнений возникнуть не должно.

— Рин, — каждый раз, когда Тобиас называет его по имени, тот непроизвольно замирает, как загипнотизированный, и бессознательно тянется за словом, которое мягко втекает в уши и отзывается где-то в солнечном сплетении. — Когда ты вчера позвонил, мне показалось, что у тебя неприятности. Я проверил. Ты уже два дня не был в школе.

Рин, всполошившись, шагает в тень, но Тобиас уже заметил и как-то сразу помрачнел:

— Что с лицом? Ты дрался? Почему ты…

Рин собирается раскрыть рот, но Тобиас, не договорив, проходит мимо гостиной на кухню с таким видом, словно ответы уже получены, словно жизнь Рина протянута ему на ладони, простая и бесхитростная, как две параллельные линии, на которые стоит лишь взглянуть, и становится скучно.

— А ты ел вообще?

— Чипсы.

— Если будешь есть одни чипсы, так и останешься мелким доходягой. Сколько дней ты их уже ешь? Почему … не сказал про проблемы дома?

Рин хочет метнуться к столу, на котором, как улика его несамостоятельности, лежит мобильник и реплики карандашом. Но Тобиас кивает в сторону стола:

— Бросая трубки, о помощи не попросишь.

В его голосе Рину чудится непонятная досада. Словно Тобиас сердится, но не на Рина, а на себя самого. Пока Рин прячет телефон и бумагу в карман, он упускает Тобиаса из вида.

— Подожди меня, я сейчас вернусь, — говорит тот снова от порога и сует Рину, когда тот подходит закрыть дверь, пакет. — Вот, положи пока. В аптечку тебе ничего не надо докупить?

Рин отрицательно мотает головой, а потом, взвешивая пакет с интересом спрашивает:

— А что там?

— Пирсер. Я расскажу. Но сначала за продуктами.

— Хорошо, — только и находит, что сказать Рин.

***

Тобиас готовит быстро и молча. Пока Рин вяло греет воду для макарон и очищает томаты, он нашинковывает лук, выбрасывает его на сковородку к фаршу, и не успевает Рин подумать о том, что здорово бы вот так ужинать каждый день, на столе уже появляются тарелки с болоньезе.

После еды Рин ведет Тобиаса к себе в комнату. На лестнице оба не сговариваясь поворачивают головы в сторону закрытой двери в противоположном конце коридора. Переглядываются. Через несколько секунд Тобиас заходит в комнату Рина первый раз в жизни.

— У тебя везде зеркала? Зачем?

— Случайно получилось. Вот это, — Рин показывает на старое ростовое зеркало в медной раме, — Сэм притащил с барахолки, вот это — он разворачивается к поясному зеркалу на противоположной стене - он мне привез из тура по Испании…

— А вот это - из Кельна, - Тобиас проводит рукой по затуманенной поверхности габсового стекла. От всей громоздкой конструкции осталась только зеркало и рама, поэтому тяжелое псише повесили, а не поставили у двери.

Рин радостно кивает. У них совместные воспоминания. Но он не рассказывает, как все началось. Как после выписки, когда Рин замкнулся в себе, Сэм сбился с ног, пытаясь его расшевелить. Как однажды отвел его в комнату с кривыми зеркалами, где Рин ожил. Разговорился. Стал рассказывать, что увидел. Именно с тех пор он лучше понимает отражения, чем людей. Самюэль часто говорил, что эхо в горах загадочнее и сложнее, чем изначальный звук. Отражение для Рина — эхо в горах: сложнее и интереснее, чем сам человек. За слоем амальгамы он ищет потерявшиеся черты характера, иногда спрятанные от всех.

— Доктор Прюданс учит меня наблюдать за собой и справляться со страхами. Она говорит, что зазеркалье — это не только метафора. Это — вариант самогипноза. Погружения. Встань вот так, посередине. Я на тебя посмотрю. Она считает, что смотря в зеркала я могу однажды дорисовать ту часть меня, которую мое сознание затерло. Я пока тренируюсь, дорисовывая других.

Рин смотрит в зеркала, смотрит на Тобиаса. Тобиас стоит. Рин щуриться. Тобиас стоит спокойно, но даже в покое Рин видит его свободу движения. И больше ничего. Так не бывает. Тобиас стоит перетекая с ноги на ногу, с отражения в отражения, перетекая в Рина, и Рину кажется, что отражения Тобиаса не стоят на месте, постоянно изменяются, и изменяются с разной скоростью. В отражениях Тобиас некрасивый и неправильный. Рядом с Рином Тобиас красивый и правильный. Но и это не то. Рин снова щурится. Слишком много, слишком четко, режет глаз. Рин все равно смотрит, смотрит и не видит. Взгляду больше не за что уцепиться. Тобиас себя не показывает, не дает увидеть спрятанного. Рин обнаруживает только синюю вену на виске. Она пульсирует. А за ней стена. От зеркала до зеркала, от от первой встречи и до сегодняшнего вечера. Рина не понимает. Такого не может быть. Он всегда мог видеть скрытое. Он на многих так смотрел. Почти на всех. Кроме Сэма. Сэм никогда не вступал в зеркальный круг.

— Ты знаешь, отражения людей производят более сильное впечатление, чем сам человек. Они правильнее. Так иногда бывает с репродукциями. Смотришь на картинку — шедевр. Приходишь в Орсей — чушь. Словно оригинал вылинял, поблек, выпит до последней капли посетителями. А у тебя не так. Ты сильнее зеркал. Ты не разрешаешь зеркалу отражать себя целиком. А я, — Рин встает рядом, — вот, посмотри. Я намного ярче выгляжу в отражении. Читал математика Керролла? О множественности миров? Я думаю, часть меня осталась по другую сторону. Где-то существует отдельно. Но я пока не готов эту часть отыскать.

Рин смущается, понимая, что от нормальной еды его разморило, и он начинает нести свою обычную чушь. Надо срочно захлопнуться, пока все еще не вышло из-под контроля. Паникуя, он пропускает момент, когда руки Тобиаса по хозяйски задирают свитер, который ему на вырост, который еле держится на ключицах, который он взял в вещах брата, потому что запах Сэмюэля из него еще не выветрился. Рин не успевает дернуться, как Тобиас уже ощупывает его позвоночник и ребра, бережно обходя те места, где фиолетовые синяки еще не начали цвести.

— А ты потерял часть себя? Когда? Мне Сэмюэль ничего такого не рассказывал, — Тобиас хмурится нащупав шишку. Она так и не прошла после падения с лестницы. — Подожди. Ты помнишь «Нагорную»?

— Нет. Доктор Прюданс говорит, что это вытеснение. Я вытесняю из памяти неприятное, — Рин отвечает по инерции, как отвечал много раз, как уже привык отвечать на приемах врачей. Но вдруг вскидывается: "Нагорную?".

— Школу Тингара. Нет? Я проверил списки, ты ходил туда почти год. Так, с ребрами у тебя все нормально, шишка пройдет, я размассировал. Это ведь не синяки от обычной драки? Нет? Мать?

Рин не отвечает. Он не готов заговорить об этом.

— Почему позволяешь? — Тобиас настаивает, разворачивает Рина лицом к себе и пытается заглянуть в глаза.

— Предлагаешь ударить в ответ? И потом, я заслужил, — объяснить, что мать делает это не специально, а потому что все чаще не в себе, очень сложно. Смерть Сэма ее действительно изменила и не в лучшую сторону. Иногда, особенно когда погода меняется, таблетки почти не действуют, и ее приступы отчаяния выливаются на Рина шквалом побоев и наказаний.

Тобиас молчит, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя, а потом продолжает:

— Ты не заслужил. И ты ни в чем не виноват. И я люблю тебя, Рин.

— Это просто слова! — но в голове ухает, а в ладонях пульсирует в такт сердцу.

— Посмотри на меня, — Тобиас стоит по своему обыкновению очень близко, и они вместе отражаются во всех зеркалах. Одинаково. И непохоже. — Слова никогда не бывают просто. Никогда. Каждое слово играет роль, каждое — имеет силу. Если ты это поймешь, то все встанет на свои места.

По всем изображениям пробегает рябь.

— Но на ивенте они говорили, что Сэма…

— Это неправда.

— И что ты его…

— И это неправда.

— И у меня были галлюцинации. Я все думал, что это ты мне подсыпал что-то в газировку, но сейчас мне уже так не кажется. Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Что все снова повторяется. Пять лет ничего не было, ни одного рецидива, я был уверен, что все прошло. Мне сказали, что процесс не зашел слишком далеко и обратим. А что если нет? А что если я стану таким, как мать? Мне страшно. Сэм никогда не брал меня с собой в туры, запрещал присутствовать на ивентах и на выступлениях. Говорил, что толпа может вызвать у меня обострение. Поэтому я не понимаю, как он мог изменить решение, как мог записать меня первым с тобой в пару. Это так на него не похоже. И я не знаю… Мне кажется, что я безнадежен. Безнадежная шиза …

— О чем ты говоришь? Какая шиза? Это же была система. На Нагорной — это первое чему учат: входить в систему. И ты вошел одновременно со мной. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Нет? Ладно.

Судя по обалдевшему виду пацана, тот действительно не помнит. Не понимает. И боится. Что за чертовщина. Почему Сэмюэль не предупредил? Это же опасно. Блядь. Тобиас не знает, как успокоить. С такими мыслями действительно свихнуться раз плюнуть. Вот почему связь каждый раз рвется, еле-еле теплится. Ничего толком не почувствовать. Рин цепляется за логику, как за спасательный круг, а когда логика отказывает — разрывает связь. Может Колин прав? И нужен жест доверия? Нужно переключить внимание Рина с внутреннего на внешнее? Дать ему что-то новое? Ощущение контроля?

— Подожди, я сейчас. Ты пакет на кухне положил?

Тобиас быстро спускается, возвращается уже с пирсером.

— Сделай кое-что для меня, — вытягивает из кармана и кладет на ладонь два гвоздика из новозеландского перламутра. — Проколешь?

— Почему я?

— Знаешь зачем люди рыбачат? Зачем пытаются поймать марлина на удочку? Зачем охотятся на львов с один ножом? Зачем скользят по лавине снега? Чтобы победить. Быть сильнее. Доказать себе, что он контролирует. Я хочу, чтобы ты это почувствовал. Хотя бы со мной. Поймал меня на эти гвоздики, как жука. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал, что имеешь власть надо мной. И над своими страхами.

— Как Сэмюэль?

— Да.

— Он тоже имеет власть над тобой?

— Да.

— Тогда я ничего делать не буду. Нельзя чтобы двое одновременно. Надо выбирать.

— А если надо будет выбирать между мной и Сэмюэлем?

Рин вздрагивает так, что Тобиас чуть не бьет себя по губам. Ударил в самое больное место. Какой же он мудак. Это же не бой. Перед ним не противник, а мальчик, не верящий даже в свое отражение в зеркале. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но Рин берет пирсер и вопросительно смотрит прямо в глаза:

— Ты такой же больной на всю голову.

Рин больше не чувствует себя изгоем. Теперь их двое. Пусть. Даже если Тобиас ему просто подыгрывает.

— Я не больной — я Заклинатель, — у Тобиаса отлегает от сердца. — И я предлагаю тебе стать моим Целителем. Если ты согласен, то между нами должна быть связь.

— Опять ты про связь? Ты же не про секс? Что такое связь?

— Ты плакал на ивенте. Не ври — я видел. Слезы — это связь. Сейчас ты сделаешь мне больно: я буду терпеть с благодарностью — ты будешь прокалывать мне уши с сожалением. Каждый из нас что-то получит взамен. Ты — переживая и контроль. Я — сережки и доверие. Это тоже связь.

— Почему нельзя просто сыграть в "Destiny"? Или посмотреть фильм?

— Потому что до сережки я смогу в любую минуту дотронуться и почувствовать тебя.

— Сэм тоже причинял тебе боль с сожалением? Ты можешь его сейчас почувствовать?

Тобиас отворачивает ворот водолазки. На шее Рин отчетливо видит шрам — безобразный и расползшийся во все стороны астериксом. Значит на ивенте ему не показалось. Рин поднимается на мыски, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть, тянется рукой, Тобиас позволяет дотронуться. Под рубцами пульсирует. Рин проводит кончиками пальцев, подносит к глазам. Кожа на подушечках розовая, У Рина начинает плыть перед глазами. Это от Сэма?  
Это уродство? Как Самюэль, всегда веселый, добрый, обаятельный и красивый, мог оставить после себя такое?

Рин заряжает пирсер, Тобиас высокий и тянуться неудобно. Тобиас переводит дыхание и садится на пол. Близко. Рин встает между коленями. Так действительно лучше. Протягивает руку, проводит кончиками пальцев от щеке до мочки. Кожа гладкая, тщательно выбритая, почти хрустящая. Мочка холодная и плотная, забирает жар. Рин приставляет аппарат.

— Давай.

Тобиас говорит ему почти в губы. Рин ловит ртом запах сигарет, зажмуривается и надавливает. Щелчок. От страха, что сделал больно, что попал не туда, что увидит кровь, он каменеет и готов выронить пирсер и убежать. Все в нем останавливается. Но только на одну минуту.

— Дальше. Не останавливайся на полпути.

Сердце снова колотится. Рин смотрит через прищур, приставляет пирсер. Решается, как на прыжок с парашютом. Вслепую. Щелкает. Когда открывает глаза, под пальцами светится и переливается нитями странная паутина, но ладони не липкие. Пирсер выпадает из рук. Паутина остается и тянется к Тобиасу, к его лицу, вискам, к гвоздикам. На все это больно смотреть, как на горящую лампочку.

— Вот, готово.

Сил как-то сразу не остается, и Рин оседает, подается вперед, прижимается тесно и плотно, доверчиво, притираясь всем телом, словно вставляясь в пазл, неожиданно всхлипывает: в носу щекочет от запаха сигарет и от чего-то еще. Ледяного и шелковистого.

— Теперь у меня есть воспоминание обо мне. Настоящее. Ты их не потеряешь. Это тоже самое, что видеть меня в зеркале, только зеркало у тебя внутри.

Голос Тобиаса подхватывает и несет, в животе возникает странное ощущение, будто спагетти стоит комом и хочет выйти. Рин начинает хлюпать носом сильнее. Все накопившееся, наконец, прорывается и выходит рыданиями. Руки Тобиаса защищают, прижимают, гладят вдоль спины и стараются успокоить. Хорошо. Легко. Легкий хлопковый свитер с широким горлом съезжает в бок и готов свалиться с худого плеча.

— Чи-чи-ччи, малыш, чи-чи-чи, все будет хорошо, серый кот.

Нет слов, которые говорятся просто так. Откуда приходят эти — Тобиас не знает. Но его торкает в самое сердце. Оно удивленно останавливается, а потом начинает стучать чуть быстрее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Тобиас закрывает глаза и впитывает в себя ощущения от острых локтей на своих плечах, от мягких ладоней на затылке, от саднящей боли в мочках. А потом окунается в Рина, как в море. Бескрайнее и сулящее долгое путешествие. У него тоже внутри зеркало и он видит Рина настоящего. От слишком тесного и слишком неожиданного контакта по низу живота разливается тепло. Тобиасу хочется напрячь бедра и сделать движение навстречу. Совершенно неуместное желание. Надо отстраниться как можно быстрее, пока стояк не стал слишком откровенным и не напугал. Мышцы не хотят расслабляться. Приходится делать над собой усилие. Тобиас сгребает мальчика в охапку, поднимается и перекладывает на кровать — от греха подальше. Сам садится рядом.

— Извини. Я не хотел реветь, как девчонка. Прости. У меня святящиеся нитку повсюду. И в голове голоса. Это связь?

— Да.

— Любовь — это тоже связь?

— Да.

— Как все это работает?

Рин придвигается ближе, зарывается носом в Тобиаса, как он делал это с братом, и каким-то шестым чувством улавливает полуулыбку на тонких губах и сильные руки вокруг своего тела. Интересно, как Тобиас целовал Сэма. Наверняка целовал. Рин просто знает. Горячо? И тоже обещал быть рядом? Любить? Если Тобиас для него замена брата, то кто для Тобиаса Рин? Трагическое стечение обстоятельств? Новый партнер? Новая любовь?

— У слов есть сила, и у чувства есть сила. Если будешь болтать без умолку, то слова станут пустыми, а чувства исчезнут. Постарайся быть сдержанным. И ты сможешь контролировать свой страх. Тебе было страшно нажимать на пирсер, но ты справился. И с другими страхами справишься. От простого к сложному. Страх разрушает — контроль создает.

— Я все равно боюсь. Пока ты рядом — мне не страшно. А потом?

— Чего ты боишься?

— Я не такой как все. Там, не ивенте, люди не видели того, что видел я.

— Но люди не видят и того, что ты ищешь в зеркалах.

— Нет, это другое. На ринге было было другое. И никто этого не видел.

— Видели все, кто были на ринге. Все, кто отмечен Тингаром. Это были бои за право быть лучшим защитником Наследия. Другие этого видеть не должны. Так что все хорошо. Все нормально.

— Значит я не такой как все? Ненормальный? Особенный? Но я не отмечен Наследием.

Голос Рина царапает что-то очень глубоко, там, куда Тобиас давно запретил себе спускаться.

— Ты Ришар. У всех Ришаров сильная наследственность. Вы видите Тингар лучше всех.

— Если все так просто, то почему я не помню? Почему Сэм мне никогда об этом не рассказывал? А вдруг я что-то натворил? А вдруг пять лет назад я что-то натворил и меня от этого закрыли в психуше? Мне ведь ничего не рассказали. А вдруг мать меня бьет, потому что она знает, знает, что я виноват? А вдруг это повториться? Я не хочу опять в больницу. Меня больше не отпустят. Если я буду твоим Целителем, я могу остаться нормальным? — Рина поднимает глаза на Тобиаса, вцепляется ему в рубашку, его колотит, у него трясутся поджилки и в глазах застыл ужас.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Тобиас поворачивает голову и смотрит на свое отражение. Оно в зеркале рядом с отражением Рина. Такие непохожие. Но раньше они были одинаковые. Наивные и испуганные. Несчастливые. Невезучие. Для Тобиаса уже все кончено. Не переиграть. А для Рина?

Именно сейчас все решается. Если он чуть надавит — Рин откроется, попросит защиты, даст всего себя. Тобиас видит желание, учащенное сердцебиение, расширенную радужку, испарину на лбу, подрагивание бедер. Он помнит себя таким. Если бы ему тогда дали шанс, если бы ему тогда дали возможность выбора между Тингаром и нормальностью, то он выбрал бы рисование. И сейчас не было бы во рту этой горечи, и не было бы постоянного стыда и вины. И Тобиас решается. В любом случае Рин больше никогда не войдет в систему боя. Тобиас дает себе обещание. Он обойдется без Целителя. Он скорее даст себя по кусочкам разрезать, чем позволит, чтобы мальчишка еще раз бился от страха, только от одного вида нитей Тингара, только от одной мысли, что он мог кому-то навредить.

Рин носитель, а не боец. Такое вот недоразумение. Тингар слишком силен для него. Слишком опасен. В этом маленьком теле его слишком много. Если укреплять связь, то Наследие или окончательно сломает, или убьет. Это как прыгать со скалы в воду. Один раз повезло, а второй раз в лепешку. Тобиас не хочет рисковать. У Рина должно быть время. Пусть он сам решит, когда будет готов. Когда будет знать о последствиях. Когда в голове у него все сложится. Когда у него будут силы.

— Ты больше не попадешь в больницу. Я обещаю. Никогда. Если что-то и было — это не твоя вина. Такое бывает — Тингар иногда выходит из-под контроля и начинает творить опасные вещи. Это кто-то не уследил, Рин. Я услежу.

— Правда?

Рин похож на ночную бабочку из коллекции Ривайена, красивый и наивный ребенок, которому не посчастливилось родиться в нормальной семье.

Чем думал Сэм, заставляя их встать в пару. Новый эксперимент? Был уверен, что Тобиас без сожаления воспользуется невинностью, лишь бы получить Тингар. Считал, что он не чем не лучше Ривайена? Считал, что все такие, как он? Сука.

— Правда, — и Тобиасу вдруг хочется начать все заново, дожить до апреля, до выпуска, до первой выставки.

— И всегда будешь рядом? И всегда будешь меня любить?

— Да.

— Вместо Сэма?

— Что? — Тобиасу на секунду кажется, что мальчишка затянул на его шее удавку. Он привык доверять своему «кажется», оно много раз выручало его внутри системы.

В этот момент Тобиас понимает, что план Колина провалился. Жест удался, связь есть, но ее лучше не использовать. Или даже оборвать. Он не вместо Сэма. И Рин не вместо Сэма. Быть «вместо» оскорбительно для обоих. И для Сэма. Место Сэма не здесь. А место Рина определит сам Рин.

В этот момент Рина простреливает на вылет понимание, что он ошибся и зря рассчитывает на Тобиаса. Для него Рин никакая не замена. Для него Рин, слабый и никчемный. Тобиас его просто жалеет, как жалеют подобранную на дороге зверюшку. Рин чувствует это так сильно, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Жалости ему не надо. Он хочет нравиться и быть равным. Но может быть это ему только кажется? Рин уточняет:

— Я ведь не заменю тебе Сэма никогда? Ты считаешь меня бесполезным. Тебе не нужен такой, как я. Ты мне врешь. Ты любишь Сэма. Ты не будешь всегда рядом.

Тобиас пробегает тонкими пальцами по яремной впадине. Метка Сэмюэля пульсирует. После ивента он снова чувствует ее более или менее. Последний месяц менее, почти невесомо. Последний час — более. Почему сейчас? Почему, когда все должно было распутаться, все еще более запуталось? Что сказать, чтобы не сделать хуже? И нужно ли что-то говорить? Каждое его слово Рин может обернуть против, и что еще страшнее, против себя самого. Тоби закрывает глаза. Уже поздно. Все устали. Слишком много рассказывать. Слишком долго. Слишком сложно. И нет никакой гарантии, что после всех слов Рин не будет его бояться больше, чем Тингара. Тобиас молчит. Узел затягивается.

Рин высвобождается и заглядывает в глаза Заклинателя. Те медленно начинают выцветать и становиться рыбьими. Правильный Тобиас растворяется на глазах. Рин снова дотрагивается до проколов в ушах, но больше не видит светящейся паутины на пальцах.

— Прости меня, но мне надо идти.

Если бы Рин был способен вспыхнуть в этот момент — он бы вспыхнул! Так вот какое оно, доверие. Так вот какой он, контроль. Сказки для малышей на ночь. Ненавижу! Обида душит, и он говорит совсем не те слова, что хотел бы сказать, но уже поздно.

— Ты — как все!

Тобиас последний раз проводит ладонью по темным растрепавшимся вспотевшим волосам.

— Моя вина.

— Уходи! — Рин понимает, что говорит не то и не так, но его несет, и он не может остановиться. Ему становится жалко себя. — Не хочу тебя видеть, мне больно тебя видеть. Ты лицемер.

— Мы все от части лицемеры, потому что меняемся, после каждого принятого решения. Я несколько минут назад принял другое решение.

— Уходи!

В одно мгновение глаза у мальчишки становятся бездомными и больными. Тобиас видит это, и ему плохо, но он поднимается, легко касается губами макушки пахнущей молоком и упрямством и идет к лестнице не оборачиваясь.

Рин нагоняет его уже у входной двери. Дергает за рукав и, когда Тобиас останавливается, в ладонь его ложится ощерившийся сложными бороздками и тяжелый ключ.

— Это тебе. У меня все равно больше никого кроме тебя и матери нет. Если уж я ее прощаю за все, то и тебя прощаю тоже. Врешь ты мне или нет. Меняешь ты решения, или нет.

Ключ — тоже жест. Жест, который Рин придумал для него. Тобиас наклонятся, крепко обнимает. Окунается в него полностью. Фиксирует в памяти и в сердце. Теперь и у Тобиаса есть настоящие воспоминание. Яркое и сильное. Сильнее всей той боли, которая жила в нем. Сильнее клятвы защищать Наследие. Важнее Сэмюэля.

Еще час назад он и не думал, что способен на такое. Для него так чувствовать вне системы — это впервые. Это рисковано. Но Тобиас не может оценить риски. У него для этого нет опыта. Плевать. Сейчас важен не результат, а намерение. Тобиас дергает что-то там в глубине, куда сам он уже давно не спускался, но куда добрался во время разговора Рин, и вырывает то ли чеку, то ли затычку. Вот и все. Рин становится его личным и единственным выбором. Первый раз в жизни он выбирает сам. И ему интересно, что будет дальше. Ему вдруг хочется узнать, дожить до авреля, до первой выставки, до…

Тобиас быстро выходит под фонари и ветер октября.

Рин долго смотрит в полумрак. Ему хочется, чтобы Тобиас неожиданно вернулся, сказал что-нибудь вроде: «Я совсем забыл, что…» — и остался. Но Тобиас не возвращается. Рин поднимается к себе в комнату, смотрит в зеркало — из зазеркалья на него смотрит наивное и детское лицо, словно затерявшееся где-то на границах взросления, которые ему никак не удается перейти. И что-то есть в отражении еще. Вторым планом. Не рассмотреть. Рин ухватывается за образ, тянет, пытается перевести в слова. Но призрак растворяется в зеркале прежде, чем приходит понимание. От него остается только привкус прокушенной губы.

Полумрак комнаты разрезают неоновые полосы фар проехавшей машины. Они отражаются в зеркалах, пересекаясь и перепутываясь, перекрещиваются с неверными очертаниями, превращаются друг в друга. Теперь на Рина из стекла смотрит Тобиас, с волосами по плечи, с шафрановыми радужками, с веснушками на носу и на щеках, почти ровесник. Рину хочется протянуть руку и… Очарование пропадает. Мир становится плоским. Он что-то сделал не так.

Рин задумчиво проводит пальцем по холодной поверхности, потом ведет по стеклу всей пятерней, словно кот, что просится домой после долгого загула. Слишком долгого, чтобы хозяева его дождались. Обгрызанные до самой кожи ногти извлекают из поверхности жалкий звук неудачи. Рин прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Гладкость и холод приятны на ощупь. Но ему не этого сейчас нужно. Впервые за пять лет ему не нужно успокаиваться и говорить себе, что все было есть и будет хорошо. Ему до конвульсий в пальцах хочется, чтобы было плохо и больно, и надо было бы с этим что-то делать, сражаться, побеждать. Он смотрит на свое хилое и изнеженное тело, на покрасневшие глаза, Не все же еще потеряно? Боль — это связь? Рин заносит руку и ударяет со всей силы. Осколки брызжут по комнате мелкими и крупными каплями, Рин смотрит на побежавшую по ребру ладони кровь, на кусок отогнувшейся кожи, выковыривает из мякоти мышцы застрявшие кусочки зеркала, идет промывать руку, накладывает мазь, бинтует, подтирает пятна на полу, заметает остатки стекла.

Боль есть, но связи нет.


	8. Встречное решение.

«Сейчас уже стало традицией,  
что Заклинателей и Целителей старейшины соединяют в пары.  
Но даже в самых удачных парах  
Наследие не достигает своего былого могущества.  
Словно стоит между людьми и им препятствие,  
словно связь между первым и вторым не прямая линия от сердца к сердцу,  
а лабиринт, в котором теряется что-то важное».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта «Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

Рин сидит на уроке и обрисовывает на бланке полугодовой министерской контрольной свою правую руку. Бланков дали с запасом, до звонка еще пятнадцать минут, а делать уже нечего. Анализ текста закончен, гипотезы высказаны и доказаны. Раньше бы Рин начал маяться от скуки, а теперь спокойно ждет и чувствует себя за партой почти уютно. Прислушивается. За его спиной шуршит рукавом по парте Клэр, иногда причмокивает, мусоля во рту кончик «Пилота», иногда постукивает носком туфли по его стулу. Просто так. Когда Клэр думает, она часто перестает контролировать руки или ноги. Такая особенность.

Последний урок вот-вот подойдет к концу, но кинуться из школы прочь со всех ног, как бывало раньше, Рину не хочется. Да и в класс по утрам он теперь заходит с удовольствием. Времена, когда за спиной слышалось злобное шушуканье и чудились косые взгляды, кажутся далекими и теряют остроту.

Он все чаще ловит очень заинтересованные, а если позволить себе немного воображения, то можно сказать и теплые, взгляды Клэр. Она красивая. У нее такие груди, что Рину каждый раз хочется сказать: «Ух ты!» — но он заставляет себя смотреть в ее в бархатные глаза, а не ниже.

Рин эти изменения в своем поведении и интерес к собственной персоне записывает на счет «Качалки». Каждый вечер с семи часов он там. Бегает, поднимает, тянет, выжимает, опять бегает. Все что угодно, чтобы не ждать сигнала видеофона или телефонного вибрато, не пялиться тупо в окно, а делать хоть что-нибудь. Занять себя, отвлечь от мыслей о Тобиасе. Ждать от него внимания невыносимо. А качалка — вот она, под боком, в двух шагах от дома, и если что, если вдруг что, можно быстро прибежать назад. Новостями Тобиас его не балует, встречи у них редкие, как ноябрьские заморозки, и Рин убивает время тренировками. Изменения своего тела — это единственное, что он может контролировать.

Звонок. Рин сбрасывает все в сумку одним движением, отдает черновики с автографом правой руки, не спеша идет на выход. Косится на собственное отражение в дверном стекле. Три недели не прошли бесследно. Плечи распрямились, походка начала пружинить, а глаза блестеть. Настроение перестало прыгать как бешеный заяц, а сон… А сон больше не повторяется. Рин даже доволен собой. Есть у него характер. Есть. Через силу, через «не хочу», через «назло всем», а он перестает быть хлюпиком.

— Домой или в библиотеку? — Клэр плавным движением откидывает назад каштановые волосы и смотрит. Глаза у нее большие и добрые. В них приятно заглядывать и приятно чувствовать на себе скольжение ее взгляда. Рядом с Клэр вообще все приятно и понятно.

— Домой. Я люблю с планшета читать. А ты? Тоже домой? За тобой сегодня не приезжают? Может тогда вместе дойдем до вокзала?

— Давай, а там пока Т.Е.Р. подойдет можно коктейль выпить. Да? Нет? Не тормози, Рин.

Они идут вдоль реки, смотрят на уток, Рин срывает на ходу розовую Недотрогу, повертев в руках передает Клэр. Она шумно, но мило смеется и закладывает невесомый цветок за ухо. Целует в щеку. Рин плотно сжимает губы и чуть поднимает уголки вверх. Улыбаться у него пока не получается, но жизнь налаживалась. Он не один. Он все меньше думает о прошлом, все больше о будущем. За Клэр все реже и реже приезжает мать, он все чаще и чаще провожает ее до электрички. Он с каждым разом чувствует себя все увереннее. Ему больше не кажется, что Сэм идет с ними третьим. Он больше не чувствует перед ним острой вины за то, что остался жить, и перед матерью за то, что не похож на того, кого она ждет. Он все спокойнее переживает отсутствие Тобиаса. От болезненного желания знать, что он рядом, не остается почти ничего.

Завтра воскресенье. Завтра он поедет к Клэр делать совместный доклад по Нарбоннскому восстанию. Отец Клэр увлекается катаризмом, как и каждый второй житель Лангедока, он им с удовольствием все расскажет и покажет, возможно они даже домчатся до одной из крепостей, чтобы нащелкать фотографий. Но это завтра. А пока он идет домой, почти бежит, чтобы успеть сделать математику до семи часов.

Дом его встречает гробовой тишиной. Мать последнее время принимает сильные успокаивающие и почти не выходит из комнаты. Рин устраивается у себя, достает задачник, углубляется в формулы, но вдруг голову сжимает, как в тесках, и на какое-то мгновение она превращается в сплошной пульсирующий болью узел, в который кто-то настойчиво загоняет и медленно вытаскивал один и тот же гигантский гвоздь. Рин надавливает на виски и зажмуривается до черных дыр перед глазами. В ушах звенит. Тонко, пронзительно и надсадно.

Пока Рин решает, в какой момент надо начинать паниковать, боль исчезает также внезапно, как появилась. Бедолага вдыхает глубоко несколько раз подряд. Надо успокоиться. Но успокоиться и смотреть в книгу осмысленно у него больше не получается. В комнате вдруг становится тесно и душно, в мышцах ноет и дергает, хочется сорваться с места, срочно пойти, побежать, но только совершенно не понятно куда и зачем. Рин сидит сгорбившись еще какое-то время, резко поднимается, делает несколько бестолковых забегов по комнате из угла в угол, по привычке поглядывая туда, где еще месяц назад висело зеркало, а сейчас — деревянная рама от него, скатывается вниз по лестнице, хватает куртку и выскакивает из дома в сумерки, забыв запереть дверь.

***

Тобиас идет по городу, стараясь обогнать наступающие ему на пятки сумерки. В ноябре день быстро выдыхается, и в городе наступает короткое царство полутьмы, когда на дома широкими мазками ложатся глубокие тени, скрадывая углы и границы между материальным и нематериальным, когда скрывается очевидное и непривычно оголяется тайное.

Тобиас с октября завел себе новую привычку — ходить в сумерках с факультета до своего квартала обходными путями, но обязательно мимо дома Ришаров. С Рином он свои встречи ограничивает. Они слишком эмоциональные. Он еще не научился к ним относиться с легкостью. Они надолго выбивают его из колеи. Но к дому в два этажа с гигантским фламбуайаном посреди двора его тянет с непреодолимой силой. Он каждый вечер подолгу стоит напротив знакомых окон, наблюдает за домом, опираясь о гладкий ствол платана. Нагретая за день кора передает тепло спине, придает уверенности. Все будет хорошо.

Для Тобиаса эти визиты — компромисс. Так он отгораживает себя и свое прошлое от мальчишки стеной расстояния, чтобы не дай бог не навредить еще больше, но продолжает быть рядом, наблюдать, как его Рин оттаивает день ото дня все больше, меняется, оживает. Тобиас глядит в его окна, как глядится в зеркало, и оживает сам.

Каждый день он ходит до дома Рина новыми путями. Путей за последний месяц у него накапливается предостаточно. Он рассекает осень то по старому городу, то вдоль реки, то через церковные виноградники, то через студенческий поселок. Тобиас любит город и знает его наизусть. Город — та же система. В нем есть невидимые силы и незримые связи. Теперь он любит рисовать систему, а когда-то любил рисовать город. В его ящиках хранилось огромное количество рисунков и фотографий здешних карнизов, балконов, окон, и, конечно, дверных ручек.

Он рисовал все это на первом и втором курсе, по десятку набросков в день, до исступления, но так и не научился переносить на бумагу сквозняки, приступы июльской лихорадки и осенние предчувствия. Он думал, что от сделанных им рисунков ничего не осталось, что все они сожжены Сэмом или разорваны. Но, как оказалось, они до сих пор хранятся где-то у него внутри и иногда воскресают в памяти, пробужденные случайным запахом, словом или шумом.

Вот и сейчас уши закладывает от пронзительного гудка приходящего поезда, в нос ударяет теплой волной машинного масла от перегретых шпал, а перед глазами всплывает, да так живо, призрачная акварель с изображением часов вокзальной башни. Ухмыльнувшись, Тобиас решает взглянуть на башню вживую и сворачивает на привокзальную площадь, проходит мимо монументальной лестницы с коварными вмятинами от пяток и въевшимися венами копоти на скругленных ступенях. Из открытых окон главного здания вдохновенно дребезжит общественное пианино, силясь воспроизвести замысловатую джазовую мелодию.

Тобиасу всегда нравился и до сих пор нравится вокзал: толкотня утром и вереница такси ночью. Это единственное место в городе, свободное от самого города. Место, куда все приходит, где все смешивается и откуда все уходит. Раньше именно здесь, на лестнице, он проводил ночи перед поединками. На лестнице у него рождались заклинания воздушные и сложные, как кельтский узор.

Но придуманные у вокзала красивые формулы не были боевыми. Сэм их браковал, считал неэффективными, медленными. И, войдя в систему, Тобиас с ним соглашался, по первому требованию заменял их на безликие, тяжелые и короткие. Соглашаясь с Сэмом в системе, Тобиас не замечал, как переносил систему в повседневную жизнь. Как стал холодным и удобным боевым заклинанием, перестал думать и привык соглашаться на все.

Теперь обстоятельства складываются так, что надо заново учиться думать самому. Тобиас заставляет себя рассуждать, рисует схемы, рисует бабочек ночи напролет. По утрам в его голове толкаются, а по вечерам выстраиваются вереницей мысли о клятве верности, о белых пиджаках, о регламенте ивентов и последствиях отказа подписать договор. Тобиасу все время кажется, что он где-то не разглядел подвох, пропустил какую-то важную мелочь. Он принимает одно решение, потом другое, ждет одобрения или команды действовать. Каждый день похож на зал ожидания, и ни одно ожидание не оправдывается.  
В голове не переставая идет борьба между тем, что хотел бы сделать он сам и тем, что хотел бы от него Сэм. Сэма нет, но привычка до сих пор мешает ему жить, хотя теперь соглашаться больше не с кем.

Если бы сейчас Сэм приказал выиграть ивент, Тобиас ни за что бы не взял с собой Рина. Теперь-то он отчетливо понимает, что четвертый Ришар чудом выжил во время баттла. Откат от волны, запущенной в Ноунеймов, был такой силы, что сам Тобиас с трудом пропустил его через себя. Не ожидал, что легкими заклинаниями и с едва установленной связью неопытного Целителя, он сможет атаковать так эффективно. Спохватился слишком поздно и испугался за мальчишку. Если его подготовленное тело выдержало обратку с трудом, то тело новичка неизбежно изуродовало. Стало жалко. Не более того. Жалко, что так получилось. Он не хотел, он просто выполнял приказ.

Тобиас помнит, как сглотнул тогда ком в горле, и мысленно попросил прощения. У Рина. Не у Сэма. А потом с едва сдерживаемым изумлением смотрел, как мальчишка, даже не заметив напряжения и давления системы, прошел вперед и достал ту злосчастную пустую бумажку.

Именно в тот момент, Тобиас понял, что Рин особенный. Именно в тот момент Рин стал его. Однако все произошедшее после показало, что заставлять Рина работать в системе — все равно что кидать о стену сырое яйцо и ждать, что оно отскочит, как теннисный шарик. Один раз повезло, второй — не повезет.

В крови Рина столько Наследия, что он входит в систему не замечая ее, но тело его не приспособлено переносить перегрузки Тингара, оно реагирует на них с опозданием: бессонницей, головными болями, кошмарами, депрессией, паранойей.

Пытаясь поговорить с Рином о системе Тобиас понял, что, судя по всему, Рин видит все, что в ней происходит, но его мозг не может это понять и блокирует. Наверное так в средние века любой здравомыслящий человек заблокировал бы объяснения о мобильном телефоне или дронах. Именно поэтому к системе приучают с семи лет, постепенно, дают информацию небольшими порциями.

Тобиас же все испортил, окунул Рина в Наследие сразу, без жалости и без подготовки. Хорошо, что это закончилось только месяцем визитов к его лечащему врачу. Как теперь это исправить и надо ли это исправлять, Тобиас не знает, но чувствует, что Тингар может сломать Рина.

Физически и морально.

Ударная волна заклинания может разорвать его изнутри, как иногда при «диких» поединках разрывает она все, что не является частью Наследия: деревья, птиц, собак, телефонные столбы.

Сражения до победы неизбежно жестоки и почти всегда смертоносны. Рин уже потерял многое, но у него осталась почти детская наивность и порядочность. Если он увидит истинное лицо Наследия — не останется и этого.

Чем больше Тобиас так думает, тем больше ему кажется, что надо защищать не Наследие от посторонних любопытных глаз, а наивность и непосредственность Рина от всего мира.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Сэм с ним поспорил, заткнул бы ему рот, а он бы в ответ легко согласился и больше ни о чем бы не беспокоился. Но Сэма нет, и за неимением лучшего, Тобиас соглашается сам с собой и спешит к дому не де Голля.

Там не легче. Весь октябрь Тобиас не знает, как себя вести. Рин требует от него искренности и дружбы. Требует вытащить на свет то, что шесть лет было под запретом. Тобиас ставит один щит за другим и каждый раз проигрывает. После таких встреч в Тобиасе бессонницей ворочаются забытые чувства и горечь пережитого, насилие выходит из него ядовитыми кошмарами, криками и гневом. По утрам он кривится. Но скорее от досады, чем от ненависти, стыда, или безысходности. Прошлое начинает восприниматься словно старый фильм. У него постепенно появляется что-то более важное и значимое. Рин.

Рин, который не знает правды ни о нем, ни о Сэме, ни о жестокости, ни о любви. Рин, который изводит его вопросами, который раздает направо и налево шпильки, упреки и аромат андростерона. Всем этим он хлещет по обмороженной душе, как хлещут альпиниста по обмороженным рукам, чтобы восстановить кровообращения и избежать гангрены. Тобиас после каждой встречи с Рином ежится, закрывается, вскакивает по ночам в поту. Рин его бесит и умиляет одновременно. Соглашаться с ним невозможно, ждать от него одобрения тем более. Приходится менять привычки и меняться самому.

К ноябрю Тобиас уже не нервничает, чувствует только грусть и желание сберечь его Рина от системы Тингара, от ее боевых заклинаний и жестоких приказов, от алчности белых пиджаков и от насилия. Для этого он должен научиться думать, как думал Сэм. Стратегически. А внутри системы Тингара он должен научиться делать все по-своему. У него просто нет другого выхода.

Первый раз на ивенте с Рином по-своему получилось случайно. На тяжелые быстрые заклинания у него не хватило связи. От безысходности Тобиас начал ткать слова из чего-то спрятанного глубоко в нем самом. Это что-то выходило наружу болью, складывалось в опасное, отражалось эхом от голосовых связок, дрожало в воздухе иглами, повторяя его боль с неуловимыми искажениями, словно прогоняло ее по второму кругу, но уже с новым смыслом.

Второго случая испытать новый стиль боя пока не представилось, но случай этот уже не за горами. Ноябрь полон предчувствиями. Хорошими и плохими.

Проходя мимо башни вокзала, Тобиас смотрит на ее остроконечный шпиль и думает, что может быть все между собой связано, и город и система, и Рин и слова, и прошлое и будущее. Ему приятно так думать. Он про себя улыбается и спешит дальше. Сразу за вокзалом, миновав мост, сворачивает на Обепинов — самую невзрачную и бестолковую улицу во всем городе. Художник в нем возмущается, но Заклинатель видит одно бесспорное преимущество: невзрачная улочка здорово сокращает путь до дома Ришаров.

Тобиас шагает по ней широко и быстро, пряча руки глубоко в карманах от сильного ветра. Руки — это единственное, в чем он никогда не сомневается: нервные, чувствительные к малейшим изменениям материала, они живут сами по себе, и временами ему кажется, что он видит руками, что в его руках больше всего Наследия, что через руки приходят к нему самые сильные заклинания, что благодаря рукам почувствует себя в системе, как дома.

Незадолго до слияния Обепинов с улицей де Голля его выводят из размышлений громкие пререкания, оставляющие в воздухе привкус электричества. Вроде ничего необычного за исключением интонаций. Тягучие, переливчатые, ускользающие, с плавающими ударениями они изменяют суть. Такой говор он знает очень хорошо. Такому учат только в школе на Нагорной. Тобиас меняет походку и начинает готовиться.

Спорящих двое.

— Ептать, Бека, куда, ну вот куда мы пришлепали? Ты видишь здесь клуб? Видишь? Не нукай, потому что я, например, не вижу. Ни здесь, ни здесь… О! Неожиданно! Смотри-ка! А вот здесь вижу. Правда не клуб, но как развлечение — оно даже круче. Не мычи, Бека! Мне виднее, я тебя на два часа старше, — из искаженного ухмылкой рта вырвалось белое облачко пара. — Какая встреча! Привет, белоголовый!

Просто дурацкое совпадение. Просто не повезло. Не надо было срезать через вокзал. Или надо? Школа решила прогнуться перед спонсорами, первой наказать за подрывы устоев? Почему именно сейчас? Тобиас отвечает на злое приветствие вопросом:

— Ко всем задираетесь?

Рассматривает вставших на его пути. Мелкие совсем, скорее всего, еще не прошли посвящение выпускного класса. Новые находки Ривайена и Натали? Явно приняты под влиянием ностальгии. Первый стоит чуть впереди: бирюзовые глаза, светлые длинные волосы, ломкие черты лица, тонкая кость, длинноватые руки, точеные запястья — точная его копия в пятнадцать лет. Второй почти не похож. От Сэма нет ничего. Только что черненький, смугленький, но лицо топорной работы, и все в нем чересчур: чересчур коренастый, чересчур простой и чересчур накаченный для Целителя. Черный и Белый. Что-то он слышал про такую пару. Но нет времени вспоминать что именно.

— Только к тем, кто нам глаза мозолил и о ком базар был постоянный. Но из таких долбоебов только ты один в живых и остался, — их мрачный смех, плевок сквозь зубы и презрительный взгляд неприятен. — Когда мы принесем в школу кусок от тебя, тогда начнут базарить уже о нас, — опять смех.

Тобиас одаривает малолеток почти теплым взглядом. Они — эхо школы, порывистое и наглое эхо, которое мочит мокасины в огромной луже, разлившейся от переулка до дороги.

— Узнаю манеры. Натали уже лишила вас девственности? Как вам ее старые мослы?

Пока говорит, старательно растягивая слова, замедляя время, оглядывается по сторонам. Стратегическое место. Переулок: почти щель, почти каменный, почти узкий. Хорошая вытяжка и вода под ногами. Никогда не знаешь, как пойдет звук по воде, как она его преломит, как модуляции ветра отразятся на заклинании. Какое слово труба переулка выдует из магической скороговорки. Отличное место испытать новый боевой стиль. Связь натягивается от него к Рину тонкой незаметной паутинной нитью.

— Меня от нее всегда тошнило, — продолжает он провоцировать. — Но она меня никогда особо не беспокоила. Почему бы и вам меня не оставить меня в покое. Забудьте уже.

— Бека! Ты это слышишь?! Он зассал!

— Нет, он просто издевается. Хочет внятно донести, что мы для него шушера, о которую его величеству руки марать западло, — голос Беки спокойный, с оттяжкой и приятной хрипотцой. В горле у него першит — нервничает. Забавный.

— Забыть предлагает? Да кто же тебя забудет! После каждого поединка дождь из крови, кишки веером, волосы дыбом? В здравом уме такого не забудешь. Никогда. Ты отвратителен, Форсайт, — говорит чернявый. Фамилию произносит с особым смаком. Ах ты боже мой, сколько ревности. Смешно. — Ты отвратительно силен. Был. Без Сэмюэля ты — никто. Предатель принципов школы. Малодушная тварь, цепляющаяся за жизнь. Бесчувственная сволочь.

Вот как заговорил. Значит не случайная встреча. Значит началась охота. Отлично. Вот и второй случай проверить себя. Тобиас отвечает на вызов особой улыбкой, которую редко доставал, которую надевал только по случаю. Тогда, когда Сэм оставался в стороне от боя и заставлял сражаться в авторежиме. «Начнем без церемоний. Они уже в системе. Младшего, кажется, зовут Юрася, — вроде такое имя уловил он краем уха. — С него и начнем».

— У зазнайства два цвета. Черный и белый. Холод снега и холод ночи. Зазнайство не может вовремя остановиться и упускает главное. Холодное пламя…

— Защита!

Заклинание брошенное Тобиасом рассыпается сухим листом, ударившись об экран.

— Главного у тебя нет и не было. Ты всего лишь эхо, без своего голоса. Ты делаешь все ему наперекор только потому, что он тебя выгнал, а если бы оставил…

 Голос его sosie* дрожит, полный гормонов и азарта. Юрасе не хватает дисциплины и изящества, но он с лихвой компенсирует это скоростью и напором. Слова пробивают насквозь. Тобиас не успевает. Боль пронзает предплечье, выставленное вперед. Секунда, и он перестает чувствовать левую руку. Не важно. Есть еще правая. Интересная у них атака. Красивая. Слова завернуты в правду, как конфеты. Соглашаться с Сэмом — действительно быть его эхом. Только он не отражает чужое. Больше нет.

— Как поморники налетели: рвачи-палачи, — быстро перебивает он, но тут до него начинает доходить истинный смысл сказанного, — Но мне плевать на суждения пузатой мелочи, — они говорили не о Сэме. — Я уже внутри, маленькие дикари. Вы меня пропустили и уже упустили. Ваши глаза — вход, ваши слова — вход, ваша душа — вход. Вы открыты, как карточный домик. Ледяной ветер.

Бека прищуривается, защищаясь. За прищуром прячет злость и досаду. Досаду чувствует и Тобиас. В боевом заклинании мальчишек спрятан намек на Ривайена. Из уст сопляков это неожиданно задевает и достает там, где он думал уже ничего не осталось кроме пустоты. Неужели всем известно? Запоздалый стыд застает врасплох. Тобиас выжигал Ривайена из себя каленым железом. Почему же все еще чувствует вину и глупое разочарование, а не ненависть? От одной этой мысли Тобиас выбивается из ритма, сбивается с дыхания, ледяной клинок голоса ломается, рука, дрогнув, едва заметно меняет направление. Сотканное заклинание улетает обиженным ветром вместо снежного бурана.

А ответное он пропускает совсем. Ладонь правой руки пробивает насквозь. Как можно быть таким слабым? На тротуар капает. В темноте кровь черная. Нет, не он слабый, это мальчишки сильные. Иннокентии. Слишком поздно он их узнал. Слухи не врали. Удар их слова быстрый, как мысль. А его мысль все крутится вокруг Ривайена. Вот так и узнаешь свои слабые места. Случайно. Он то думал, что его слабое место Рин. Рин. Если бы он был рядом. Но нет. Ему нельзя. И ему не стоит все это видеть. «Терпи. Ты можешь». Терпеть боль и использовать силу врага против него самого  — ни этому ли учил Ривайен? Если уж он все никак его не забудет, надо этим пользоваться.

В словах Иннокентиев много правды? Она злит и причиняет боль? Отлично! Их правота — огонь в топку. В словах Иннокентиев много силы? Пусть! Зато они не умеют свою силу экономить и направлять. У них все не в меру, все слишком. Слишком талантливы. Слишком горячи. Слишком самоуверенны. Они даже не знают, что такое холодный расчет и как с ним бороться. Это его шанс. Теперь надо чуть-чуть времени. Надо подождать, пока злость и боль перегорят внутри, переплавятся в слова. Он слушает самодовольную болтовню в двух шагах от себя и считает удары сердца. Десять.

— Мы встретили слабого Тоби. Потерянного щенка. Ты не сам по себе, ты копия, ты осколки. Тебя нет — ты тень Ришара, его недопара. Он держал тебя на цепи и показывал, куда надо идти. Его нет, а ты сбился с пути. Один, и тебя не спасти. На новую дорогу уже не вывести. Пелена на глазах и страх. Слепая атака.

Пробитая рука плохо держит защиту и связи с Рином не хватает на плотный щит.  
Девять.  
Новая атака ставит его на колени.  
Восемь.  
Слова монотонно выламывают ребра.  
Семь.  
Левая рука не поднимается совсем. Пальцы правой еще сохраняют подвижность, но их надо поберечь для контратаки.  
Шесть.  
А формула для нее выплавляется медленно, выжигая под кадыком остатки вшитых Сэмом нитей силы. Те разбегаются по телу мурашами, отдельными буквами, которые никак нельзя собрать во что-то единое, они только бесполезно жалят в ответ, отвлекают. Нет, Сэм совсем теперь не помощник.

Прикусив губу, чтобы не выдать боли и не растратить крик понапрасну, Тобиас гонит мурашей прочь, а сам краем сознания следит, как его собственное заклинание распрямляется в горле пружиной, как увеличивается и парит черная лужа между его ног, как жесты Беки становятся скользящими, теряют четкость, как Юрася все больше упивается собой, все меньше обращает внимание на него, стоящего на коленях.

Пять.  
Зазнайки. Они уверены, что уже победили. Сопляки. Смешно смотреть, как распаляются друг перед другом, открываются, не замечая, что перестали ощущать движение времени и его поворотные моменты.

Четыре.  
Заклинание начинает выходить горячими приступами. Он рассчитывает завершить все быстро. На «не быстро» у него уже нет сил. Он кричит и вслушивается. Слова перетекают из него в холод переулка. Тобиас старается их запомнить, чтобы повторить потом, когда остается один, измотанный и несчастный.

—  Я не вижу пути, но ноги есть, и я могу пройти на слух два шага до **вас** и мне не надо для этого **глаз**. Мои шаги тяжелы, как две наполненные сумы. Я набит неприятностями, неведомыми вам странностями, через которые еще ни один не пролез, как сквозь дремучий лес. Моя боль плещется волнами у моих ног, из нее я сделаю для вас силок. Глазами его не разорвать, вашей талантливостью не развязать. Не увидеть опасность, смотри не смотри…

Три движения онемевшими пальцами. Три быстрых слова не вставая с колен. Три вибрации связок — и все закончилось.

— Глупое сердце замри.

***

Когда зажигаются фонари, Тобиас сидит на земле, сплевывает, и курит, держа сигарету дрожащими пальцами, старая кровь на них уже запеклась, а неуклюжая самодельная повязка останавливала новую ее порцию. Тишина давит на уши, как волны океанского прибоя. Тобиас выныривает из нее медленно. Из реальности к нему начинают прорываться звуки города, пока издалека, пока только приступами.

После второй сигареты его отпускает. Скачки адреналина и глухоты понемногу сходят на нет. Но успокоившись, Тобиас не может сказать с определенностью, почему, всматриваясь в искаженные яростью лица, вместо «умри» он проорал другое, новое для себя, слово. Чтобы пощадить? Зачем? Сэмюэль всегда говорил, что надо доводить начатое до конца.

Докурив, Тобиас поднимается на ноги. Надо поспешить. Проверить, как там Рин. Эти двое молокососов посланы не просто так. Они вполне могут быть отвлекающим маневром. Скорее всего на Рина тоже напали, и делать что-то уже бессмысленно. Связь не оборвана- значит мальчик жив, но она сходит с ума — значит он здорово напуган. «Надо дойти и проверить, — отдает сам себе приказ Тобиас. — Надо сделать все возможное».

Тобиас идет так быстро, как только позволяет ему потеря крови. Все усилия воли уходят на то, чтобы заставить тело перемещаться. Он старается держаться в тени домов. Темными пятнами на одежде и светлых туфлях, мокрыми штанами и куском фланели, пропитанным кровью, можно напугать кого угодно, даже служителей порядка и уж тем более сердобольных пенсионеров и домохозяек. Левая рука висит плетью и никак не хочет двигаться. Ткань, оторванная зубами от рубашки блондинчика, затянута на запястье кое-как, уже разболталась, не очень-то останавливает кровь, но сейчас не до нее.

Он останавливается напротив дома Рина. Ждет. Осматривается. Если кто чужой и показывался здесь, то давно ушел. В воздухе еще висит беспокойство и паника, но это только след Рина. Да и он уже теряет интенсивность. Ночь неторопливо накапливается спокойствие и безмятежность. Порывы Трамонтана** заставляют ритмично стучать ставни и мусорные баки. Вдруг, вслед за ставнями, хлопает входная дверь, потом еще раз, резче и настойчивей. Тобиас подбирается как собака, почувствовавшая опасность. Он кидает тело вперед, старается пересечь улицу не сутулясь и ровно переставляя ноги, не давая им подкашиваться на каждом шагу. Очень хочется побежать, но не получается.

Дом Ришаров открыт нараспашку, входная дверь бьет тревогу не первый десяток минут, уже еле держась на петлях. Чувство опасности перерастает в испуг, новый выброс адреналина, Тобиас перестает чувствовать боль, тело становится легким и быстрым. Он взбегает на второй этаж, проверяет спальню — мадам Ришар, погруженная в ежедневное наркотическое забытье, метается по кровати. Все как обычно.

Разворачивается, путаясь в собственных ногах, спешит в комнату Рина. В этот момент подросток возникает в неверном свете фонарей на последней ступеньке. Целый и невредимый, с горящими глазами и встрепанными волосами. Тобиаса как выключают. Он прислоняется к стене, так, чтобы ноги не сразу разъехались, прикрывает глаза и пробует перевести дыхание. В груди как-то хищно и липко свистит. Он откашливается, чтобы сделать голос по-возможности привычным, чтобы спросить. Но Рин не дожидается, не приглядывается, не щадит. Тобиас чуть не кричит под напором его костей и углов, чувствует, как нос Рина впечатывается в грудную клетку, как тонкие руки обнимают его, пробираются за спину, бесцеремонно нащупывают сломанную левую. Тобиас едва сдерживается, чтобы не провести правой по волосам Рина. Но поспешно прячет промокшую фланель за спину — не хватало еще измазать все вокруг кровью. Он позволяет мальчишке кричать, бить себя кулаками, обнимать. Он уже ничего не чувствует. Только бы не упасть. Это единственное, что он хочет сейчас.

— Где ты был? У меня был приступ паники и жуткая головная боль. Ты был мне нужен, — первым начинает говорить Рин, видя, что Тобиас не торопится высказаться, что стоит в его доме, как ни в чем не бывало, как и не пропадал никуда. — Я испугался. Я искал тебя! Сбегал домой. Там вместо тебя какой-то жлоб в фартуке. Сказал, что тебя не видел с утра. Телефон отключен — я проверял. Почему? Ты же обещал всегда быть рядом, когда нужен!

Рин плохо понимает, что говорит. Наконец у него заканчивается дыхание, он останавливается и поднимает на Тобиаса глаза. И только тут замечает, что Тоби странный. Нет, он уже привык к тому, что Тоби странный, но сейчас он еще страннее. Он по-новому пахнет — лужами, сухим листом и железом. Прячет руки за спину. Ничего не возражает на его упреки. Не успокаивает. Рин вглядывается в осунувшееся лицо, ввалившиеся глаза:

 — Тебе плохо?

— Нет. Мне хорошо.

Рину видит вымученную улыбку. Тоби смотрит на него сквозь упавшие на усталые глаза спутанные волосы.

— Малыш, прости меня. У меня были дела. Я не мог тебя предупредить. Это в последний раз. Я обещаю. А телефон, наверное, выронил где-то, я его найду, пойду сейчас и найду. Все нормально. Прости.

Рин слушает. Он уже знает, что у Тобиаса разные голоса в зависимости от настроения. Он уже научился их различать и не путать. Все остальные по сравнению с этим голосом плоские, пустые и серые. Даже голос Клэр. Сейчас голос Тоби его удивляет. Такого он еще не слышал. Он словно колодец, на дне которого плещется солнце. Рин подается вперед и позволяет голосу себя затянуть. Это что? У Тоби такой голос, когда он волнуется? За него? В колодце глубоко и холодно. Но Рин все равно спускается все ниже, ему хочется дотянуться до света на самом дне:

— Нет, не нормально. Ты опять мне врешь. Ну почему ты опять мне врешь?

У Рина даже нет сил сердиться. Он час бегал сломя голову, не понимая, что за тревога гложет его изнутри и не дает остановиться. Он жутко устал и изнервничался. Сейчас он хочет только одного: стоять вот так, прижавшись, и чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— И никуда ты не пойдешь. Завтра возьмешь в бутике новый телефон.

Его тянет к Тоби, как магнитом. Тоби весь горит, а Рина бьет крупная дрожь. Не отстраняясь он непонятно зачем хватается за тобину руку, бежит по ней пальцами вверх, словно от этого зависит что-то важное, вспоминает, как хорошо было, когда эта рука его обнимала… Кладет ладонь на предплечье, почти на плечо и тут же отдергивает руку. От Тобиаса бьет током. Рин смотрит — ладонь с секунду светится, как шаровая молния в темноте, потом свечение пропадает. В этот момент Тобиас говорит:

— Я не вру, я просто не хотел тебя беспокоить. Так что у тебя был за приступ?

— Я не знаю. Мне показалось, что я должен пойти… искать тебя. Словно у тебя что-то случилось. Непоправимое. Или у меня что-то случилось. Я не сумел разобраться. Это было очень больно, как гвоздь в голове. Я почему-то подумал, что ты собираешься уехать. Не попрощавшись. Слушай, не хочешь мне ничего рассказывать — не рассказывай, только не уезжай. И приходи. Я устал тебя ждать. Я хочу, чтобы ты приходил, и мы готовили вместе, как в тот раз.

Рин наконец отлепляется от Тоби и поднимает голову вверх. Тобиас такой бледный, словно на дворе опять Хэллоуин.

— Я не уеду. Куда мне уезжать? Я предупрежу Колина, того чувака в фартуке, чтобы он тебя никуда не отпускал одного, если меня нет дома. И я о тебе волновался. Пришел проверить. Теперь и у тебя, и у меня все и вправду в порядке.

— Как скажешь.

Рин вздыхает. Когда матери плохо, она вот такая же бледная, выключенная и говорит также, как из колодца. Рин сразу вызывает врача. А Тоби, говорит, все в порядке. Что же с ним будет, когда случится «не в порядке»?

— Пойдем в комнату, а? У меня есть чипсы, — и он тянет за ремень.— Ну так что?

Но Тобиас медленно, как бы недоверчиво, поднимает левую руку и легонько, почти не невесомо, треплет его по голове. Значит нет.

— Спасибо тебе. Но сейчас мне правда надо идти. Ты молодец, и я… тебя люблю.

— У тебя есть ключ, приходи. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

И Рин верит. И в голове не крутится ни одной задней мысли.

***

Тобиас выходит от Рина и снова возвращается на Обепинов. Поднимает и опустил левую руку. Сжимает и разжимает запястье. Работает. Практически без простреливающей боли. Чувствительность возвращалась. Пошевелил пальцами правой. В дыре пульсировало и жгло, но уже можно было терпеть. И больше не кровило. Сэм так не умел. Или не хотел.

Тобиас ускоряет шаг. В переулке все без изменений. Отрубившиеся мальцы валяются там, где он их оставил. Он отрывает еще один рукав от рубашки у ближайшего — надо будет переспросить его имя — и туго перетянул ладонь. Шарит вокруг, находит ключ. И телефон.

— Алло. Колин? Привет. Ты у меня? А можешь вернуться? Да, прям сейчас. Нет, ничего особенного не случилось. Но, кажется, мне нужна будет помощь. Заедешь по дороге в аптеку? Ну, почему, как раньше? Нет. Но покупать все то же самое. Как раньше. Ну все. Давай. Скоро буду.

Делает второй звонок.  
— Добрый вечер. На Обепинов и де Голля. Трое человек. Срочный вызов.

Тобиас взваливает мальчишек себе на плечи. Те уже начинают приходить в себя, но двигаться все равно еще не в состоянии.

— Надо сказать, что вы выглядите куда привлекательней с отмытыми от самодовольства личиками. Пока не вернетесь под теплое крылышко Ривайена, будем работать над техникой, заклинания надо творить, а не выплевывать блевотиной, а то ведь такие вонючки, как вы, долго не продержатся среди взрослых, — он бубнит себе под нос всю дорогу до угла с де Голля, не очень заботясь о том, слушают его или нет.

***

Каким бы Рин ни был встревоженным после ухода Тобиаса, но как только его голова касается подушки — сразу проваливается в сон. Просыпается, однако, с рассветом на удивление бодрым. По пути в ванную замечает на полу два темных пятнышка, наклоняется чтобы рассмотреть, проводит пальцами. Мокро и липко. Подносит к глазам испачканные пальцы ни о чем таком еще не думая. Нюхает. По тошнотворному металлическому запаху понимает, что это кровь. Его начинает знобить от утреннего холода и нервов.

Он не помнит чистил ли он зубы, как и что одевал, завтракал или нет. Он приходит в себя уже на остановке автобуса. Понимает, что в воскресное утро транспорта он не дождется и бежит что есть мочи к дому Тобиаса. Запыхавшись стоит на последней ступени деревянной лестницы. Переводит дыхание, прислушивается. На часах еще нет семи. Он осторожно стучит. Тишина. Рин опускает плечи, набирает в легкие воздуха, выдыхает медленно, потом еще и еще. Отдышавшись, снова заносит ладонь, чтобы аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, если что… Задумывается: — «А вдруг без сознания? Мать часто отрубалась. Может надо ломать, а не стучать?».

Но дверь неожиданно распахивается сама, и на пороге появился заспанный бугай гренадерского вида, тот самый, что открывал ему дверь вчера. Он загораживает вход так, что ничего нельзя рассмотреть внутри. У бугая зазеванное, помятое лицо со следами от ножниц на правой щеке. От него резко пахнет бетадином и валерьянкой. Рин не успевает зацепить все мысли, которые галопом несутся у него в голове. Выхватываются только обрывки.

«Ему только усов не…»  
«Он что на ножницах спа…»  
«Почему в больницу не…»  
«Валерьянки и я бы…»  
«Его кажется Колином…»  
«Он с ним…»

Но тут свистящий шепот прямо в ухо прерывает бестолковый галоп:

— Какого ты приперся? Че те тут надо? Тебе мало вчерашнего? Это все из-за тебя! Валил бы ты уже от Тоби подальше. От тебя никакой пользы, только одни неприятности. Ты ему не пара.

Рин аж поперхивается от такой наглости и думает, что с самого утра все пошло не так. Сначала пятна крови там, где вчера стоял Тоби, потом отсутствие транспорта, а теперь еще и чувак на пороге, Колин кажется.

— Это ему решать, а не тебе, — Рин сначала говорит, а потом думает. Такое с ним редко случается, и он прикусывает язык. — Ты мусор выносить? Пошли, провожу. Я не нарочно. Вчера что-то случилось? Я только сегодня кровь на полу увидел. Сразу прибежал

Колин улыбается. Ни дружески, ни приветливо, ни вежливо. Да зачем он вообще улыбается? Такое ощущение, что он уже видел такие улыбки. В больнице. Нафига Колин с ним разговаривает как с больным?!

— Ты это брось, не надо со мной так.

Но Колин снова улыбается, и у Рина чешутся руки.

— Ты живешь с Тоби?

— У меня есть где жить, не переживай, — он опять улыбается, но на этот раз просто и по-дружески.

— А почему ты все время здесь? Ты ведь ночевал!

— А какое твое дело? С чего я тебе должен отвечать? Ревнуешь? Брось. Тобиас позвонил вчера, попросил приехать.

— А меня не попросил.

— А ты все равно делать ничего не умеешь, только расстраиваешь его.

— Это он меня расстраивает. И пугает. И врет… — Рин сглатывает. — Я посижу с ним, ладно? Он как? Я тихо буду сидеть.

Колин молчит. Они доходят до баков и идут назад.

— А ты Тобиаса давно знаешь?

— Три года.

— И часто с ним такое?

— Пока Сэм был жив — почти каждую неделю. За последние восемь месяцев первый раз. И все из-за вас, Ришаров.

— Я на ивенте его руки видел. Они все в шрамах. Как будто ему кожу бритвой резали. Он говорил, откуда у него это?

— Не говорил. Но шрамы у него не только на руках. Он просто никогда их не показывает. А на руках — я думаю, это от заклинаний. Тоби всегда заклинание руками усиливает, вот у него руки в первую очередь и страдают.

— Может быть можно исцелить?

—  Я не знаю. Наверное. Ладно, проходи. Только не шуми.

Они заходят и тихо прикрывают дверь, Рин обводит комнату и видит…. Тут же тянет Колина назад на улицу и быстро шепчет:

— А кто на диване?

— А я знаю? Он их вчера притащил на себе, не понятно, как дошел вообще. Говорит, случайно встретились. Какое там случайно! Они его чуть не прибили, суки. А ты даже не рыпнулся на помощь. Наверняка он тебя звал. Но ты же зова не слышишь. Вот он один и отдувается. Да что я тебе рассказываю. Вас, Ришаров, все равно ничего не касается. Твой брат тот еще кусок дерьма. С чего тебе быть лучше.

Рин переваривает услышанное и опять возвращается к спящим впритирку на диване ребятам.

— Они на него напали, а он их на диване уложил? Так вообще положено?

— Да ему плевать, как положено. Заходи давай, а то холода напустили…

В студии стойкий медицинский запах. На полу разложен надувной матрас. Тобиас спит на нем, лицом к двери. Укрытый по самый подбородок пледом. Второй сбился в ногах. На столе разбросаны бинты, компрессы, примочки, опрокинут пол-литровый флакон бетадина и лежат ножницы. Те самые, что оставили след на щеке Колина. Гренадер спал за столом — это было единственное спальное место, которое оставалось в небольшой студии.

Рин садится на пол рядом с матрасом и не может отвести взгляд от руки Тобиаса. Она лежит бессильная, неживая, перебинтованная. Бинты, стягивающие ладонь, пропитались чем-то желто-бурым. Это так заботит Рина, что он даже не обращает внимание на шевеления на диване, на то, что Колин уходит, на его слова, что вернется быстро, только съездит в универ и за продуктами. Все отходит на второй план и происходит как в тумане. Он забывает, что договорился с Клэр, что она будет его ждать, что надо ей позвонить и хотя бы предупредить. Рин смотрит на руку и не может оторвать взгляда, берет ее в свои ладони и сидит молча и тихо, как завороженный. Между пальцами пульсирует. Ему становится жарко от этой пульсации. Его сердце начинает биться также быстро и тревожно, словно кровь просто перетекает из одного тела в другое. Потом ритм замедляется.

***

Рина точно будит не телефон. Он просыпается от того, что во сне сполз вниз и теперь лежит на полу скрючившись, но так и не выпустив руку Тобиаса, положив голову тому на плечо. Кончики длинных белых волос щекочут ему в носу. Только потом телефон лягушкой выпрыгивает из-под матраса. Рин его ловит и подсматривает, что на экране высветилось «Ривайен». Имя кажется очень знакомым, и Рин не задумываясь отвечает:

— Да.

— Кто это? Бека? Тобиас жив?

— Жив. Он спит. Ему что-то передать? И это не Бека.

В ответ тишина. И пока она висит в телефоне странной растерянной паузой, безжизненная рука в бинтах оживает, аккуратно забирает аппарат у Рина и отключает связь.

— Никогда не отвечай на звонки этого человека.

Тобиас говорит спокойно, но голос у него булькающий, как молоко на огне, сдерживаемое от того, чтобы убежать, только фарфоровым диском на дне кастрюльки. И Рин откуда-то знает, что сдерживает он не злость, а радость от того, что Рин сидит здесь, у него дома и рядом с ним. Рин опять берет забинтованную руку, кладет к себе на колени. Рука горячая, как молоко, но она никуда не убегает, и кажется очень даже здоровой, сильной и властной. Рину хочется спросить про руку, но вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Почему не отвечать?


	9. Залатанная душа

«Необходимо нам вернуть единство Наследия  
и получить контроль над временем и пространством.  
Думают наши старейшины, что прячет Наследие разгадку о себе в ком-то из нас.  
Так, после многочисленных наблюдений за юными Заклинателями, заметили мы,  
что нити Тингара могут распуститься,  
как распускается цветок лотоса,  
и в такие особые моменты Заклинатель  
может прозреть будущее и соединиться  
с Наследием в точке начала времени.  
Но ни один еще не вернулся назад из путешествия.

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта «Сказание о Нитях Тингара».

Когда в телефонной трубке раздались короткие гудки, Ривайен не расстроился. Скорее он был удивлен, что ему вообще ответили. И рад услышать голос Тоби. За пять лет это было в первый раз и, возможно, в последний. За пять лет он здорово сдал и уже не был тем человеком, который прогибал Наследие под себя и свои амбиции. Времена, когда он считал себя равным Тингару, безвозвратно ушли, и методичность больше не была кредо Ривайена Форсайта.

Но это был еще тот Форсайт, который всего добился сам и никогда не сдавался. Еще в старшей школе он решил, что удачи нет — есть правила и развилки. И самое главное в жизни — это не пропускать указатели. В юности он поставил себе цель попасть в Совет Семи школ и стал самым молодым его председателем. В Тибете, когда кормил свои амбиции поисками текстов о Тингаре, нашел больше, чем мог пожелать. Когда Тингар убил Кейт и старика Ришара, он без колебания встал во главе новых исследований.

Когда на пути Форсайта возникал переломный момент, он превращался в чудовище, рядом с ним можно было почуять характерный запах безумия, стойкий, как мускусные испарения. Сам же он не считал себя ни безумцем, ни подлецом, ни психопатом. Он просто принимал решения и готов был платить за них цену.

Однако развилку того злополучного дня пять лет назад Ривайен пропустил, указателей не заметил и цена за это оказалась для него неожиданно высокой.

Все началось ближе к полудню, когда Тобиас распахнул дверь и с порога озарил улыбкой его рабочий кабинет. Ривайена как магнитом развернуло в сторону воспитанника. Не в характере Тобиаса было приходить без предупреждения — произошло что-то важное и долгожданное.

Ривайен уже несколько месяцев ждал только одного: проявление метки. Тоби минуло шестнадцать, он выпустился из Нагорной и принес клятву верности Наследию, но Тингар запаздывал. Ривайен объяснял задержку исключительными способностями воспитанника, его универсальностью, переизбытком Наследия в крови, пережитыми детскими травмами, упорными тренировками с малолетства. Да чем угодно, лишь бы это выглядело разумно и позволяло не сходить с ума от ожидания.

Когда Форсайт увидел светящегося от радости и запыхавшегося Тоби в дверях, он решил, что метка появилась. Ривайен так хотел в это поверить, что принял веру за правду. То, что мальчишка держал в руках акварель на редкой бумаге васи и свидетельство о поступлении в колледж, он опрометчиво принял за красивый фантик, в который приемный сын упаковал главное.

Ривайен начал с фантика. Он похвалил Тоби за поступление, потом взял в руки рисунок. С удивлением отметил, что с васи на него смотрел он сам, только лет на двадцать моложе. Очередная фантазия Тобиаса. Ривайен усмехнулся. И почувствовал себя действительно молодым. Таким, каким он был, когда Тингар соединил их в пару с Кейт. Он решил, что это добрый знак. Тобиас будет прекрасной заменой матери. Достойным завершением проекта по созданию сильнейшей пары. Его заветным оружием. За это Ривайен был готов заплатить любую цену.

Потом, много позже, он сам себе старался объяснить, что все пошло наперекосяк из-за дурацкого портрета. Тобиас был слишком талантливым. Сквозь бумагу сочилась отрава. За маской молодого счастливого себя Ривайен разглядел себя настоящего. Высокомерного и амбициозного. Готового идти по головам к своей цели. Руки как обожгло, а в глаза ударило. Ривайен отложил портрет и притянул к себе Тоби. А надо было всмотреться в портрет — он был указателем. Но Ривайен свернул не туда.

Как только портрет оказался на столе, а Тобиас в кольце его рук, Ривайен приступил к поиску метки. Сначала засучил рукава, внимательно рассматривая руки, проводя по коже холодными жесткими пальцами, ища уплотнения. Потом начал лихорадочно проталкивать пуговицы в петли, разводя полы внезапно намокшей рубашки Тоби так, как разводят резанную кожу на операционном столе. Не находил. Тобиас замер под его руками, позволяя делать все, что заблагорассудится. Его тело, закаленное болью, оказалось совершенно беззащитным под похотливыми ощупываниями, реагировало само, выгибаясь навстречу, податливо расслабляла сухие тренированные мышцы, становилось мягким.

Когда рубашка уже лежала на полу, спина, плечи и шея были внимательно осмотрены, а руки Ривайена вытаскивали позвякивающей пряжкой ремень из петлиц, дергали за молнию, тянули ее вниз, проводя костяшками по возбужденной плоти и аккуратно обходя темное мокрое пятно у самой резинки, Форсайт на уровне своего звериного чутья понял, что он ничего там не найдет, кроме возбуждения. Не будет на Тоби метки Тингара. Наследие в очередной раз заморочило ему голову и посмеялось. Между ним и Тоби никогда не будет ничего, кроме простой человеческой привязанности и влюбленности.

Влюбленность Ривайена не интересовали. Проект длиной в тринадцать лет был затеян не для этого.

Он медленно отстранился от прижавшегося к нему мальчишки, нашел на столе пачку сигарет, вытянул одну, жадно затянулся, дымом затягивая прорвавшуюся ярость и обиду. Хорошо. Наследие не давало своего разрешения на Тобиаса. Оставляло его чистым, непригодным для создания истинной пары, навсегда выводило из игры за объединение Тингара. Отлично. Ривайен был с таким решением не согласен. Считал, что с Наследия причитается — оно должно ему за смерть Кейт. Должно и будет наказано.

Решение созрело на третьей затяжке. «В конце концов, почему нет?» — подумал Ривайен. Желаниям надо потакать, иначе они не имеют смысла. Если Тингар не идет ему навстречу, он сделает все, чтобы подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении. Для этого существовал один способ — провести приемного сына через инициацию. Его невинность была только на руку.

Ривайен читал в манускрипте Абхиджита, что в момент транса, сходного по своей силе с болевым шоком, Заклинатель может вступить в прямой контакт с Тингаром и получить от него знание о предназначении. В том, что предназначением Тобиаса был он сам, Ривайен не сомневался ни минуты. И пусть инициация была опасным путешествием, из которого еще никто не возвращался, такая малость не могла остановить Форсайта. Он решил действовать методично и хладнокровно. Заставить Тобиаса остановить время и заглянуть в щель между мирами. Он был уверен в своих силах Целителя, в том, что может вернуть сына Кейт хоть с того света. Что будет в случае неудачи, он думать себе запретил. Он еще не решил, нужна ли прелюдия или надо сразу начинать жестко. Раздумывая, повел языком по нежной коже на шее, через маленький кадык к напряженной гортани, от нее оставил мокрую дорожку на скуле, дотянулся до мочки уха:

— Хочешь быть моим?

Ощутил, как Тобиас покрылся мурашками от его горячего шепота, как затрепетало его горло под ладонью, как налился кровью член. Ривайен другой рукой медленно начал стягивать белье, с удовольствием вдыхая аромат молодых гормонов и тихого ответа:

— Да.

В этом «да» не было вранья, или покорности. Неужели Тобиас хотел этого всегда? В голове зазвенело. И Ривайен уже точно не знал, чего в нем больше: желания мальчишки или своего собственного, невинной дурости или расчетливой ярости.

— Ты такой отзывчивый, мой мальчик, такой горячий. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так будешь реагировать на ласки. Хочешь продолжения? Тогда проси. Иного выхода нет, То-о-би. Пока ты не мечен — ты ничей. Проси меня стать моим.

И Тобиас просил, запинаясь и ненавидя себя за стыд и невольный страх, еле удерживая дрожь в голосе. Сердце удерживать он даже не пытался. Оно крушило ребра с той же методичностью, с который Ривайен бил о ладонь снятым со стены кнутом. Просил, когда стягивал с себя трусы, когда поворачивался спиной, когда давал привязать запястья к выступу стены, просил, когда кнут щелкал в воздухе и взрезал полосками кожу спины, когда пытался расслабить мышцы и впустить сначала пальцы мокрые твердые как дерево пальцы.

— Скажи: «пожалуйста, сделай мне больно», — все тот же влажный шепот не терпящий возражений. — Скажи это, малыш.

Тобиас хотел сказать, хотел быть послушным, но дыхание перехватило, и он беззвучно хватал воздух, судорожно сглатывал и мотал головой. Возбуждение, ни разу не испытанное с такой силой до этого момента, мешало понимать, дышать. Он терял контроль от новых ощущений и ему казалось, что это страшная провинность, недопустимая. Он уже ненавидел себя за свою слабость, но ничего не мог поделать с собственным телом. Оно было натренировано ставить барьер боли, но не желанию.

Он чувствовал, что названный отец ждет ответа, но не мог разомкнуть губ. Он даже не мог до конца понять слов в своей голове. 

— Молчишь? 

Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том предмете, что двигался у него внутри, касаясь оголенного нерва и заставляя купаться в эйфории и дискомфорте. Он и не обращал внимание на дискомфорт, он был ничто по сравнению с болью в спине. 

\- Это отказ? Так не пойдет, мальчик мой, тай не пойдет. Значит, ты тоже хочешь со мной по-плохому? Будем по-плохому. — Злость и досада взяли верх, Ривайен вынул пальцы и толкнулся вперед сам.

Толчка Тобиас не почувствовал почти совсем. Он был всего лишь сигналом стартового пистолета. Возбуждение прорвалось наружу и ударило в голову.

Ривайен ожидал услышать стон, но не услышал. Тобиас умел сдерживать себя. Стон был бы проявлением неуважения и слабости.

Ривайен усмехнулся удовлетворенно, давая мальчику привыкнуть. Он мог бы кончить одним махом, настолько возбуждение было сильным. Но вся хитрость была не в этом. Он должен был заставить Тобиаса увидеть. Увидеть свою пару в момент, когда душа будет балансировать на тонкой грани между болью и наслаждением. В тот момент, когда боль распорет сопротивление разума и приведет его в мир Тингара. Его сперма должна была стать катализатором, топливом для путешествия души.

Он сжимал в своих руках худое тело и ввинчивался в горячую и тугую задницу раз за разом, снова и еще. Как будто не существовало ничего, кроме. Время от времени останавливался, пережидал спазм внизу живота и старался удержать заходящееся в конвульсиях тело в нужном положении. Тобиас уже не мог стоять сам и просто висел на его руках, на его члене, и на веревках, стягивающих запястья. Он не мог сопротивляться пытке удовольствием, но его сознание держалось за разум мертвой хваткой тренированного бойца. Время от времени Ривайен медленно вынимал член, рассеянно вытаскивал почти истлевшую сигарету из щелки скривленного рта, гасил окурок о натянутую, как на барабане, вспотевшую кожу своего бедра, слушая вкрадчивое шипение, дотягивался одной рукой до стола. Брал следующую сигарету из пачки, затягивался. Это перещелкивало.

— Не кончать, — командовал Ривайен самому себе и снова принимался за дело.

Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы Тобиас сломался, потерял контроль и подал голос. Но Ривайен был сильнее, знал о теле практически все и укротить воспитанника для него не представляло особой сложности, сложно было заставить душу начать путешествие.

Теперь Тобиас только хрипел при каждом его движении, но все еще не отключался, сопротивляясь до последнего. Ривайен зверел, вбивал член до упора, играл желваками, спрятанными под нависшими на лицо длинными, давно поседевшими волосами, обливался потом, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не спустить в мокрый растраханный сфинктер. Сосредотачивался на биении сердечка под ладонью и следил за тем, чтобы сын Кейт как можно медленнее пересекал границу между миром людей и миром Тингара, вошел в состояние сумеречного транса точно в момент перехода из одного состояния в другое с его семенем внутри.

Член ныл от долгого напряжения, тупая боль отзывалась в тяжелых наполненных яйцах. Понять, в какой момент нити Наследия начнут расплетаться, пропуская в иное измерение, было практически невозможно. Ривайен действовал наугад, надеясь на свою интуицию.

***

Тобиас потерял счет времени. Прошло десять минут или десять часов. Он уже не знал. Он уже не был уверен, что выйдет из этого испытания с честью, что в чести есть хоть какой-то смысл. Он не один год мечтал о близости с Ривайеном, но то, что творилось сейчас было совсем не похоже на его мечты.

Дыхание он старался экономить, но не всегда получалось. Оно вылетало из легких непонятными звуками — он очень старался, чтобы те не были жалкими. Какой бы нестерпимой ни была боль, она все еще была желанной. Как кусочек сахара в горьком, как хина, кофе. И он терпел, прятал боль во времени, перемещая ее в будущее. Показывал Ривайену, что достоин выбора мастера.

К выпуску Тобиас научился контролировать разные виды боли: резкую боль бичевания, оставляющую долгое послевкусие жжения и онемения целых участков тела; холодную боль заточенного железа, которая достигала мозга не сразу, а через запрограммированное время, всегда одинаковое и поэтому понятное; надсадную тупую боль удушения, и сухую суставную боль веревок и наручников. Его терпение и знание боли школа на Нагорной тренировала усердно и неустанно. Целитель не всегда мог оказаться рядом, не всегда мог убрать боль, часто в бою Заклинатель оставался один на один с противником, особенно при внезапном нападении, особенно после заключения контракта на ивенте. Все тело Тобиаса было свидетельством успешно пройденных испытаний.

Боль никогда не была ему ровней. Пока он слышал биение времени в своем сердце, он был сильнее ее. Он мог с точностью до секунды знать, сколько она будет длиться и когда уйдет. Время было его спасительным канатом, держась за который, он всегда мог выбраться. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он потерялся между болью и удовольствием и не знал, что ждать от собственного тела и от собственного сердца. Боль была желанна и тягуча. Он думал, что она честная и правильная. И он не хотел выбираться и не хотел ее отпускать. Она заставляла его забывать о времени, о себе и о выносливости.

Но в какой-то момент боль ушла. Он уже не чувствовал ни дрожи в икрах, ни теплых вязких струек крови, смазки и спермы, текущих по ногам, ни сильных рук, сжимающих его бока, ни разорванного мяса спины. Он изредка шевелил пальцами. Рецепторы не передавали сигналы в мозг, как будто кисти ампутировали. Но он еще был в сознании и не позволял себе кричать. По крайней мере он так считал.

В какой-то момент вместо боли пришла тишина. Но не накрыла полностью. На выдохе он не слышал ничего. В ушах и в голове была перина. На вдохе слышал хрипы, скрежет зубов, пошлое хлюпанье между ног и грохот крови в голове.

Очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но Тобиас заставил себя сосредоточиться на коллекции бабочек на стене, на белых крыльях с иссиня-черной кружевной оторочкой, на красном пятне в виде сердца у самых усиков. В висках пульсировало, и красное пятно синхронно отбивало сто сорок ударов в минуту.

Пытаясь снова обрести власть над телом, Тобиас постарался ухватиться за хорошее, как за спасательный круг в надвигающемся на него безумии. За воспоминание.

— Тоби, ты особенный. И ты, и я это знаем. Но ты не можешь только тренироваться. Надо тебе придумать хорошее хобби. Выбирай, что хочешь.

— Я хочу научиться рисовать. Я хочу нарисовать всех твоих бабочек. И тебя. Можно?

— Неожиданно. Но, в принципе, можно попробовать и живопись. Почему нет?

После этого разговора Тобиас самозабвенно рисовал. Дома, на улице, в кабинете отчима после тренировок. Иногда ловил на себе странные взгляды и краснел. Что-то происходило. В груди все крутило, он предчувствовал, вот только не знал что именно. Хотелось непременно хорошего. Такого, что разрушит эту неловкость, встающую между ними. Время шло, но ничего не происходило. Тобиас начинал чувствовать себя виноватым. Решил, что недостаточно хорош для наставника. Решил стать лучше.

И вот он прибежал в школу, довольный как щенок, сообщить, что поступил. Что стал самым молодым учеником колледжа прикладного искусства и архитектуры. Портрет Райвена, который он рисовал по памяти, переписывал несколько раз, которым мучился все последнее время, занял первое место.

Он несся по коридорам школы, не замечая никого вокруг. Он ворвался в кабинет без стука, без задней мысли, а когда Ривайен удивленно и радостно развернулся к нему всем телом и пошел навстречу, похвалил за поступление, внимательно и с удовольствием вглядывался в потрет, прежде чем его отложить в сторону, Тобиас позволил Ривайену притянуть себя, повис у него на шее и засмеялся, заливаясь в голос. Ривайен трепал его по голове, совсем не по-отечески чопорно, как он это делал обычно. Скорее даже не трепал, а гладил, и тоже смеялся. Тобиас и не знал, что он так умеет. Тепло и искренне. Тобиас нечаянно заглянул ему в глаза и вдруг поцеловал. Не как обычно дома по утрам — в щеку, целомудренно и по-детски. Поцеловал в губы. Страстно и от всего сердца.

Вот это было, пожалуй, лучшее его воспоминание. Даже лучше, чем рисование. Теперь надо просто держать его в голове.

Но вместо поцелуя перед глазами все чаще и чаще вставал холодный сумрак. От него знобило. Как от разочарования в глазах Ривайена. Они горели ярче солнца, пока он целовал его везде, вертя в своих руках, скользя пальцами в недоступных для взгляда местах. А потом превратились в ледышки. Это было внезапно и нервно. Как катастрофа. Его любовь к Ривайену, его страсть к живописи, его поступление и талант не имели больше никакого значения — все было не то. Ривайену не это от него было нужно. Этот путь завел в тупик.

Ривайен опять смотрел на него тем особым жестким и неудобным взглядом, под которым Тобиас опять почувствовал себя виноватым. Но это не значит, что все кончено. Это значит, что дальше путь придется прокладывать, что-то разрушая, что-то принося в жертву. Приносить в жертву свое желание быть любимым и разрушать надежды Ривайена Тобиас не собирался. Ему нужен был Ривайен. Они нужны были друг другу. Значит, ему оставалось принести в жертву и разрушить что-то другое.

— Иного выхода нет, мальчик мой. Пока ты не мечен — ты ничей. Ты принадлежишь только Тингару, и он дает тебя Целителю во временное пользование. Мне не нужно временное, я не буду брать себе чужое. Я должен знать наверняка. Ты готов?

Тобиас не отвел взгляда. Просто коротко кивнул. Став таким же жестким и неудобным.  
Он был готов, но и представить не мог, что чтобы выйти из тупика, ему придется разрушить самого себя.

— Тогда проси.

И Тобиас просил, а потом терпел. Ему всегда казалось, что его терпение безгранично. Что он может ради Ривайена вытерпеть все, как наркоман ради дозы. Но боль и удовольствие сочились через поры, заполняли собой тело, выдавливали из него по капле последнее счастливое воспоминание, а потом и его самого. Тобиас из последних сил не давал мозгу переходить в автономный режим. Поймал новый ритм времени, пошел по нему вверх, как по лестнице.

Вздох — толчок — прокушенный язык — глоток крови — тишина. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Пауза. Выдох — толчок — хрип — скрежет зубов — стук в висок — глоток вздоха. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Пауза. Время вело за собой. Толчок — вспышка — судорога — толчок. Раз, два, три, четыре, … пять?.. пять… Бабочка, откуда перед глазами бабочка? … раз, два, три… Время заплутало.

В этот момент Ривайен потянул его на себя, Тобиаса скрутило и выжгло изнутри. Он подумал, что сейчас умрет, но вместо этого очень ясно и как бы со стороны услышал свой собственный крик. Вернее то, что от него осталось. Сбитый хрип. Почувствовал наждачную боль в горле. Судя по ней, он кричал уже давно и больше себя не контролировал. В голове зазвенело, и он начал проваливаться, но почему-то вверх. Вокруг не было ничего кроме биения секунд. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, но он не видел ничего, кроме черноты.

Ему казалось, что он смотрит через непроницаемое черное стекло, идет по нему, увязает в нем, соскальзывает, как в ледяную пропасть. Потом он завис и задергался, как бабочка в светящейся паутине, из последних сил выгнулся до хруста в позвонках и со всей силы выпустил желание освободиться от этого кошмара. Стекло пошло трещиной, лопнуло под нажимом, и горячая волна вынесла его на вымытую дождем широкую соборную лестницу под яркие листья вязов.

Тобиас судорожно сглотнул. Вместо звона секунд в голове гудел церковный колокол. Четыре после полудня. Тобиас стоял на границе тени и света и смотрел на незнакомую площадь. Воздух пах старым кирпичом и озоном — только что окончилась гроза. Тобиас вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыться от солнца и вздрогнул. Рука принадлежала взрослому. Но это все равно была его рука с непропорционально длинными худыми, нервными и мозолистыми пальцами, слегка раздутыми в местах соединения фаланг, с синими венами под прозрачной кожей, с отметкой от ожога в виде бабочки, которая появилась на его запястье пять лет назад.

Картинка дрогнула, как бывает, когда разворачиваешь систему. Голова кружилась и к горлу подступала тошнота. Красивый и высокий мальчишеский голос звонко позвал его по имени. Это был голос его пары. Тобиас понял это по тому, как скрутило солнечное сплетение и как моментально отозвалась и натянулась яркая белая струна связи.

Он развернулся на звук. В арке, в четырех шагах от него стоял невысокий несуразный подросток с горшком в руках. Тобиас потянулся навстречу.

— Дождись меня!

Четыре слога. Как заклинание. На Тобиаса подуло ветром, изображение пошло рябью, на глаза упала пелена…

***

— Тоби! Тоби! Очнись, Тобиас!

Когда Тобиас открыл глаза, он помнил все до мельчайших деталей. Освещение, интонации, слова, движения и свечение нити. Он только не помнил, где. Один мир наложился на другой. В одном мире было солнце и лужи, в другом приглушенное освещение позднего вечера и огромное кресло в кабинете Ривайена. В обоих мирах его звали по имени.

— Скорее Тобиас, рассказывай, рассказывай! — Ривайен приказывал, и Тобиас, как всегда, повиновался беспрекословно. Он сосредоточился. Пушистые ресницы опустились и поднялись. То, что он только секунду назад видел четко и ясно, исчезло из памяти.

Он моргнул еще раз и удивленно посмотрел на приемного отца.

Ривайен сидел на коленях, обеспокоенно вглядывался в пустые зрачки, в которых еще плавало полинялое нездешнее небо, аккуратно сушил рукой соленые дорожки на щеках. Когда затуманенный взгляд его воспитанника прояснился, он понял, что ничего не получилось.

— Что ты видел, Тобиас?

Ривайен повторил свой вопрос еще раз, на всякий случай. Он уже не надеялся, что в голове у Тобиаса осталось хоть что-нибудь из увиденного. Тобиас с трудом разлепил запекшиеся губы:

— Грозу, — он силился вспомнить, но в памяти остались только расширенная темная радужка, в которой отражалось его собственное лицо, обрамленное длинными белыми волосами.

Ривайен встряхнул его за плечи без всякой надежды услышать хоть что-то полезное:

— Тобиас, это важно, сосредоточься пожалуйста.

— Я видел отражения себя в черном, я стоял на лестнице между светом и тенью, вокруг были вязы. Колокол пробил четыре раза.

Тобиас произнес фразу четко, как под диктовку, тоскливым взглядом бездомного пса посмотрел на Ривайена и снова снова потерял сознание. Теперь уже надолго. Его голова свесилась с подлокотника кресла, слипшиеся, тяжелые от пота волосы, откинулись назад и обнажили беззащитную шею, вытянувшуюся, как под ножом гильотины.

Ривайен перенес мальчика на диван, устроил его голову у себя на коленях и провел рукой по лицу, потерявшему очарование и превратившемуся в красивую маску. Раскаяния от содеянного были ему не знакомы. Тобиас прошел испытание, сперма стабилизировала способности, заложенные от рождения, теперь его окутывала аура необычайной силы, его связь была готова проявиться, его невероятные способности видеть и управлять природой времени были разбужены. С этим ничего уже нельзя было поделать. Только для Ривайена все было кончено, так и не успев начаться. Зачем были все эти тринадцать лет? Зачем были эти горящие шафрановыми искрами глаза в его доме, в его классе, в его школе, в его сердце. Зачем вся его школа, если Тобиас не его Заклинатель?

Надо было заканчивать с такими мыслями. Иначе они разрушат не только их с Тобиасом жизнь, но и Нагорную школу. А это уже лишнее.

Ривайен покрутил белый обруч обручального кольца у себя на пальце. Кольцо тоже когда-то принадлежало Кейт. Как он был на нее зол, когда она вышла замуж за другого, как он был на нее зол, когда она родила этому другому сына, похожего на нее, как две капли воды. Как он был на нее зол, когда она умерла. Однако на Тобиаса он не находил в себе силы злиться. Он просто хотел разгадать послание: число четыре, гроза, игра света и тени в ветвях вяза и лестница, на вершине которой его мальчишка стоял, смотря в темное. Расшифровка и составление идеальной пары были делом не трудным, но кропотливым. Хорошо, что у него оставалось еще была целая ночь до рассвета, чтобы подумать.

Равайвен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Тобиаса в обкусанные ошметки губ. Скользнул языком вниз по кадыку к яремной впадине — точке контроля и восстановления — коснулся ключиц, локтевых сгибов, запястий, ладоней. Всех точек исцеления. Простая комбинация движений и касаний. Или сегодня за этим было нечто большее? Первый и последний раз Ривайен разрешил себе делать что-то не просто методично и правильно. Он позволил себе чувствовать. Именно в этот момент, он еще мог понять, что связь — это больше чем покорение тела, чем упорство и произвол воли. Это вдохновение. Но момент был упущен, как была упущена возможность подчинить и объединить Тингар.

Ривайен пожевал губами и еще раз пробежался холодными пальцами по спокойному идеально-красивому лицу. Теперь уже прощаясь.

Через час раны Тобиаса затянулись, тело было приведено в порядок. О душе заботиться Ривайен не умел: Наследие не давало никаких инструкций на этот счет. Форсайт поднялся с дивана, достал из шкафа комплект запасной одежды, который всегда был у него наготове. Положил рядом с Тобиасом. Потом нашел полотенце и положил туда же. Теперь можно было заняться ребусом.

В кабинете стоял сладковато-терпкий запах свежей крови и засохшей спермы. Он забивал голову и мешал сосредоточиться на разгадке. Ривайен распахнул окно и впустил прохладу и ветер с улицы.

Вершина лестницы, лучи славы, неотвратимые удары грома и молнии — все указывало на одно имя — Ришар — Ричард — герой, славящийся точностью своих ударов. Вяз — тотем той же семьи. Самюэль — старший внук безумного мэтра, как раз на четвертом курсе, и его глаза — черные, как ступени в ад. Ну вот и славно. Целитель Тобиаса найден. Самюэль будет очень доволен. Он давно просит себе в Заклинатели именно Тобиаса.

Ривайен достал регистр пар и внес в него изменения. Новая пара была составлена и зарегистрирована. Ривайену и в голову не могло прийти, что он ошибся в одной досадной и незначительной мелочи. Цифре четыре.

Когда Тобиас утром открыл глаза, здоровый физически, но совершенно изломанный и потерянный внутри, Ривайен объявил официальным и не терпящим возражения тоном, что Целитель будет ему представлен незамедлительно. Что он должен привести себя в порядок и дождаться представления, не отлучаясь из кабинета.

Тобиас послушно поднялся с кожаного широкого дивана, сходил в душ, переоделся и сел на высокий крутящийся стул. Переживать не было ни смысла, ни сил. У него было ощущение, что вчерашняя тьма перешла в сердце, что метаморфоза была окончательной. Тобиас достал последнюю сигарету из забытой на столе пачки. Она, в отличии от него, была целая и невредимая. В корзине для мусора под столом лежал разорванный на мелкие клочки портрет. Больше в своей жизни Тобиас никогда и ни о чем никого не просил.


	10. Сладости из слов

«Тингар готов на все, что, по его мнению,   
способно улучшить мировую ткань.   
Нити Тингара ткут мировую ткань.   
До всего можно протянуть нить:  
время нить, пространство нить, точка – нить.   
Все ведет и приводит в точку начала времени».

Из тетради Ривайена Форсайта «Сказание о Нитях Тингара»

Рука перестала сгибаться еще час назад. В локте дергало, а предплечье горело нестерпимо. Кожу раздуло так, что она готова была вот-вот лопнуть. Дома Рин наскоро наложил противоожоговую мазь, но видно надо было еще выпить антигистаминных. Он не выпил. Не обратил внимания, что провел травмированной кожей по рассыпанному по всей кухне серовато-кремовому порошку. Старался скорее убрать осколки, разбросанные матерью в припадке бредового возбуждения. Сразу не сообразил, что это ее гомеопатия всосалась в кровь. Теперь руку дует от ожога и от пчелиного яда, на запястье рубашка перестает застегиваться, но Рин не обращает на это внимание. Пройдет. Всего лишь местная реакция. Его заботит другое.

Голова слабо кружится и совсем неслабо болит. В ушах странно звенит, и кровь в предплечье то пульсирует, ритмично требуя выхода, то отливает к щекам и позвоночнику. Это Тингар. Тянет. Тренировка с Иннокентиями уже началась, и Рин опаздывает. Он пока участвует только как зритель, лишь иногда просят поделиться Наследием. Тоби просит неохотно, каждый раз так, словно разменивает себя, словно преодолевает что-то внутри. Но Рин не обращает уже на это никакого внимания. Он ждет. Дает Заклинателю привыкнуть к себе, а себе дает время привыкнуть к Тоби. Доверие — это тоже связь. Рин уже третью неделю приходит в одно и тоже время, как лис Экзюпери. Слушает, как творят Заклинания, как обсуждают, как усиливают. Тоби в системе говорит низким приятным голосом, катает слова как шарики во рту, делает непривычные ударения, тянет некоторые согласные, разрезая слово или разбивая, как сырое яйцо. Иногда путает «е» и «и», «о» и «а», и от этого кажется, что слова становятся приставучими, как репейники, прилепляются к вещам и к памяти. Рин каждый раз открывает для себя новые значения. Ему безумно нравится. Почему Заклинатель не он? Хочется быть у Тоби больше и чаще. Но сегодня он опаздывает. Ссора эта с матерью на пустом месте задержала. Но ничего.

Рин проверяет карман — не выпал ли рекламный купон «Смартбокса». В нем заманчивое предложение на Рождество, и Рин хочет поговорить. Сегодня, а то через три дня будет поздно — акция закончится. «Смартбокс» предлагает на два дня обучение скоростному скольжению с инструктором. Поездка на четверых. Он хотел бы поехать на Новый Год в горы. С Клэр. Но боится остаться с ней один на один. Она ему все больше нравится, но он не знает ни что сказать, ни как. Инициатива наказуема. И у него нет никакого опыта. Он даже ни разу не целовался. С Тобиасом не считается. Это Тингар. Рин резонно думает, что в компании все будет проще. Четвертым можно взять Колина…

Рин второй день фантазирует про помощь с переобуванием и переодеванием, про случайные касания и ночи перед камином, когда все сидят тесным кружком, передают друг другу какую-нибудь хрень, упираются друг в друга коленями, локтями и кончиками пальцев ног. Он уже видел, как предлагает красавице Клэр присоединиться к ним — спортивным ребятам, гибким и улыбающимся — и провести уикенд почти что в Куршевеле с гарантией хорошего настроения и адреналина. Но тут Рин вдруг думает, что Тобиасу будет не интересно, что его долговязая сутулая фигура и страсть к словам плохо вяжутся с Клэр и клубными вечеринками предрождественских горнолыжных станций. Но остается еще Колин. Про Иннокентиев Рин даже думать не хочет. Все испортят.

Рин, запыхавшись, открывает дверь, и в глаза бьет нездешним светом, теплом и закатом. Переступив за порог и быстро пройдя несколько шагов вперед, Рин оказывается посреди крохотной площади, обсаженной кленами. Площадь потерялась между высоченных домов, как одинокая обетованная земля в Великом Каньоне. Даже пахнет летом и террракотой. Мелькает мысль, что похоже на Нью-Йорк. Но всю неделю на столе лежал для изучения альбом с видами Сиднея. Так что мысль про Америку неправильная. Скорее всего ребята воспроизвели фото из буклета, то, что особенно понравилось. Он всегда попадает в систему, как бабочка в паутину. И залипает. Все в нем подбирается, он становится натянут, как лук. Почти счастлив в этот момент. Все уходит на второй план. Мать, Клэр, доктор Прюданс. Даже Сэм. И с каждым разом ощущение радости и предвкушения все сильнее. Вот и сейчас Рин в восторге от того, как все красиво и правильно. Бэка чертовски силен. Они с Юрцом плетут заклинаниями почти настоящий мир.

Когда Рин увидел в первый раз тренировку модулей реальности — он обомлел. «Карман системы это еще наш мир, но уже и не наш».

Рин развязывает шарф, озирается, рассматривает. Колина нет. Выпроводили. Тоби не видно, зато Иннокентии прямо перед глазами. На него даже не оглядываются. Вот и хорошо. Опоздал — сам виноват. Юрий в стойке нападения, рука выброшена вперед, спина почти вплотную к Бэке. Голос Тоби раздается у Рина из-за спины — тот стоит у дверного косяка, мнет сигарету:

— Изящнее. Не превращай солнечный свет в цепочку повизгиваний. Вслушивайся в нюансы, в вибрации. «Веро-ломство, вы-вер-нуть, в-вер-ять». Нюансы, Юра, нюансы. Они определяют точность попадания. Почувствуйте разницу между "сладострастный" и "сластолюбивый". Ну! Ассоциации, Юра! Ассоциации убивают быстрее.

— Это все пиздеж Сэмюэля. Не еби нам мозг.

— Бэка, ты совсем не умеешь терпеть. Держи боль под контролем. Считай. Ты должен знать, сколько длится боль, и готовить тело заранее. Ривайен больше не учит этому? Серьезно? Зря. Еще раз. Атакуй, я покажу. Все хорошо, Рин?

Рин успевает качнуть головой, Юра начинает атаку.

— Смех канарейки и хохот ловца сплетаю в петлю, усиливаю собой узлы в жилах строчек, бросаю петлю назад через плечо в зеркало воспоминаний. — Рин зачарованно смотрит на ладонь Юры. Из нее, разматываясь и хлеща во все стороны, слово языки подземных тварей, выползают полые кнуты заклинаний. Вытягиваются, на мгновение замирают, словно осматриваясь, и начинают протаранивать себе дорогу сквозь сопротивление к Тобиасу. — Прямое попадание.

Юра опять слишком самоуверен. Слишком медлителен. Там, куда языки добираются никого уже нет. Их встречает пустота, они еще бессильно и яростно пытаются ее рассечь, нанести урон, но обессиленно растворяются в ней,она их поглощает.

— Тоби! Прекрати перемещаться! Кончай свои фокусы.

— Красиво Юра. Это действительно красиво. Но почему я должен стоять и ждать? Я могу перетекать из одного места в другое, прятаться за временем. И ты можешь. Это не требует много энергии. Это требует взаимодействия, чувства партнера. Но можно и в авторежиме. Ты понял, как? Молодец. Покажи.

Тоби резко поднимает руку, и Рину кажется, что пространство встревожено его движением:

— То, что было индуистским колдуном Апи, стало великими Ариями, то, что было Афиной, стало Ментором, началом — концом. У лука (biós) имя – жизнь (bíos), а дело – смерть. Трансформация. — Заклинание течет медленно, зависает тяжелой каплей, играет оттенками красного. — Не стой на месте, Юра. Отрабатывай взаимодействие с Целителем. Перемещайся. Почувствуй Беку, почувствуй его Тингар, откройся ему, впусти. Обмен даст тебе скорости для перемещения. Плохо. Ты надеешься только на себя, Юра. Твоего Наследия недостаточно, чтобы атаковать, поддерживать Заклинания и перемещаться в Системе. Ты не контролируешь пространство. Бека — контролирует. И запомните. Слово — это больше чем оружие.

Тобиас говорит спокойным и твердым тоном, требующим предельного внимания. Стоит, опершись спиной о дверной косяк, смотрит чуть поверх голов. Вроде нет в его позе, его словах, его интонациях ничего особенного. Но Рин так и застывает с открытым ртом. Особенного нет — есть секрет. Намек на нечто сильное, неукротимое, стойкое, непобедимое. Что-то драгоценное и редкое, как вино из одуванчиков. Что-то такое, чем хочется владеть.

— Почему мне нельзя этому учиться? — Рин подает голос, хотя его никто ни о чем не просит, и сейчас он мешает своими капризами.

Тобиас поворачивает голову, внимательно смотрит, как погружается. Не надо! Все чары рассеиваются. Рин стоит у дивана в комнате, и все как всегда.

— Бека, я думаю сегодня хорошо поработали. Может сбегаете в Карфур? Юра уже двадцатку из кошеля присвоил. Вот и ладненько. И на рождественский базар забегите, ну и что, что на центральной площади. У людей уже елки стоят, а у нас даже ветки с фонариком нет. Да бери, Юра, карточку.

Тобиас говорит и продолжает смотреть. Рину становится неловко. Он хочет отвести глаза, но они как прилипли, и голова раскалывается. Руку Рин уже почти не чувствует. Вот и хорошо. Бека вытягивает второго Иннокентия из дома, дверь хлопает, и Тоби медленно подходит. Помогает Рину снять куртку, смотрит на раздувшуюся руку. Устраивает на диване, аккуратно кладет руку на подлокотник. Рин морщится от соприкосновения с твердой поверхностью.

— Мне кажется, Рин, что это не твое. Все это. Это тренировки для защитников Наследия. Тебе-то это ни к чему. Ты другой. Что с рукой, Рин? Что с головой? На тебе лица нет.

— Да не возись ты так со мной. Это же ерунда. Так, обжегся, - Рин дает ощупать руку, касание еле заметные, почти поглаживания, даже приятно. С такой рукой он и правда защитник никакой, себя-то уберечь от неприятностей не может. - А зачем защищать?

— Зачем защищать? Слышал притчу о дельфине? Он спас мальчика, подружился с ним, потом с деревней, показывал ловцам, где жемчуг, рыбакам, где рыба.

Тоби встает на колени, накрывает пальцы Рина своими. Чувствительность начинает возвращаться. Тепло. Но опять жжет и пульсирует.

— Пошел о нем слух, в деревню стали приезжать журналисты, туристы. Известность, деньги. Все были довольны и счастливы. Потом денег и туристов и внимания стало слишком много, начались ссоры, обиды, убийства… Все как всегда.

Тобиас начинает поглаживать лоб и затылок. Сначала лишь едва касаясь пальцами.

— Все решили, что виноват дельфин. Хотели поймать. Не сумели. И убили. Так работает общество. Так будет и с носителями наследия. Поэтому надо уметь его защищать. И самое главное — держать на виду. Никто не будет искать тени на солнце. Мы не прячемся. Школы Наследия — это школы для одаренных детей, подготовка боевых пар имеет официальное разрешение, отбор лучшей происходит на виду у всех. Если нет тайны — то нет и любителей ее искать.

Пальцы Тобиаса словно проникают внутрь. Рину кажется, что он стал пластилиновый. Он закрывает глаза и забывает о чем шел разговор. Спохватывается, когда Тобиас снова лишь слегка касается пальцами его волос, плеч.

— Как рука?

— Не болит.

— Попробуй согнуть? Отек прошел.

— Мхм.

— Можешь открыть глаза? Посмотри на меня.

— Нет, — Рин попробовал. — Не получается.

— Попробуй пошевелиться?

— Не могу.

Тобиас останавливает ладонь на затылке Рина. Перестает перебирать пальцами. Длинные волокна уплотненного эфира, сгущенные из эмоций, расплетаются. Сложный узор, только что висевший в помещении, пропадает, остается только легкая пульсация воздуха.  
Тобиас убирает руки.

— Теперь можешь. Ну как? Как голова?

— Чудесно. Все прошло. Давно так умеешь?

— Только что научился. — По губам Тобиса пробегает улыбка. Он ее быстро прячет, но на смену ей появляется другая. Он с ней борется, но видно, что доволен собой. — Теперь, каждый раз, как тебе будет тревожно или плохо, или грустно — я буду знать и делать так, чтобы у тебя было все хорошо.

— Красиво.

— Это просто. Это связь.

— Покажи еще.

Тоби слегка наклоняет голову вбок, его лицо на одну секунду становится озорным и очень подвижным, в глазах блестит азарт. Он его гасит, но Рин уже заметил слабину. Ну почему Тоби во всем осторожничает: 

— Ну пожалуйста!

Тобиас сдается, закатывает левый рукав, потом правый… Рин снова видит зигзаги и пересечения шрамов, узелки и переплетения, линию предплечий. Он снова загипнотизирован, вовлечен неуловимыми движениями в представление. Тобиас протягивает руку к столу, заставленному баночками, заваленному скомканными бумажками, разорванными упаковками, недоеденным хлебом и винными пробками. Вдруг вены предплечья становятся толстыми, натягивают шрамы, вся кровь разом бежит по одной руке.

— Поможешь?

Рин соскальзывает с дивана вперед, Тобиас заглядывает в глаза, притягивает его губы, жалит их своими. Жесткими, обветренными, колючими. На Рина веет горечью, кофе и миндалем. Вновь открытая система вспыхивает иллюминацией и радугой. «Все сорта радости, как сорта радуги, все цвета в одном празднике». Рин и не понимает, что это было заклинание. В тот же момент на столе образовывается заманчиво разложенные пралине, драже, каштаны в сахаре, марципан всех сортов, шоколадные яйца всех оттенков.

— Тоби, это же сокровища! Это можно есть? — он уже подскочил и тянет в рот пралине. Настоящий, совершенно реальный вкус. Не дожидаясь ответа, сует Тоби в рот каштан. 

— Это энергия, Рин, это наше с тобой настроение.

Но Рин зажевывает уже второе пралине.

— Научи меня!

Тобиас смеется и начинает рассказывать, забыв что перед ним Рин. Так он разговаривал бы с Сэмом, или Колином, или с Бэкой — о смысловой петле, о вибрациях, о векторе заклинания (про которые Рин никогда не слышал), о вариантах заимствования Тингара у Целителя, об упражнениях по установлению связи, о необратимых последствиях контроля (которые Рин никогда не видел), о способностях первого обладателя Тингара, который мог перемещаться в пространстве и управлять временем (которые Тоби хотел приобрести и про которые Рин никогда никому не должен был рассказывать). Все это было Рину приятно, он польщен, смущен и растроган. Рин забыл про «Смартбокс». Он вспомнил про ссору с матерью и не захотел возвращаться. Может быть остаться здесь?

Рин оценивающе смотрит по сторонам. Свободного места почти нет. Иннокентии все заполонили. На полу матрац, покрытый пледом, посередине стол, в углу раскладной диван. И все. Еще пять шагов и дверь. Совсем не так как дома. Там и прихожая и гостиная. Но Рину домой не хочется. Гостиную он недолюбливает. Их гостиная скорее похожа на приемную дантиста, чем на место, в котором можно отдохнуть, а здесь картины, пледы, подушки на полу, фотографии и подрамники, куски шелка и парчи, обжитой беспорядок. Уют.

— Можно я у тебя поживу? — Рин чувствует в этот момент себя у Тоби своим.

— А как же мама и Рождество?

— Значит, нельзя.

***

Телефон еще вибрирует в кармане куртки, когда Тобиас аккуратно стучит в дверь. Ему никто не открывает, он толкает дверь сам, она открывается приглашающе. С тех пор как Тобиас не сумел дозвониться до Рина первый раз, прошло восемнадцать часов. Тобиас почти не спал, но голова была тяжелая, как от дурных снов. Перед глазами только серое. Нити словно приглушили, высушили. Тобиас почти не видит их анемичный монохром, но он его чувствует. Чувствует, что Рину больно, нехорошо. Так нехорошо, как бывает от безысходности. И он должен помочь. С каждым часом это ощущение усиливается, но дотянуться до мальчика Тобиас никак не может. Хоть он дал себе зарок не возвращаться в этот дом никогда, но другого выхода не осталось.

Почти у самых дверей из темноты проема возникает мадам Ришар и обвивает руками его шею. От нее исходит дурман сильнодействующих препаратов, которые замедляют функции мозга, чтобы ее безумию было не развернуться. Но сегодня она неожиданно бодра и жизнерадостна, что производит еще более неприятное впечатление, чем ее постоянная апатия:

— Сэм, мальчик мой! Наконец! Нельзя заставлять маму так долго ждать!

Тобиас вздрагивает от такого обращения, старается мягко разомкнуть худые руки и отстраниться от покрытого нездоровым румянцем лица. 

— Они меня считают за сумасшедшую. А твой брат хотел вызвать дежурную машину*. Паршивец! Как он мог? Отправить меня в больницу и не дать тебя увидеть? Я его наказала. Он никогда больше так не сделает. Я знала, — глаза у матери Рина блестят нездоровым восторгом. — Я знала, я знала, я знала, что ты придешь сегодня! Дорогой мой, как я соскучилась!

Госпожа Ришар дрожит всем телом и плачет, как плачут совсем маленькие дети. Искренне и безутешно. Тобиас аккуратно засучиват правый рукав, быстрым движением разминает кисть.

— Все хорошо. Я пришел. Теперь все будет хорошо, — он легко дотрагивается до лба женщины одной рукой, другой проводит по волосам на затылке. — Вы можете открыть глаза?

***

— Рин! — пустой дом отвечает эхом в зеркалах окон и стеклянных дверей.

— Рин! — эхо дрожит, как муха в натянутой паутине.

— Рин! — эхо ответило. Голос, даже не голос, а отклик, звучит не в ушах, а глубоко в костях, в животе, в крови. Вибрирует каждое волокно каждой мышцы, каждый волосок на теле.

Тобиас бросается по узкой лестнице вниз. Подвал, еще ниже, винный погреб. На него дует закисшим холодным воздухом, и сердце сжимается. Рин. На стуле, ноги связаны, руки за спиной, голова опущена. Если он и был в сознании, то состояние его явно пограничное. Тоби входит в систему, бросает заклинание, веревки уползают земляными червями прочь. Он подхватывает качнувшееся вперед тело, перехватывает поудобнее.

— Р-и-и-н.

Он словно обломан, обкусан изнутри. Его и без того малые силы почти подорваны. Душа Тингара в нем еле теплится. Предательство всегда так действует. Тобиас обнимает, прижимает к себе. Он знает, что это такое, сидеть и быть не в состоянии что-то изменить. Не понимать, как родной и любимый человек может творить несправедливость. Надо сохранить то немногое, что уцелело. Починить то, что вот-вот готово разлететься на куски. Тобиас начинает растирать руки и ноги быстрыми движениями разгоняя кровь, восстанавливая кровообращение, зная, что сейчас боль иголочками начнет рисовать ветвящиеся узоры по телу Рина. Размассировать побыстрее, отогреть. 

Мальчик открывает глаза:

— Я знал. Ты обещал всегда приходить, когда мне будет плохо. — И Рин прижимается горячим лбом к холодной колючей щеке. Мокрой от пота или конденсата. Или от чего-то еще.

— Хочешь, я перенесу тебя? Куда хочешь? Сегодня Рождество. Загадывай желание.

— Ты любишь смотреть на самолеты? Они взлетают и садятся. Взлетают и… садятся. Взлетают…

— Держись и закрой глаза.

Рин послушно закрывает глаза, просовывает затекшие руки за спину Тоби и прижимается к выпирающим ребрам. Тоби выравнивает дыхание, переводит его в режим грез. Холод смыкается над его головой.

— Открывай.

Над головой Рина проплывает серый в отсветах дня кит с двумя огромными крыльями. Под лопатками у Рина стебли сухой травы и жесткая глина. Земля отдает тепло. Кит урчит турбинами, поднимает травяную волну и маленькие цунами из жухлой листвы. Рин лежит на спине рядом с колючей проволокой в нескольких метрах от взлетной полосы и провожает взглядом уходящий в небо грузовой аэробус с черным папоротником на хвосте. Тянет к самолету руку — на запястье красные перетяжки, как у младенца, в руке — шоколадный кот с фисташковыми глазами. Другую руку в своих сжимает Тобиас.

— Это иллюзия?

— Это грузовой аэропорт «Ницца-2».

Рину становится смешно. Рождество. Плюс двадцать. В небе киты.

***

— Ты не против дыма? — Тобиас аккуратно целует Рина в висок. Рин не против. Тобиас закуривает сигарету.

— Почему ты все время говоришь, что любишь меня? — у Рина уже закончилась истерика, и то, что он держал все это время в себе теперь требует выхода.

— Потому что это так и есть.

— Ты любил Сэма?

У Тобиаса темнеет в глазах, все как в дыму. Любил ли он Сэма? Безусловно да. Так бы он ответил еще месяц назад. Он не мог представить себя без Сэма. Он был почти им. Он хотел стать им полностью. Что такое любовь? В голове вертится строчка «Если просто  
любят твой ум, это не значит, что тело твое примут тоже». Любовь к Сэму была как ластик, она стирала его самого из реальности, оставляя только тело, только оболочку. Любил ли он Сэма?

— Да.

Ответ улетает дымом в гудящее небо, как и горькое воспоминание. На его месте показывается другое, забытое и болезненное.

— А до него, ты любил?

— Да.

— Ривайена?

— Да.

— Тебя не пугала разница в возрасте?

— Возраст, как слова — играет роль, только когда придаешь ему значение. Я его не замечал.

Воспоминание дрожит в разогретом двигателями воздухе, тяжелое и сношенное, как старые армейские ботинки, обжигает напоследок и разбивается о шквал из турбины. Через несколько минут становится очень тихо. Перерыв в полетах на этом небольшом запасном аэродроме в одну взлетную полосу, в уютной Европе на планете Земля, падающей без устали в пропасть под названием бесконечность. Пауза. Тобиас вдыхает травяной бриз. Ветер пахнет Рином, ласкает лицо, руки, забирается под одежду, добирается до торчащих вверх колен.

— Почему я?

— Почему нет? — Тобиас чувствует себя легким внутри. Свободным. — Мы похожи. Но у тебя все только начинается.

— У тебя тоже были проблемы с матерью?

— Я ее не помню. Совсем. От нее у меня осталось только имя. А от отца не осталось ничего.

— Они умерли?

— Ривайен говорил, что их убили. Кажется я был свидетелем. В моем досье в Нагорной есть записи о сеансах с пси. До шести лет. После них я все забыл окончательно.

— Почему ты решил стать художником?

— Из-за снов. Иногда они очень красивые. Про небо. Когда просыпаюсь, мне кажется, что тело помнит вихревой поток. Иногда в голове крутятся готовые заклинания, иногда идеи картин. Бывает, просыпаюсь с таким чувством, что в небе что-то не так, иногда — что что-то не так во мне.

Тобиас переводит взгляд с летящего самолета на Рина:

— Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать.

\- О чем?

\- О хорошем, о том, что вспоминается. Или о плохом. Всегда есть что-то. Ты думаешь, что это никому не интересно, но случай все крутится и крутится в памяти. Важная для тебя мелочь. Которой больше нет. 

— Мама называла нас с Сэмом полазучьими бестиями. Мы вечно что-нибудь находили в доме, что от нас прятали. Сэм нашел на чердаке в антресолях пистолет. Его тогда чуть не выпороли. А я лет в шесть раскопал у родителей под кроватью в коробке из-под обуви порнушку. Меня даже не ругали. А потом я нашел у Сэма спрятанную тетрадь и футляр, кажется, черный, старый. Я его открыл, и из него по полу развернулась бумага. Как пергамент. Почти прозрачная. Я не знаю, правда это было со мной или приснилось. Бумага светилась и пахла прогорклым маслом. В ней были иероглифы, необычные, разноцветные. Я точно тебе говорю, что они двигались, как букашки. Словно муравьи. Мне кажется, что я прочитал. И не могу вспомнить. Так только во сне бывает. Да? Все время хочу вспомнить. Хочу снова увидеть этот сон. Вот такая фигня. Глупость, правда? 

Рин краснеет сам не знает отчего. Тоби не отвечает. Не слушал наверное. Рин злится на себя за то, что даже рассказать ничего интересного не может. Но в этот момент Тобиас предлагает:

— Хочешь пожить несколько дней до Нового Года у меня? Я думаю, что твоя мама не будет возражать. Она вполне может пока пожить одна. Если хочешь, можешь навещать ее со мной. Я буду заходить к ней каждый день. Гипноз на нее хорошо действует. Ей будет лучше после нового года.

— Она сейчас…

— Я перенес ее в спальню, завтра она проснется и ничего не вспомнит.

— А как мы доберемся отсюда домой?

— На такси. Всего час. Пошли?


End file.
